Soul Eater: Apocalipsis
by Puchiko 14
Summary: Deben estar confundidos, o quizás no. Todo depende de si han escuchado la palabra SHIBUSEN. Si es así, no es necesaria una explicación; si no es así, será mejor que empiece, pues es una larga historia. Sin un final feliz. En coma hasta nuevo aviso
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

Media noche, las 12 pm. La hora cero. Muchas almas duermen tranquilas a esas horas. Otras cuantas, la pasan de fiesta en fiesta. Y otros pocos, menos afortunados, se la pasan trabajando. Para mi pesar, pertenezco a esos últimos. Y más encima, no me pagan. Suena como la peor pega del mundo, y a ratos lo es. Desgraciadamente es importante, muy importante... Y además soy buena en ello. Demasiado, para mi propio bien.

Casi nadie lo sabe pero, es precisamente a esta hora, ni un segundo antes ni un segundo después, que los problemas inician. La luna se vuelve opaca y triste, y si te fijas bien, puede que incluso la veas... La gran sonrisa en su rostro. Esa gran e intimidante sonrisa, si sangra sólo significa una cosa. Es hora de trabajar.

-**Es hora…** -exclama una figura desde lo alto de un edificio, bostezando en el proceso. Todos los relojes marcan las 12 en punto, y como es usual todas las noches, la luna muestra una gran sonrisa

-**No vas a reportarte en servicio?** –le pregunta una de las dos figuras a su espalda. Ambas más altas que la primera, en un tono serio

-**Para qué? ese anciano es un fastidio**- exclama la tercera figura, estirándose. Su voz suena más despreocupada que la anterior. Un grito los calla, rompiendo el silencio de la noche, casi de inmediato la sonrisa de la luna comienza a sangrar- **Oi, Kari…**

-**Hai** -la primera figura se para, esperando por un segundo grito que no llega- **Vamos!** –el par de figuras detrás de ella, comienzan a resplandecer hasta ser un par de destellos de color azul. Estos destellos finalmente cesan, quedando en su lugar un par de pistolas gemelas de color negro. Ésta las toma y las coloca en su funda, para luego saltar al vacío, y movilizarse de techo en techo con gran agilidad

Deben de estar confundidos, o quizás no. Todo depende de si han oído la palabra SHIBUSEN. Si es así, no ha de ser necesaria una explicación; si no es así, será mejor que empiece, es una larga historia. En resumidas cuentas, SHIBUSEN era una escuela que entrenaba tanto técnicos como armas para proteger al mundo del mal. Digo "era", porque ya no se encuentra en funcionamiento. Si esto les sorprende, me temo que se han perdido mucho. Por lo pronto solo necesitan saber una cosa. Trabajo para Shinigami-sama como mercenaria. Mi trabajo es simple, rápido, y riesgoso. Eliminar la basura que se trata de infiltrar a nuestro lado.

-**Segura que es aquí?** –pregunta una voz, proveniente de su pistola izquierda

-**Si, este lugar apesta a locura…** -dice la figura, mostrándose por fin a la luz, luego de bajar de un techo. Se trata de una muchacha de unos 14 años. Los tres se quedan en silencio un momento, avanzando por el angosto y oscuro pasaje con los sentidos alertas

-**Restos de comida a las 3**- le dice otra voz, esta vez de su pistola derecha. Efectivamente, había un cuerpo humano, totalmente destrozado e irreconocible. A medida que avanzaban más "restos" aparecían

-**No hay duda, es un Kishin**- dice la muchacha, guardando su pistola izquierda, y sacando de un pequeño bolso amarrado en su muslo, una pequeña capsula blanca

-**Es el tercero en este mes**- dice la pistola, al ser nuevamente desfondada- De verdad deberías reportarlo- la muchacha asiente en silencio. De repente, se oye un crujido, como el de un cráneo siendo mordido. La muchacha de inmediato se orilla a una pared, viendo desde el rabillo de su ojo. Una grotesca figura humanoide destrozaba con torpeza unos cuantos cuerpos, solo para alimentarse de las almas

-**Bien, aquí vamos**- levanta ambas pistolas, poniendo sus dedos en los gatillos- **Sai! Sei!** –dice, levantando respectivamente las pistolas- **Let´s go!!**

Como dije, este trabajo es simple, sólo tengo que hacer una cosa. Matar al enemigo. Es rápido, tengo sólo 60 segundos para terminar el trabajo, ni más, ni menos. Y riesgoso, pues no es cualquier enemigo, es un demonio. De los peores. Un ser de conducta básica, que lo único que quiere es comer. Y su alimento, no es otra cosa, que las almas. Muchos pueden postular a este trabajo, no hay muchos requisitos en verdad. Pero pocos, pueden realmente llevarlo a cabo sin morir en el proceso.

-**Oi! Kishin!** –la muchacha sale de detrás de la muralla, disparando cuatro balas al ser, que se retuerce de dolor. Pero pronto las heridas se regeneran sin problemas, y éste la mira, sacando su lengua saboreándose- **Quieres mi alma?** –el ser se para, observándola- **Ven…** -por detrás, con una de sus manos mueve la cápsula que saco, haciendo que esta suene- **…por ella!** –el ser se lanza al ataque, y ella lanza la cápsula al suelo. El tiempo se detiene, y de la capsula surge un campo de energía que abarca un cierto radio. El tiempo vuelve a la normalidad, y en la cápsula los números van bajando, del 60 para abajo

-**Puedes derribarlo en 60 segundos?** –le pregunta una de sus pistolas

-**Créeme, 30 serán suficientes!** –responde la otra pistola

-**Concéntrense!** –de inmediato se callan. Ahora, cada uno de los balazos que ella dispara realmente provocan daño en el demonio. Las heridas no vuelven a sanar, lo que comienza a desesperarlo. Pero su agresora es hábil, y esquiva sus grandes garras con cierta facilidad y sin dejar de disparar. La pequeña cápsula en el suelo marca el número 30- **Terminemos con esto!** –la muchacha se barre, pasando por debajo del demonio, quedando detrás de él- **Resonancia del Alma!**

-**Hai!** –responden ambas pistolas. Éstas comienzan a brillar aún más, mientras ella las acerca. Finalmente se vuelven un solo resplandor, que una vez extinto revela una gran bazuca sobre el hombro de la muchacha- **Comete esto! Death Bomb!!** –el gatillo es disparado, y de este sale una bomba cómicamente grande, con cara burlesca encima. Pese a su aspecto, es realmente poderosa. Y provoca una gran explosión, destruyendo casi todo el lugar. El humo se disipa y sólo quedan miles de almas humanas, las que fueron alguna vez, el alimento del demonio- **Otro trabajo bien hecho!** –la bazuca se ilumina, separándose en dos, formando esta vez la figura de dos jóvenes

-**Pues ya era hora! Muero de hambre!** –dice uno de los jóvenes, de unos 18, tomando una de las tantas almas rojas, y llevándosela a la boca. Éste tiene su ojo izquierdo tapado con un parche, por lo que sólo el derecho es visible

-**Oi! Sei! No te las comas todas!** –lo reta la muchacha, más el otro esta de lo más feliz devorándose las almas infestadas- **Déjale algo a Sai!**

-**Descuida Kari**- le dice el otro muchacho, idéntico al otro, sólo que él tiene el parche cubriendo su ojo derecho, por lo que el izquierdo esta a la vista- **Yo no tengo tanta hambre**- La muchacha lo mira, de forma severa- **Esta bien, tranquila** –le sonríe, tomando una de las almas cercanas y pasándola por su garganta con placer. Una vez todas las almas son consumidas, el tiempo limite llega y la cápsula se rompe. El campo desaparece, y vuelven a estar en el primer callejón, lleno de cuerpos- **Ne, no vas a reportarlo a Shinigami-sama. Mató a mas personas que el anterior** –dice, mirando a su alrededor

-**Eres un fastidio lo sabías?**- la muchacha se rinde, y de su bolso en su muslo saca, esta vez, un espejo de dos caras- **42 42 562** –con uno de sus dedos escribe los números. Listo eso, tres ondas luminosas recorren el espejo, formándose la imagen de un ser encapuchado, y con una máscara de calavera en forma graciosa- **Contento?** –le dice, mirando al muchacho frente a ella, que ignora su cara de fastidio

-**Buenas, Shinigami-sama!** –dice Sai, de manera casual. Su hermano gemelo también se les une, colocándose al lado derecho de la muchacha, y saludando con un gesto de la mano. La muchacha sólo tiene cara de fastidio pues ambos se aprovechan de su tamaño y se apoyan en su cabeza

-**Buenas. Kari, Sai, Sei veo que cumplieron con la misión una vez más**- dice la figura, con voz ronca y seria, pese a su graciosa imagen que podría indicar lo contrario

-**Sí, como siempre tenemos que andar haciendo tu trabajo** –le resalta la menor, en voz baja. Los dos jovenes se rien. El dios la mira, levantando la mano como si fuera a darle un zape- **Cuántos Kishin más dejaras que se escapen de Death City! **

-**Más allá no puedo hacer, jovencita**- le responde el dios- **Por qué creen que trabajan para mi!**

-**Si, claro, tratas de tapar tu incompetencia con eso no? ya nadie te cree anciano, acéptalo!** –le dice Sei, hundiendo la cabeza de su "dueña" para acaparar el espejo

-**Lo que quieren decir señor es que… Los Kishin infiltrados cada vez se hacen más frecuentes y más agresivos**- dice Sai, quitándole el espejo a los otros dos, para reportar el suceso como se debe

-**Lo tendré en cuenta**- responde simplemente el dios, sin inmutarse- **Una nueva misión les será encomendada, hasta entonces, que descansen**- la imagen del espejo se va, por lo que vuelve a ser un espejo normal. Los otros dos lo miran con cara de pocos amigos –**Que?**

-**Aguafiestas!** –le dicen ambos. Pronto todo vuelve a la normalidad y los tres salen caminando del callejón, pero al estar bajo la luz de la luna, que vuelve a ser normal y sin rostro, solo la figura de la muchacha se observa

Lo sé, lo sé. Demasiada información. Empecemos otra vez quieren? Desde el inicio. Mi nombre es Karen Evans, 14. Mis amigos me dicen Kari. Escolar de muy bajo rendimiento y graves problemas de conducta y concentración, de día al menos, porque de noche soy una de las mercenarias de Shinigami-sama. Soy técnica en armas de fuego, y mi arma es un par de pistolas gemelas. Sus nombres son Sai y Sei, gemelos de 18. Somos un excelente equipo, debo agregar, aún cuando sean un dolor de cabeza el resto del tiempo. Todo comenzo hace ya algunos meses, los primeros dias de clases.


	2. Chapter 2

Lentes Opticos

Muy bien, desde el comienzo. Veamos, si mal no recuerdo todo realmente empezó cuando conoci a Pattu por primera vez...

Desde muy pequeña siempre he vivido en el orfanato con las monjas. Si, suena trillado pero soy huerfana. Aún asi no me quejo, dentro de todo me criaron lo mejor que pudieron junto a otros cientos de niños. ¿Por qué sigo ahi se preguntaran? Bueno, nadie en el mundo quiere adoptar a una mocosa malcriada y contestona, que comienza a dejar de ser mocosa. Esa es la realidad.

-**Karen Evans! Baja de ahi en este instante jovencita!!** –grita una joven monja a una muchacha que esta en el campanario de la iglesia, mirando la ciudad- **Tus clases comienzan en 5 minutos! y aun no te alistas para desayunar!**

-**No me fastidies Eli! Ni que fuera una bebe!** –dice la muchacha, bajando donde la hermana al deslizarse con la cuerda de las campanas, provocando que suenen

-**Hermana Elizabeth para ti jovencita!** –le corrige, enojada, la mujer con hábito. Pero la muchacha, como siempre, la ignora, tratandola como su igual

-**Si, si lo que digas!** –la muchacha, totalmente relajada, baja las escaleras, deslizandose por sus barandales. La monja solo suspira, viendo a la muchacha irse

-**Hay, cariño, que vamos a hacer contigo...** – se dice, resignada

Han tratado de que me adopten desde que llegue a este lugar. Nadie sabe mucho de cómo llegue aqui; quien me recibio en aquel entonces fue la Madre Superiora. Gran señora, me hizo lo que soy ahora, y me enseño a siempre ser yo misma. Murio hace ya muchos años, era muy anciana entonces. Es una de las pocas personas a las que les guardo un profundo su muerte Eli ha quedado a mi cargo como mi tutora.

-**Recuerda ser amable con tus nuevos compañeros** –le dice la anterior monja, mientras le arregla el uniforme –**Y trata de que no te expulsen de inmediato quieres? Nos esta costando mucho tenerte en este nuevo colegio, es...**

-**Uno de los colegios con mayor prestigio de la cuidad! Agh si ya se Elizabeth! Quieres dejar de ahorcarme con ese corbata!** –se quita las manos de la monja de encima, quien de los nerviosismos, ni siquiera habia podido hacer correctamente el nudo

-**Lo siento** – se disculpa la mujer, para luego abrazarla con lágrimas exageradas en los ojos- **Es que estas creciendo tan rapido!!**

-**Sueltame! No seas tan melosa!** –luego de un poco de lucha, se libra de la mujer, toma su bolso y se dispone a irse- **Llegare tarde...**

-**Por que?**

-**Porque me da la gana. Algun problema?** –se va, la monja una vez más solo suspira

-**Bueno, veamos** –luego de adentarse en algunos pasillos, camino a la salida, se encuentra con la clausurada habitacion de la Madre Superiora. Con el arte de uno de sus pinches, abre la antigua puerta, que suena con un espenuzlante chirrido. Todo esta empolvado y con telarañas, pero aún todo tiene ese olor a malva y canela propio de la anciana- **Permiso Madre** –dice la muchacha, adentrandose al lugar con respeto- **Tampoco es que me guste robarle... pero usted sabe lo tacañas que pueden ser estas monjas! Ni siquiera me dejan divertirme... usted me entiende verdad?** –silencio, la muchacha sonrie, que tonta era al pensar que tendria una respues...

-_Esta bien, querida. Solo no lo gastes todo en cigarillos si? Creeme, si hacen mal para la salud_ –le dice una voz, entrelazada con una brisa. Una voz muy conocida por ella- _Yo lo sé..._ –y si eso no fuera poco, de repente siente una mano sobre su hombro. Antes de siquiera pensarlo, la muchacha sale despavorida del lugar

Esa fue la primera vez que me ocurria una experiencia de ese tipo. Siempre se dijo que habia fantasmas en la iglesia, pues todas las monjas son enterradas bajo sus cuartos cuando mueren. Yo, al menos, no creia nada de eso hasta entonces. Salí corriendo tan rápido que chocaba con cualquier cosa, y por primera vez en toda mi vida llegue temprano a clases! E incluso, no compre ningún cigarillo del puro susto! Pero no, las cosas extrañas no acabaron ahi. Aún me faltaba conocerla. A quien seria luego, mi primera amiga. Pattu.

-**OMG... que... qué fue... eso?!**- exclama Kari, pálida como la muerte misma, y jadeante luego de semejante huida. Una vez recuperado su aire, por fin nota donde esta. La Academia Saint André, su nuevo colegio- **Wow... esta gente rica no escatima en gastos eh?**

-**Ehm, disculpe señorita**- le pregunta una mujer de lentes, que tiene apariencia de ser muy estricta, al ver que la recien llegada esta robándose caramelos de un posillo- **Pue.. Puedo ayudarla en algo?**- la muchacha aún no nota su presencia, y la mujer tose poco disimuladamente para llamar su atencion- **Se puede saber que esta haciendo? Acaso tambien le robo el uniforme a algun estudiante?!**

-**Ah? Oh! Eso? Jeje lo siento... es que no desayune**- devuelve los dulces al verse atrapada- **Oiga! Tiene cara de ser la directora! Encantada!** –le dice, estrechando su mano con entusiasmo

-**Oh! Es un... placer...** –dice sarcásticamente, separandose del contacto y limpiandose esa mano com toallitas higienicas- **Pero no, no soy la directora. Podria por favor decirme a quien de nuestros destacados estudiantes le acaba de hurtar su uniforme?!**

-**Qué? Esto?** –dice, tocando el uniforme que lleva puesto, que con la carrera quedo bastante desordenado y maltrecho- **No! Es mio señora...?**

-**Señorita! Miss Rita para usted... eh...**

-**Digame Kari!** –la mujer la mira de pies a cabeza, aun sin creer que "eso" es una alumna- **Oh! Claro! Las monjas le envian esto** –le pasa una carta que tenia en su bolsillo, toda arrugada

-**Us.. Usted!**- luego de leer la susodicha carta- **Usted es la alumna prodigio que se nos envio de la Catedral Nuestra Señora de la Concepción?!**

-**Esa soy yo! Jeje** –dice, posando como si fuera para una foto- **Bueno, como funciona esto?**

-**Mh! Sígame**- dice la mujer, con son de desprecio, sin poder aceptar que alguien asi, pudiera haber entrado a tan exclusivo colegio- **Este colegio fue fundado en...** –detras de ella suena un globo reventarse- **Lo... lo que acabo de oir es... goma de mascar?**

-**Ups...** –dice Kari, luego de haber formado otra en su boca, y se reventara- **Normalmente son mas grandes! Dejeme mostrar...**

-**Las gomas de mascar estan estrictamente prohibidas!** –le dice, mostrandole un papel para que lo bote. Una vez hecho esto, siguen- **como le decia....** –pero de inmediato se oye el mismo sonido. Se da la vuelta solo para encontrarse con la misma escena y a punto de tener un ataque de nervios, vuelve a suspirar- **Por que... porque no entramos a su sala le parece?**

-**Claro Rita! Cual es?** –el sonido es oido de nuevo, esta ves mas fuerte. Los globos son cada vez mas grandes, en verdad

-**Miss Rita! ... y es aqui** –le muestra una puerta. Ella entra primero, y luego se le hace una seña para que entre

La sala no tenia nada distinto a todas las otras por las que habia pasado. Sillas, mesas, alumnos. Lo usual. A lo más, estaba mucho más limpia. Y todo el mundo estaba quieto y callado, poniendo atención a lo que Rita decia con tanta ! Estos niños ricos parecen poder impresionarse con cualquier cosa. Serán pan comido.

-**Muy bien alumnos! Presten atencion!**- dice un profesor a sus alumnos- **La inspectora tiene una gran noticia que darnos**

-**Gracias, alumnos! Denle la bienvenida a una nueva estudiante, sé que es mitad de año, y no estamos acostumbrados a recibir gente nueva en estas fechas, pero nuestra nueva alumna es...** –se oye otro globo, lo que desconcierta a todos- **especial...** –la mujer cada vez hace un mayor esfuerzo por no matar a la nueva alumna- **Por favor denle una calida bienvenida a la jovencita Evans! Karen Evans!** –la mencionada da un paso al frente y todos aplauden de forma poco entusiasta

-**Hey!** –los aplausos se acaban casi de inmediato- **Hola... Solo, llamenme Kari si? Y... sonrian** –se dice a si misma, bajito- **parecen muertos!**

-**Bueno! Bienvenida Kari! Estoy seguro de que todos tus compañeros estan ansiosos por conocerte!** –la muchacha mira al profesor con cara de "si... claro"- **Jeje... bueno, al menos lo estan por dentro!** –una vez mas ese sonido... la inspectora ya no aguanta más

-**Es todo! Bote esa goma de mascar de inmediato jovencita!** –estalla la mujer, colocando el papel en su mano

-**Agh, vaya si molestas Rita...** –le dice la muchacha, para luego escupir la goma de mascar frente a todos los presentes, para el horror y el asombro de muchos- **Contenta?**

-**....**- la mujer no sabe que decir del asco y la verguenza de aquel acto que presencio, asi que solo se va del salon, esperando poder lavarse esa mano sin tener que cortarsela

-**Cielos, que delicada!** –dice Kari, hechandose otra goma de mascar nueva a la boca- **Asi que... donde me siento profe?**

-**Ah... pues... Veamos**- dice el profesor, analizando el salon en busca de un lugar, y tratando de ignorar lo que acaba de pasar- **Ah! Ahí hay un asiento libre junto a Alice, al final del salon! Puedes sentarte ahi!**

De inmediato los susurros comenzaron en el salon. Y es que al parecer mi nueva compañera no era muy "querida" por decirlo así. Fue ahi cuando vi por primera vez a Pattu. Que por cierto, su nombre no es Pattu, sino Alice.

Mi primera impresion de ella, al verla sentada al final del salon en una esquina, sola, fue que era un antisocial. Digo! Lo tenia escrito en la frente! Lo segundo que note, era que estaba demasiado ordenada para ser verdad. Lo tercero que tenia unas interesantes líneas blancas en su cabello oscuro, y pensé que debia de tener un excelente estilista para que le quedaran tan rectas! Y blancas! Digo, su cabello es más oscuro que el negro! Y aun asi esas lineas eran más claras que el blanco.

Y por último, lo cuarto que note fue a alguien, a quien no habia visto antes. Era extraño, pues se veia borroso pero era obvio que era una persona! Y estaba a su lado, sentado en el banco que supuestamente yo ocuparía ahora, con los pies sobre la mayor que todos nosotros, quizas de la edad de nuestro profesor. Pero, ¿por qué se veia borroso?

-**Profesor... hay... hay alguien senta...** –la muchacha se lo iba a señalar pero al mirar de nuevo la figura ya no esta- **Pero qué...**

-**Descuida Kari**- le dice el joven profesor, en voz baja- **Sé que Alice no se ve muy sociable, pero es una buena niña. Quizas puedan ser buenas amigas no crees? **

-**Eh... si... lo siento, con permiso**- se va a sentar al lugar- **Hola! Ehm... soy Kari! Y tu eres?**

-**No te lo acaba de decir el profesor?** –le responde la muchacha simplemente, sin siquiera mirarla- **No me hagas repetirlo**

-**Ok... cielos!** –para si misma, en voz baja- **qué comieron todos hoy?**

Las clases comenzaron, y como en todos los otros colegios era aburridí entiendo por qué Elizabeth insiste en enlistarme en estos sitios de tortura. De por si no me interesa la materia! Bueno, al menos tenía mi goma de mascar.

-**...**- la muchacha de dos coletas prestaba toda su atención a la clase, pero un molesto ruido la sacaba de quicio- **Quieres dejar eso! Me desconcentras!** –le dice a su compañera de al lado, que seguia haciendo goblos con su goma de mascar

-**Ah! Lo siento, te molesta mucho?**

-**Si! Por favor para!** –luego de mirarse un poco el ruido cesa, y la chica puede por fn tomar notas como se debe, pero de repente, otro molesto sonido llega a sus oidos- **..... Ti... tienes que seguir comiendo chicle!**

-**Ah? De que hablas, me relaja**- dice la nueva, comiendo ruidosamente su chicle. Finalmente su compañera se va rumbo al baño, harta. Una vez más, Kari juraria haber visto a alguien- **.... que raro...**

-**Lo sé, descuida ella es así!** –le dice un muchacho a su lado- **Por eso nadie se sienta con ella, esta loca!**

-**A qué te refieres?** –le pregunta, curiosa

-**Bromeas! No lo has notado?**- le dice otra niña que se sienta delante de ella, cuando la campana suena para el receso- **Habla sola! Algunos dicen que nunca ha tenido contacto con algun humano!**

-**Yo oí que no es humana! Y que nunca sale de su casa de día!** –dice otro, uniendose a la conversación

-**Si! Yo paso por su casa! Es cierto! Nunca sale de ahi! Es tenebrosisimo!**

-**En serio?** –le preguntan algunos, mientras otros tantos copuchean

-**Si! Incluso, dicen que se la ve rondando por su gran casa, hablandole a espiritus! **

-**Y que hay de sus padres?**-pregunta Kari, extrañada. Un silencio lúgubre se forma

-**Nadie los conoce... Ni siquiera los profesores. Dicen que vino a inscribirse junto a un tetrico hombre de bata!** -todos se juntan, y hablaban a susurros- **Yo creo, que es el cientifico loco que la creo!**

-**No seas tonto! Lo más probable es que sea el doctor del loquerio donde estaba! De seguro era incluso peligrosa para los otros pacientes! Y por eso la tienen en una casa enorme! Alejada de todos!**-otro gran silencio, la campana vuelve a sonar

-**Ne, Kari, si quieres te puedes sentar con alguno de nosotros**- la muchacha niega- **Bueno, no digas que no te lo advertimos....** –todos vuelven a sus asientos. A su vez, la mencionada llega y una vez más puede observar al borroso joven a su lado, y como ella lo mira, como diciendole algo

En aquel momento comprendí que mi vida no volvería a ser normal, pues la curiosidad me mataba. Quería saberlo! que era esa niña! Quien era ese joven a su lado! Y sobre todo, porque nadie más podia verlo! Era evidente que ella sí, a ratos le hablaba. Y lo que me daba más escalofrios, era que parecian hablar de mi. Pero aún asi, por qué nadie más lo veía! Ni siquiera yo lo veia bien...

-**Espera!** –le dice Kari a su compañera de asiento, antes que esta se vaya de la sala. Las clases ya han terminado y todos ya se fueron- **Quién es él?**

-**No sé de qué me estas hablando**- le dice la muchacha, mientras se coloca su abrigo para irse, de espaldas a ésta

-**Hay alguien a tu lado, esta sentado sobre el escritorio del profesor** –silencio

-**....**- Por fin la interrogada se da media vuelta a verla- **En serio? Yo no veo a nadie**

-**Ni siquiera has volteado a verlo** –le dice, desafiante- **cómo sabes que no hay nadie ahi?**

-**Cómo sabes que hay alguien ahi?** –le responde en el mismo tono. Se miran por un momento, y finalmente Alice se da vuelta y mira hacia el lugar. Luego de un momento se da vuelta para enfrentar a la otra- **No hay nadie ahi**

**-.... estaba ahí hace un minuto**- murmura para si la chica nueva, pensativa

-**Escucha. No se qué te habran dicho los incompetentes de mis compañeros de curso, pero si no quieres sentarte conmigo no lo hagas. Ninguno de ellos me agrada. Tu no me agradas y francamente, preferiria que mañana en la mañana no estes sentada en ese asiento, oiste?** –comienza a irse, se detienen en la puerta- **Ah! Y ve al oculista, porque parece que necesitas lentes ópticos. No hay nadie sentado en ese escritorio**- se va

-**...... agh! **–Kari toma sus cosas y se va tambien, cansada de tantos sucesos extraños- **Qué me esta pasando...** –baja las escaleras y sale del edificio, sin saber que alguien la observa

-**Oi! Cómo es que me vio Notes! Esto no tiene sentido! Ella es una...**

-**Humana, lo sé**- le responde Alice, viendo a su compañera irse, mientras ella la observa desde el techo de la escuela. Ella y la silueta a su lado la observan irse fijamente

-**..Vas a reportárselo a Shinigami-sama?**

-**No. Él tiene mayores asuntos que atender...** –un grito se oye a la lejanía, un grito que pocos oyen- **Ven, tenemos trabajo que hacer** –la silueta asiente y con un resplandor negro se transforma tomando la forma de una gran hoz. La muchacha la toma y manipula con gran habilidad, para luego irse saltando al lugar del grito

-**Qué fue eso...** –se pregunta a la lejanía Kari, le habia parecido haber escuchado algo...- **un grito?** –pero se detuvo a escucharlo mejor, y nada se oyo. Por lo que siguió su camino, de seguro era sólo su imaginación...

Eso me dije todo el camino a casa. Sólo mi imaginacion. Pero a medida que avanzaba por las calles, más y más gente veía borrosa. Lo que era más extraño aún. Acaso, de verdad necesitaba anteojos. Me estaba volviendo ciega?! Pero cómo! Ademas... aun habia gente a la cual veia bien. Yo tengo 100% de vista! No puedo necesitar lentes... o sí?

¿Qué me esta pasando?

-**Ah... ese sonido...** –la tristeza invade el corazón de una de las monjas durante la misa. Se oía lejana, pero conocía esa melodía. Solo podía significar una cosa. Sin importar el castigo que pudiera recibir, salio de la misa sin permiso para dirigirse hacia el patio. En el la melodía crecia, hasta que la encontro- **Aquí estabas... Te estaba esperando...**

-**Hola Eli**–quien provocaba aquella melodía, era s protegida, Kari. Estaba sentada en el viejo piano de cola, que estaba en medio del patio, bajo la sombra de un gran y viejo cerezo. El arbol estaba en flor, y las pequeñas flores volaban por ahi, arrastradas por la brisa. La melodía era preciosa, tierna, como una canción de cuna. Pero triste a la vez

-**Paso algo en la escuela?** –le pregunta, sentándose a su lado. La muchacha niega- **Segura? Por qué nos llamo tu inspectora entonces?**

-**Tonteras mías... esa vieja esta lunática**- la monja se rie por lo bajo. Ella tambien la habia encontrado neurotica- **Ne, Elizabeth... quién me enseño esta canción?**

-**Pu... pues... si tu no sabes cómo voy a saber yo?** –le responde, en broma. Pero la muchacha la ve, seria, y nota que habla enserio- **No... no fue la Madre Superiora?**

-**No... no fue Mama** –le responde, nostálgica, al recordar cómo le decia a la anciana de pequeña- **Fue alguien más... creo...**

-**Bueno, quien haya sido** –le dice, abrazándola- **Te quería mucho, eso se nota. Puedes sentir su amor en las notas**

-**Si pero... se oyen tristes** –dice la muchacha, aun tocando. La monja no le responde, solo la abraza. Y ella finalmente, deja de tocar

-**Kari** –la suelta de su abrazo y la mira a los ojos- **Si no me dices que te pasa no te puedo ayudar. Acaso paso algo en la escuela? Te trataron mal?** –la muchacha niega- **Entonces qué?**

-**...Creo, que necesito lentes Eli. No... no podía ver el pizarrón esta mañana**- la monja la mira extrañada

-**Eso era todo?! Ay tontita! En ese caso! Mañana en la mañana iremos al oftalmólogo te parece?** –la muchacha asiente- **Ne, porque no me acompañasa misa y...**

-**No gracias, si no te molesta, puedo quedarme aqui un poco más?** –toca una que otra nota en el piano, tentativamente. La monja asiente y se va. Ella vuelve a tocar las mismas notas

Eli tiene razón, si se puede sentir el amor en cada una de las notas, el cariño. Pero también la tristeza. Y aún así me siento mejor tocándola. Esta melodía... No se quién me la enseñó, ni quién la creo. Si era para mí, o para alguien más. Ni si necesito lentes o no. No sé que esta pasando. Pero sí se una cosa... lo voy a averiguar!


	3. Chapter 3

¡Lo Descubriré!

-**Muy bien...** –un hombre de bata hace que se siente, y apunta a una planilla al otro lado del salón- **Lea las letras de arriba hacia abajo**

-**E... O... L... K... I... Y... M, K, R... J y U**- dice la muchacha sin mayor esfuerzo, correctamente

-**Excelente... ahora, cuál me decias que es el problema?**- pregunta, extrañado el doctor

-**Que veo borroso doc! Ya le dije!** –el doctor la mira, extrañado- **Agh, solo deme un par de lentes para probar quiere! Necesito saber si eso me ayudara a verlos mejor**

-**Verlos mejor? Pero si tienes 20/20 de vista!** –luego de un rato el doctor se rinde ante la mirada decidida de la muchacha- **esta bien... pruebate estos y dime como ves**- le pasa un par

-**Ok** –se los coloca, y aunque aun ve borrosa a una figura detras del doctor, la ve mejor que antes- **Mejor, pero aún no. No tiene mas?** –el doctor asiente y asi suben y suben el aumento, hasta que finalmente- **Lo veo!** –exclama feliz, apuntando al pequeño niño que esta detras del doctor, que le hacia caras- **Conque eras tu pequeño rufian!** –lo comienza a perseguir, ante el asombro del doctor

-**Ehhh señorita Evans... qué esta haciendo?** –dice, al ver a la muchacha corriendo en circulos alrededor de su escritorio, persiguiendo la "nada"

-**Persiguiendo a un mocoso insolente! Que demonios parece que hago!**- le responde, mirándolo con un par de comicos lentes de muy grueso tamaño. Pero aunque ve claramente al niño ahora, no ve para nada bien el resto de las cosas e inevitablemente cae al tropezar con una silla

-**Que esta loca... si me lo pregunta** –susurra, sientiendo verguenza ajena. Al caerse la muchacha, los lentes se rompieron, por lo que recoje los pedazos, suspirando- **Mire, no sé que era lo que perseguia... y ni quiero saberlo! pero una cosa es segura. Usted no necesita lentes ópticos **–le dice, dandole palmadas en la espalda

-**Pero... yo lo vi, estaba ahi enserio!**- dice, tratando inutilmente que le crean

-**Sabes un primo mio tiene un psicologo experto en estas esquizofrenias! Estoy seguro de que aceptaria...**

-**Guardese eso!** –le bota la tarjeta de la mano- **No necesito un loquero! Necesito descubrir la verdad!** –toma sus cosas, indignada- **Muchas gracias por su tiempo doctor**- y se va, dando un fuerte portazo

Necesito respuestas. Algo no estaba bien y voy a averiguar qué es. El problema es que no sé cómo averiguarlo. Podia preguntarle a Alice, pero ella misma lo dejó muy claro, ella "no veía" nada. Era obvio que era mentira, se la pasaba hablando con el ser ese. Asi que, solo me quedaba aprender a verlo bien. ¡Porque no era solo uno! Los habia por todas partes. En las calles! Casas! E incluso en los baños! Cómo podía ser la unica que los viera!

-**Agh! Los voy a ver oiste!!** –le grita a la fachada de su nuevo colegio. La gente que pasa a su lado en la calle la mira, extrañados- **y cuando eso pase! no podras negarlo! Y me diras la verdad!! Oiste Alice!!!!** –grita con todas sus fuerzas lo ultimo, y finalmente se va corriendo, aun con el uniforme

-**pero qué le pasa a esa niña?** –murmuran algunos

-**esta loca!** –exclama otros. La muchacha los ignora a todos, corriendo a toda velocidad

-**Oigan esa no era Kari?** –se oye a algunas voces decir, entre las sombras

-**Si es! Oi Evans!!** –al reconocer la voz, ésta frena, quedando en frente al oscuro callejón- **que andas haciendo por aqui muñeca?**

-**No habias dicho que nunca volverías a nuestro territorio?** -dice una figura, acercando una mano al rostro de ella

-**Técnicamente, no estoy dentro...** –dice, quitandose la mano de encima con un manotazo- **Hey Qein! Cómo estas?** –saluda a una de las figuras que estan por detras, éste, algo temeroso, levanta su mano en son de saludo

-**sabes que si quieres entrar... solo tienes que dar un paso**- le dice la voz, susurrando de manera atrayente

-**Mejor esconde esa lengua, gorgona!** –se da media vuelta- **no me interesa ninguna de tus ofertas por el momento**

-**mmm ya veo**- dice, saliendo a a luz. Resulta ser una despampanante mujer, rubia, de mirada fria, vestida casi enteramente en cuero de reptil- **tratas de ser buena querida? Ja! Mira estas fachas!** – le dice, rodeandola y mirando en menos la forma tan ordenada con la que lleva su uniforme- **No me hagas reir, eres tan rastrera y despreciable como cualquiera de nosotros!** – de un zarpazo la desordena

-**Si! Jiji** –dice otra figura saliendo de la oscuridad, resulta una muchacha de su edad, de cabello azul- **pensé que tenias mejor sentido de la moda niña!**

-**Mira quien viene a decirmelo!** –le dice, despreciativa- **No se tú sapo! Pero yo no tendria las agallas de usar un sombrero tan feo!** -el resto del grupo sale a la luz, y todos se rien del dicho insulto

-**Mocosa insolente!!** –dice la insultada, dispuesta a ahorcarla, pero la mujer rubia la detiene, con una sola mano apoyada en su cabeza- **Pe... pero Medusa!!**

-**Qué pasa Eruka? No soportas un buen chiste acaso?**

-**Si sapo? No soportas un buen insulto acaso?** –le dice la colegiala, con una sonrisa autosuficiente, de manera que muestra sus colmillos- **Se buen anfibio y deja que los adultos hablen**

-**Jujuju! Te he dicho cuanto adoro esa adorable actitud tuya querida?** –dice la rubia, pasando un brazo sobre el hombro de la menor y llevándosela para el callejón- **Adelante! Pasa! **–todos entran al oscuro callejón "desapareciendo" en las sombras

-**Ya te dije Gorgona! No quiero nada contigo por el momento** –dice, soltandose del abrazo. Todo el grupo se detiene frente a una bizarra puerta, que tiene sobre su marco el nombre "Krieg" tallado en él, con letras grotescas. Se puede oir musica estruendosa del otro lado de la puerta

-**Segura? Sabes que puedes preguntarme cualquier cosa**- le dice la mujer, acercandose a su rostro y susurrandole como serpiente al oido- **despues de todo, yo tengo todas las respuestas...**

-**Vaya si las tienes Gorgona**- le responde la muchacha, sonriendo de la misma extraña forma- **Pero por ahora, no tengo ninguna pregunta que necesita una de tus respuestas** –silencio. La mujer se endereza y la mira con desprecio

-**Como quieras!** –abre la puerta y la musica se hace insoportablemente ruidosa, acompañada de fuertes luces de colores, propias de una discoteque- **Vámonos!** –uno por uno el extraño grupo entra al lugar- **Free! Cuida la puerta!** –dice la rubia como ultima orden. Este obedece, siendo el más grande de todos, ostentando un enorme cuerpo, perfecto para ser el guardían del lugar

-**Segura que no quieres entrar muñeca?** –le pregunta el gigantesco hombre, con casi un tono hambriento y sadico

-**No gracias Free, podemos divertirnos otro día, tengo... otros asuntillos que atender**- comienza a irse, pero a mitad de camino se da media vuelta solo para ver a uno del grupo correr hacia ella. Es un joven de su edad, casi tan alto como Free pero muy delgado, llegando a lo poco sano. Es rubio, como la mujer dueña del lugar, pero tiene el pelo corto, disparejo y hasta algo desaliñado- **Hey Qein!** –lo saluda, amigablemente, el chico medio que se asusta con esto y retrocede, pero luego se decide y saluda tambien algo torpe

-**Ho... hola Kari...** –silencio, busca entre sus bolsillos y saca una cajetilla de cigarrillos negra con un extraño simbolo blanco de tres ojos- **To... toma... los hice para tí. Medusa-sama dice que son tus... fa... favoritos**

-**Waaa me hiciste cigarrillos!** –dice toda emocionada la chica, tomando la cajetilla tan rapido que el muchacho se vuelve a asustar y retrocede- **Gracias! Te quedan muy ricos! En serio! Hace tiempo que no los pruebo!** –tan emocionada esta, que pese al extraño comportamiento del otro, lo abraza, quién no sabe si corresponder o huir

-**De... de nada...** –dice finalmente, entendiendo que el gesto no es algo que lo vaya a dañar**- pu... puedes venir... cua... cuando quieras...** –dice, haciendo un intento de media sonrisa

-**Gracias! Pero... te cuento un secreto?** –el muchacho se le acerca, poniendo atención- **La serpiente de alcantarilla de tu abuela me repugna!** –el muchacho retrocede, sorprendido por lo que acaba de oír- **Es odiosa! Y se cree que lo sabe todo... Pero no le digas a nadie!** –el otro asiente con mucha fuerza- **Gracias! Te veo luego Qein! Y gracias otra vez!** –la muchacha se va corriendo, saliendo del oscuro callejón a la luz mientras guarda en su mochila la cajetilla de cigarros. Por otra parte el muchacho retrocede y se oculta en las sombras, como si el sol le fuera a hacer daño

-**Oi!** –dice el guardían al ver la figura del joven acercarse- **Lo hiciste?** –éste asiente, temeroso. El gran hombre sonríe y abre la puerta una vez más dejando salir el estruendo y las frias luces de neón- **Entra! Medusa-sama quiere hablarte**

-**O.. Ok...** –el muchacho entra timidamente, tratando en lo posible de no chocar con ninguna de las personas en el lugar. El lugar esta repleto y toda la gente del lugar baila de manera extraña frente a la estridente musica. Todo el lugar apesta a sudor y humo, humo de una extraña forma y color que parece tener hipnotizada a la gente, pues todas alucinan. Unas lloran, otros rien, la gran mayoría se muerde las uñas o se infringen heridas a si mismos. Pero en conjunto, todos bailan al extraño compas. Finalmente Qein cruza el mar de gente y llega a otra puerta, al abrirla y luego cerrarla la musica ya no se oye- **Si? Me.. Medusa-sama?**

-**Qein, querido... le diste a la señorita Evans, lo que te dije?** –pregunta la mujer, sentada en el piso a lo indio, en una habitacion llena de extraños escritos. El muchacho asiente, temeroso, y la mujer sonríe de manera macabra- **Excelente! Veremos que tanto puede soportarlo ahora... jujuju...**

-**Me... Medusa-sama?** –pregunta el muchacho, interrumpiendo con temor el monólogo de su abuela. La mujer lo mira, seria- **A... a Kari de... de verdad le gustan, no es así? Di... dijo que le gustaba lo que hago... **–dice, sonriendo al recordar la expresión de la muchacha

-**A si es querido, ella "ama" lo que haces**- dice, enfatizando esa palabra- **Ella nació para consumir tus creaciones... mi querido Eibon...**- le dice, de manera susurrante, como una serpiente- **Ahora déjame sola! Tengo clientes qué atender **–el muchacho asiente y se va prontamente

No es mi mayor orgullo, pero sí, conozco a ese tipo de gente. Los conozco demasiado bien, como dije en un principio no soy ni nunca he sido una chica modelo. Nadie adopta a un "problema" como yo. Pero al menos algo bueno salio de todo ello, consegui ver a Qein! Y asegurarme de paso que esa arpía de Medusa no le haga nada. Es un buen chico, rodeado por el ambiente equivocado. Para su desgracia, nació para crecer en ese ambiente.

En fin, luego de aquel encuentro no hice mucho, solo vaguear por ahi. Pensando, y jugueteando con la cajetilla de cigarros en el bolsillo. Moría por probarlos, son una verdadera delicia! Una que hace tiempo no pruebo. Pero debia ser fuerte. Esas cosas no son una droga, son aún peor. Y si no quiero terminar como el resto, debo ser fuerte. Y no dejar que me domine.

-**Debo ser fuerte** –se repite, una y otra vez la muchacha, haciendo girar la cajetilla entre sus manos velozmente. Se encuentra sobre el techo de la cúpula de la iglesia, observando fijamente el atardecer. A ratos sonríe de forma extraña, mostrando sus fieros dientes- **debo ser fuerte... debo ser fuerte...**

-**Pero de qué estas hablando mi niña querida...** –suena una voz detrás de ella, como una sombra, con una extraña forma, como el de un pequeño demonio- **Tú ya eres fuerte recuerdas? Me tienes a mi...** –el ser la abraza al decir la frase, y sonríe al ver que la muchacha abre la cajetilla- **Venga, sólo uno! Uno, no le hace daño a nadie no? Jijijiji Venga! Damelo! Dame uno!!**

-**Cállate quieres!** –le grita con todas sus fuerzas. El sol ya esta casi oculto, y la luna comienza a salir. La figura habia desaparecido- **Hn! Eres un fastidio... **–con lentitud, disfrutando del momento, saca uno de los cigarros. Sonríe al ver el fuerte color rosado del que estan hechos, estaban hechos a la medida, sólo para ella. Lo coloca en su boca, saboreándolo en sus labios un momento y finalmente lo enciende. De inmediaro sus ojos, originalmente verdes, se vuelven negros; profundamente negros, igual que el extraño humo que emana del cigarrilo y que la comienza a rodear como si fuera un aura- Jeje... hace tiempo que no probaba uno de estos –inspira, y luego libera el humo por la boca, haciendo diversas figuras- **Estan perfectos, como siempre Qein... como siempre...**

La sensación era única y embriagadora, por lo mismo casi todos los que la prueban terminan alucinando o en el loquero. Francamente no sé que droga sea, pero sea la que sea, es la mejor de todas. Pero como dije, debo ser fuerte para no caer en sus efectos.

No sé cómo ni por qué, pero desde siempre ha sido asi. Más alla de desestresarme, no me provoca ningun tipo de alucinación. Es como si fuera nicotina nada más, aunque más adictiva y más deliciosa. Adoro su olor, su esencia. Esa extraña esencia, que es capaz de llevar a la gente a la locura. Me relaja en verdad, aunque siempre trae la compañía de ese pesado ser. Mi conciencia, asumo. Una bien corrompida, pero no es de extrañarse, considerando que soy yo de quien hablamos. Medusa lo dijo una vez...

-**Que mi alma..**- inspira fuertemente por una ultima vez, atrapando todo el humo a su alrededor, como tragándose. Aunque bota parte al formar con él, la figura de una calavera- **debía de ser negra, para que esto no me afectara... **–de la nada, sonrie macabramente y abre la boca, extendiendo la lengua hacia afuera. Sobre su lengua, deposita el cigarrillo encendido, apagándola en ella, para luego masticar lo que queda del cigarrillo, y tragarlo. Hecho esto, cierra los ojos un momento y al abrirlos estan como antes y todo en ella es normal- **Uff... estuvo muy rico, en serio** –se estira sobre el techo a mirar el cielo nocturno, cuando de repente se percata de un pequeño pero gran detalle- **Pero que.... la.... la luna!!**

La luna!!! La luna tiene rostro!!! Por qué!!! Co... Cómo!!!

-**No lo habias notado querida? Jujujuju** –suena una voz conocida a su espalda, se gira y no lo puede creer. Ahi estaba! Un pequeño demonio rojo de cara graciosa, vestido en un elegante traje. Su, segun ella, conciencia- **Sorprendida? Puedes verme claramente ahora no es así?**

-**Có... como! Quien....**

-**Soy tu conciencia!** –le dice, tomando su mano- **O al menos, ese es el titulo que me diste recuerdas! Y te lo agradezco muchísimo! Me siento honrado!** –le besa la mano- **Tu si sabes tratarme con respeto... no como el tonto de tu padre...!**

-**Espera! Dijiste mi pa... padre?**

-**... No lo sabias querida? Es, como decirlo, una cosa de familia! Jujuju! **–el ser extiende los brazos, como mostrandole el mundo. Y en efecto, la luna tiene un extraño rostro- **Bienvenida querida! Al mundo de tus ancestros! El mundo! Que te pertenece por derecho! Nuestro mundo... jujujuju**

-**Pu.... puedo verlos...** –la muchacha se restriega los ojos, como intentando creerlo. Por las calles, por los techos, por todos lados! Las figuras que antes veia borrosas de día, era perfectamente visibles bajo la extraña luna- **Tu... tu hiciste esto?**

-**Oh no querida! Te lo agradezco! Pero yo no tengo el credito en esto. Todo! Todo el credito es tuyo! Por supuesto que puedes vernos! Tanto de día como de noche! Despues de todo...** –se muerde las manos, sonriendo macabramente y susurrando por lo bajo- **Despues de todo.... jujuju... tu alma.... juju... es negra...**

-**Qué?... escucha... es facinante y todo pero, comienzas a asustarme...**

-**De que? Nada puede asustarte querida niña mia. Nada puede! Ni siquiera la muerte!.... porque tu alma... juju... tu alma es exquisitamente negra!** –el ser comienza a acercarsele, con una expresion casi lunatica. La muchacha comienza a retroceder por lo mismo- **Tu alma es negra! Preciosamente negra!! **

-**A... Alejate!! Alejate te dije!...** –retrocede tanto, que de repente llega al borde y pierde el equilibrio- **Ahhhhhh!!!!!**

-**Jujuju no te preocupes querida!** –le dice el ser desde el techo, mientras la ve caer por el frente de la iglesia- **La muerte no puede llevarte! Juju! No puede! ... No temas! No temas a nada!** – de repente el ser desaparece en un santiamen, y junto con él, la cara de la luna. Lo unico que se oye despues, es el golpe seco de su craneo con el asfalto, y el grito ensordecedor de las monjas...


	4. Chapter 4

La verdad

-**Do... donde...** –la muchacha lentamente recupera la conciencia, y se ve a si misma recostada en una cama de hospital. Una figura duerme en un sillón cercano a su cama- **Je... que tonta eres Eli**- dice, con ternura en su voz, al reconocer la figura de su tutora, dormida en el sofá. Intenta levantarse, pero no puede, esta amarrada a la cama- **pero qué...** –tambien se da cuenta de que lleva un collarín encima, y múltiples vendas, además de aparatos e intravenosas conectadas a ella

No sabía por qué, pero el sentirme tan atrapada, tan restringida! Me hacía enfurecer más y más. Con una fuerza que desconocía en mí, comenze a romper vendajes y amarras a mi alrededor, furiosa de que se me tratara como a un prisionero. Yo... yo no había hecho nada!

Cuando por fin me decide de las amarras, como un relampago en mi memoria, lo recorde. Lo que habia sucedido. Me habia caido del techo, pero... pero eso no me había detenido. Extrañas imagenes, como fragmentos rotos, se agolpaban en mi cabeza. Sangre negra regada en el piso. Mi cuello quebrado. El grito aterrorizado de Elizabeth y el resto de las monjas. El dolor en todo mi cuerpo y... un hambre insaciable.

-**Que demonios hice**- se pregunta aterrorizada, al notar algunos vendajes sobre su tutora, teniendo el presentimiento de ser ella la culpable- **que demonios hice!!** –se abraza las piernas, con terror a ella misma, cuando de repente nota que las heridas que cubrian las vendas que se saco... estan sanas. Como si nada hubiera pasado. Con algo de temor y desconfianza, se quita el collarin, y para su sorpresa el cuello no le duele, ni lo tiene roto- **Esta... esta como nuevo...** –se quita más vendas y el resultado es el mismo. Ni siquiera las amarras habian dejado marca alguna- **Como... como es posible...**

-**Oi... tú que crees?** –pregunta una voz masculina a lo lejos

-**De qué?** –le responde otra, femenina. Provenían del pasillo al parecer, pues se oían lejanas pero claras. Permanecio en silencio un rato, oyendolas

-**Crees que Kari sea...** –no cabía del asombro. La... la conocían?

-**Eso explicaría su extraño comportamiento**- decía de forma fría la mujer. Aunque, sonaba más como una niña, quizás una muchacha

-**Estoy hablando en serio!** –responde, indignado. Ya no habia dudas! Venían a su habitación. Como pudo oculto las vendas y amarras que habia roto y las escondío bajo su sabana para luego finguir estar dormida

-**.... **–La muchacha en el pasillo, se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación que buscaban. Pocas eran las veces en que su compañero estaba serio- **No lo sé** –le confesó- **No quiero adelantarme a los hechos, pero...**

-**Pe... pero!!** –exclamó lloriqueando el alto muchacho a su lado, visiblemente mayor, exponiendo una mueca muy hilarante- **Si es eso... Significa que no me la voy a poder...!!!** –fue callado e interrumpido de golpe por la muchacha quien le propino un golpe directo en la quijada. Como odiaba la inmadurez de su compañero en batallas! La gente cercana la observaba de forma extraña, pero ya no le molestaba mucho, pronto volvía a su compostura normal. Despues de todo, nadie podía verlo...

-**Concéntrate quieres! **–el otro, luego de sobarse un poco la quijada, asiente y ella abre la puerta. Al hacerlo, despierta a alguien en el proceso

-**Ah! Qué! Se lo juro Madre Superiora yo..! yo no me robe los...!** –despierta de golpe la monja, en el sillón. Cuando finalmente nota dónde esta su actitud cambia un poco, y sonrie nostalgica- **Ehm, disculpa... quién eres tu?** –pregunta al notar a la muchacha que acababa de entrar, mirar a la herida sin preambulos. Como si la examinara- **Disculpa! Te hice una pregunta...**

-**Soy compañera de curso de Evans** –le dice, estrechando manos con ella de inmediato, con un tono muy formal- **Me enviaron como representante del curso para ver su condicion actual** –la monja la mira, desconcertada, pero la muchacha pronto vuelve a inspeccionar a la herida

-**Oh! Pues... en ese caso muchísimas gracias por venir a verla!... pero me temo que esta inconciente! No se ha despertado desde** **anoche** –dice, algo nerviosa

-**En serio?** –la muchacha la escudriña con la mirada, al notar el nerviosismo en la monja- **En ese caso podria dejarnos a solas, hay algo que debo preguntarle**

-**Pe... pero...** –la extraña adolescente la mira a los ojos, y la monja, luego de un momento, se va sin reclamos, cerrando la puerta tras de si

-**Oi! No tenías por qué hipnotizarla...** –le dice el muchacho a su lado, quien ha estado presente desde el inicio. Su "dueña" lo ignora, por lo que se acerca para ver de cerca a la dormida- **Vaaaya Kari-chan es más linda dormida! Si hasta parece un angelito! **

-**Quieres** **dejar eso! Estamos en una mision y lo sa... que estas haciendo!** –grita espantada y enojada al ver que éste se acerca cada vez más a la dormida con intenciones de besarla- **Shadow! Deja eso!!** – le pega un zape- **Esto es serio!**

-**Qué!** –dice él, sobándose- **Quizás se despierte! Igual que en el cuento que me leias!** –la muchacha lo mira, incredula, y dispuesta a golpearlo una vez más- **Oh vamos Notes! Qué puede pasa...** –pero antes de finalizar la frase, una mano rodea su garganta, aprentando lo suficiente como para inmovilizar a los dos de la sorpresa. Era la mano de la "dormida"

-**Quiero respuestas....** –dice, con una voz algo lúgubre Kari, sentándose en su lecho mientras observa con seriedad a su compañera de asiento- **Y no te atrevas a decirme que lo que estoy tocando! Y viendo! No existe... **–apreta un poco más fuerte la garganta de su presa, para dejar en claro su punto. La colegiala la observa con ira e impotencia, y luego le dedica una mirada de reproche a su compañero

-**Bien... qué quieres saber?** –le dice, resignada, pero aun desafiante

-**La verdad** –dice, llendo directo al grano- **Qué és el! Qué eres tu!... quien... quien soy yo...** –dice, soltando al joven, al darse cuenta de lo que hace. Éste, al ser libre una vez más se coloca de inmediato al lado de su dueña. Ésta lo mira con reproche, pero él la mira como pidiendo compasión, pues la muchacha en la cama se ve fragil y confundida

**-...Esta bien** –dice la muchacha de pelo negro, suspirando- **Pero lo que te voy a decir no saldrá jamas de esta habitación!** –las cortinas se cierran- **Y puede que cambie tu forma de ser para siempre...** –la muchacha no le responde, solo la escucha, atenta- **Sí, hay alguien junto a mi. Su nombre es Shadow y como habras de notar, nadie puede verlo. Eso es porque no es humano, asi de simple **–la muchacha abre los ojos, incredula

-**Hola!** –saluda el mencionado, moviendo la mano en son de saludo de forma amigable- **Al principio nos sorprendio muchísimo que pudieras verme, eres la primera humana que conozco que puede hacerlo!**

-**E... entonces...** –dice Kari, tratando de digerir la información- **Si no eres humano, qué eres? Un fantasma?**

-**No precisamente**- responde la llamada Alice- **Los fantasmas sí existen, pero aquellos seres que antes no podias distinguir bien no son todos fantasmas. La gran mayoria lo son, y algunos humanos pueden llegar a verlos o sentirlos, pero existe otra clase más fuerte, los llamados demonios. Shadow es uno de ellos y los humanos NO pueden verlos** –responde, de forma categórica

-**Pero... los demonios no son supuestamente malos Alice?** –le pregunta Kari, sentandose a lo indio en la cama y tomando más confianza a medida que la conversación continua

-**Qué cruel Kari-chan!** –dice melodramáticamente el demonio en cuestión- **Y yo que pense que no eras una de esas personas prejuiciosas!**

-**Ah! No! No es eso!** –se para de la cama para disculparse, lo que llama la atención de su compañera de curso- **Lo siento mucho Sha... Shadow! Es que...** –agacha la cabeza al no saber qué decir

-**Descuida! Es un prejuicio común entre los humanos!** –le dice, reconfortándola y sonriéndole, para que no este triste- **No todos los demonios somos malos! Algunos somos buenos! Y trabajamos junto a técnicos para Shinigami-sama**

-**Shi... Shinigami-sama?** –pregunta, extrañada

-**En fin!** –dice, interrumpiendo la conversación, Alice- **Como Shadow bien dijo, no todos los demonios son malos, pero muchos si lo son. Y es por ellos que estamos hoy aquí!** –Kari la mira con signo de pregunta, sin entender- **Qué sucedio anoche Kari? En la escuela nombraron tu acto como un intento de suicidio, pero ambas sabemos que eso no fue así... o me equivocó?**- la muchacha comienza a escudriñar a la herida con sus amarillos ojos, casi como si pudiera penetrarle el alma

-**Yo no intente suicidarme!** –responde, indignada- **Solo... **–al sentir esos ojos tan fijos en ella, se calla por un momento. Algo no estaba bien- **Sólo pise mal y me caí, es todo. Si no me crees preguntale a Elizabeth! Siempre me la paso en el techo de la catedral cuando estoy aburrida!**

-**En serio?** –se sostuvieron la mirada por un tiempo, ninguna parecía ceder- **Esta bien, le informare al profesor sobre tu condición y que estaras en clases dentro de una semana** –las cortinas se abren otra vez- **Ah! Y por cierto...** –dice, antes de abrir la puerta- **Varios civiles y monjas cercanos al lugar de tu caída murieron destrozados por alguna extraña razón... Sera mejor que veas donde aterrizas la proxima vez que te "caigas"** –sale del lugar

-**Oi! Notes! Espera!** –la alcanza- **No crees que fuiste muy dura con ella?**- su dueña no responde- **Ella no tiene la culpa de esas muertes!**

-**Cómo sabes eso?!** –le responde indignada su dueña- **Nos esta ocultando algo y voy a averiguar qué es oiste! No pienso dejar que otro Kishin original se forme!**

Civiles... Y monjas, muertos! Qué rayos hice! Por qué no recuerdo nada!

No lo podía soportar! Me quite las vendas como pude y me cubri con una de las sabanas del hospital. Abrí la ventana, el atardecer estaba en su esplendor. Pero más que fijarme en eso, mi mente estaba en qué iba a saltar desde una ventana en el tercero piso. No iba a morir pero, quedaría paraplejica de seguro. Cierto?

-**Agh! Al diablo con todo esto!** –finalmente se decide, toma su mochila y al oir que la perilla de la puerta se mueve, salta

-**... Kari?** –la mujer entra, con una mano en la cabeza pues extrañamente le duele, pero al darse cuenta de lo vacio del cuarto, entra en pánico**- Kari! Kari donde estas!!** –se asoma por la ventana abierta y ve un charco de sangre negra en el piso- **Oh por Dios... no otra vez!** –sale corriendo del lugar- **Madre... por favor! Se lo suplicó! Haga algo por el alma de esta niña!** –luego de muchos pasillos y escaleras llega al lugar, pero solo queda la sangre esparcida- **Kari!!! Kari!!! Ven aquí en este instante Karen Evans!!! **–grita con todas sus fuerzas, antes de quebrarse- **Por favor...**

-**Lo siento Eli...** –dice, por lo bajo, la muchacha, oculta detrás de un árbol cercano, por lo que lo oye todo. Luego de un rato el llanto cesa, y nada se oye, la monja se había ido. Ya con más tranquilidad observa sus piernas, las que estan totalmente rotas y dobladas de manera casi inhumana, pero para el asombro de cualquiera, comienzan a acomodarse en su lugar nuevamente a una asombrosa velocidad- **Si... si mi sangre es negra...** –se dice a si misma, observándose las manos llenas de ella- **quiere decir, que mi alma también lo es?**

Como era de esperarse, nadie respondio mi pregunta. Cuando pude, me levante y corrí como hacía años no lo hacía. Estaba furiosa! Y me sentía sola. Solo quería llorar. Pero sólo he llorado frente a una persona en mi vida! Y esa persona, para mi mala suerte, ya no esta entre nosotros...

-**Mama!!!** –Kari abre de golpe la puerta de la vieja habitación de la Madre Superiora, y llorando, se tira sobre la cama, ahogando sus penas en la vieja y polvorienta almohada- **Mama!!!! Que me esta pasando Mama!! **–se abraza a la almohada, desconsolada- **Dime Mama! Por favor.... dime que me pasa...**

-_Oh mi niña..._ –retumba una voz por toda la vieja y polvorienta habitación- _No llores niñita mía_- una figura humana se comienza a materializar, colocando su mano sobre la cabeza de la triste niña, consolándola- **Ya estoy aqui, ya estoy aqui...** –la muchacha, poco a poco se levanta, viendo frente a ella a la difunta Madre Superiora

-**Mama... de... de verdad eres tu!** –la abraza, en un impulso. La monja corresponde y luego de un rato la muchacha se da cuenta y se separa, asombrada- **Te!... te puedo tocar!!**

-**Je, pero por supuesto niña!** –dice, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo- **Estoy aqui no?**

-**Pe... pero eres un fantasma!! Estas muerta?!**

-**Y eso qué! Acaso no te enseñe a no ser prejuiciosa!** –silencio- **Ay querida... es tanto lo que tienes que aprender. Todo un nuevo mundo se te acaba de abrir!**

-**Mama... qué soy yo? Tu lo sabes?!** –la mujer guarda silencio- **Por favor dímelo! Yo... vi a un demonio y... no recuerdo nada! Mi... mi sangre es negra! Y... gente... gente inocente murio!!! No se si los mate Mama!!** –nuevamente cae en llanto- **No sé lo que hice!! Por favor... dime que yo no lo hice! Por favor!**

-**Oh querida!** –la vuelve a abrazar- **Nunca... NUNCA! Digas que eres un qué! Tu eres un quién! Eres Karen Evans! Una gran muchachita, algo traviesa pero muy, muy buena** –le levanta el rostro, para que la mire- **Que importa de qué color sea tu sangre! Tu eres tu, no importa lo que pase. Siempre manten eso en mente de acuerdo?** –la vuelve a abrazar, pues comienza a desvanecerse- _Nosotros siempre te amaremos..._ –le sonrie, algo triste- _Tú y tu padre son tan iguales..._ –se desvanece por completo

-**Mama... **–sigue llorando, sin poderlo evitar. Vuelve a abrazar la almohada, y se queda ahi, sola y triste

Me quede asi unas cuantas horas. Despues Eli me encontro. Me retó como nunca antes lo había hecho, con lágrimas de desesperación en los ojos. Me pego, me grito, se desahogo todo lo que quizo, por todas las tonteras que le he hecho por todos estos años, y al final me abrazó.Me maldije por tener a tanta gente que me quisiera. No quiero hacerles daño! No quiero hacerle daño a nadie.

Luego de que nos calmamos, le pedi a Eli si podía cambiarme a la habitacion de Mama. Luego de un rato, cedio. No cambie nada de lugar, solo lo limpie un poco y traje solo mi ropa del otro cuarto. Ese lugar me tranquilizaba. Solo podria dormir aqui esa noche.

-**Listo!** –dice, ordenando la última prenda- **Esa era la ultima. Espero no te moleste duerma aqui Mama** –le dice, a una fotografía de la Madre Superiora- **Bueno, sera mejor que arregle la mochila para mañana**- Comienza a desarmarla, cuando, de una de los bolsillo, cae una cajetilla de cigarrillos negra- **.......** –los toma, con algo de odio y finalmente lo tira contra la pared, rebotando en esta y quedando detras de su closet- **Malditas cosas!** –de la sola rabia, tambien tira su mochila, pero esa golpea en la parte baja del closet, abriendo un cajon con llave que no habia notado- **Que es eso?** –se acerca, y ve que esta casi vacio, excepto por un antiguo libro, lleno de polvo. Sacude el polvo con las manos y el titulo se deja ver- **"Soul"**- lo abre, y lo primero que nota es la primera pagina, con una frase escrita con letras góticas- **"Un alma pura reside en una mente y cuerpo sanos"** –mas allá de esa frase, el libro no tiene nada escrito- **Qué extraño...**

-**Puedo pasar?** –pregunta una voz detras de la puerta, luego de haber golpeado suavemente. Recibe un si, y la monja entra- **Como estas?**

-**Mejor...** –le responde, cerrando el libro y dejandolo sobre su falda- **Cómo estan tus heridas?**

-**Esto? Puff! No son nada! Descuida!** –dice, fingiendo que no le duelen. Se sienta a su lado y le sonrie- **Y esto?** –notando el libro, lo toma entre sus manos- **Donde lo encontraste?**

-**No es gran cosa** –dice, observando a la monja hojearlo- **Estaba en uno de los cajones del closet de Mama. Quizás queria usarlo como bitacora, o algun diario**

-**De qué hablas Kari? Ya esta totalmente ocupado** –le dice, mostrandole las paginas, las cuales ella ve completamente llenas- **No hay ningun lado donde escribir. Es el libro de recetas de la Madre Superiora**

-**Ah?...** –pero ella no veia nada, solo aquella frase al principio- **Bueno, de todas formas** –se lo quita- **si no te molesta, preferiria conservarlo** –lo guarda en su mochila. Silencio- **Eli... yo te hice esas heridas no es cierto?**

-**Pero de que tonterias hablas!** –dice, levantandose de la cama, y comenzar a ordenar lo que ya esta ordenado, evitando el tema- **El golpe en la cabeza si que te afecto! Jaja!**

-**Elizabeth!!** –le grita la muchacha. La monja deja de hacer lo que hacía- **Dime la verdad. Estoy en lo correcto no es así?** –silencio- **Maté a alguien Eli? Por favor dimelo! Sea cual sea la respuesta! Quiero saber!** –se oye a la monja sollozar- **Necesito que me lo digas!! Sé que no soy normal! Necesito saber si lo hice! Soy peligrosa... Dimelo Elizabeth!**

-**Callate!!** –explota la monja, en llanto- **Solo callate quieres! No quiero recordarlo!!** –y se va, dando un fuerte portazo

Luego de eso paso una se volvio a hablar más de ello. Decidi no insistirle a Eli, era obvio que lo sucedido fue mucho para ella. Pero tenia tantas dudas que queria resolver. Una parte de mi queria saber lo que habia ocurrido esa noche. Otra parte, simplemente queria olvidar todo y aferrarse a lo normal. Pero eso ya no era una opción.

-**Un alma pura...** –se dice a si misma, recostada sobre su cama, con el libro abierto sobre su cara- **en un cuerpo y mente sanos... Cómo se supone que interprete esto!** –unos golpes en su ventana la distraen- **Pero que...**

-**Anda! Abre!** –le dice una rana verde, que topetea su ventana. Le abre, con completo asombro- **Uff... por qué tardaste tanto?**

-**E... Eruka?!** –pregunta, sorprendida al haber reconocido la voz

-**Qué? Te sorprende?** –dice la rana, riendose de la ingenuidad de la muchacha- **Te hemos extrañado querida, dónde te habias metido?** –silencio- **Ne, como estuvo tu cena?** –le pregunta, con voz siniestra

-**Cena? De que demonios ha...** –su mente se paraliza al recordar rostros humanos y gritos, de aquella noche- **Te refieres a...?**

-**Pero por supuesto linda!** –le dice, una pequeña explosion se lleva a cabo y ahora esta frente a ella la muchacha que conoce- **de qué otra cosa te podria esta hablando? Ese fue tu primer dia de vida cariño. Por fin maduraste!**

-**Ma... madure?!**

-**No como humano por supuesto!** –le dice, tomandole la mano- **Ven, Medusa quiere verte enseguida! Esta ansiosa por qué le cuentes todo, con lujo de detalles!**

-**Que! Espera!** –se safa del agarre- **Qué demonios esta pasando aqui?!**

-**Asi que en realidad no sabes eh?** –silencio. Una nueva explosion vuelve a transformarla en sapo- **Ven! Sigueme! Si deseas conocer la verdadera verdad, claro esta... jujuju** –la rana sale saltando por su ventana

-**... Maldición!** –luego de que la rana saliera, ella misma salta de la ventana y la sigue a la distancia- **Eruka!! Contestame!**

-**Jujujuju tienes que atraparme primero!!**

Nos adentrabamos cada vez másx en extraños pasajes y rincones de la ciudad. La noche era evidente, y como un clásico Viernes había mucha gente en las calles y locales nocturnos. De seguro vamos al local de Medusa, pensé, pero para mi asombro lo pasamos sin ningun comentario por Eruka. En cambio comenzamos a subir edificios hasta llegar a una vieja azotea de un teatro que si mal no recuerdo, van a demoler.

-**Eruka?** –dice la muchacha, luego de llegar al techo y no encontrar a la rana por ningun lado- **A dónde se fue...**

-**Hola querida! Tanto tiempo sin verte** –dice, sentada en el borde de la azotea, una mujer rubia vestida en cuero- **Ven, sientate! El espectáculo esta por empezar!**

-**Qué es todo esta Medusa?!** –le dice, desde la distancia, pero la mujer solo le hace señas para que la acompañe. Finalmente se sienta a su lado- **Contestame, por favor.**

-**No puedo contestar a menos que me hagan una pregunta cariño** –le dice, sonriendo macabramente- **Una pregunta que necesite una de mis respuestas**

-**Qué soy yo?** –pregunta, observando la luna, la cual desde entonces, tiene rostro

-**Eres el ser más hermoso de todos querida. Incomprendido, odiado y amado. Eres un dios...!** –dice, susurrandole al oido

-**Quiero la verdad Medusa!** –le grita, indignada- **No me vengas con tus estupideces quieres! Es imposible que un humano...**

-**Yo nunca dije que fueras humana, querida** –dice, interrumpiendola- **Tal cual tu "amiga" te dijo** –dice, enfatizando esa palabra- **Los humanos NO pueden, ver esto**- dice, extendiendo los brazos al cielo

-**Por qué?...** –pregunta, observando el cielo también

-**Porque** **es nuestro mundo! Nuestro y de nadie más! Los humanos son meros insectos! Que obstruyen el camino, ignorantes, que solo sirven de mero aperitivo** –gritos comienzan a oirse abajo, en las calles. Un extraño ser humanoide, comienza a atacar a la gente, tanto humanos como fantasmas- **Lo oyes querida! No suena delicioso...**

-**... qué... que es esa cosa?! **- dice Kari, abrazandose a si misma, y temblando ligeramente. Aquellos gritos, sonaban iguales a los de sus memorias perdidas- **Haz que se aleje!!**

-**Eso querida, es un Kishin! No es una magnifica criatura?** –con el brazo, obliga a la muchacha a mantenerse sentada, para que no se escape- **Que pasa? Le tienes miedo a algo tan burdo como eso? Tu puedes hacer muchisimo más... O es que acaso, te abre el apetito ver tan suculento aperitivo?**

-**Sueltame!!!** –grita la muchacha, desesperada por salir del lugar. Por alguna razon que no entendia, sus ojos se estaban poniendo negros y comenzaba a tener hambre. Muchísima hambre- **No quiero!! No quiero comerme a nadie!!! **–pero de repente el hambre ceso, y el color de sus ojos volvio a la normalidad. Volvio la vista hacia abajo y la vio- **Alice...**

-**Agh! Esa odiosa shinigami!!** –la mencionada estaba abajo, venciendo al Kishin que habia aparecido con una guadaña negra- **Vamos! Tenemos que irnos de aqui!** –toma a Kari de la muñeca, con fuerza y la arrastra para huir

-**Que! No! Alejate de mi!!** –forcejea para escaparse, pero no encuentra la fuerza para ello- **Que me dejes!!!!** –tal es su desesperación, que sacando una fuerza sobrehumana se libera, arrancandole el brazo a la mujer en el proceso- **Ahhhh!...**

-**...Vaya si has madurado **–dice Medusa, admirando la falta de su brazo. Pero sus ojos muestran confusión al notar que su brazo arrancado se desintegra, siendo purificado- **Hm.... escucha mis palabras querida, no importa que bando escojas, este mundo y otros, pereceran ante tus pies! No importa cuanto intentes cambiar! Tu alma es negra! Y siempre lo sera! **–la mujer se transforma en serpiente y huye del lugar

-**Có... como?** –se pregunta, viendose la mano que desintegro el brazo- **Cómo hice eso?** –de repente siente un extraño presentimiento y esquiva milagrosamente una hoja de guadaña que casi le corta la cabeza- **Alice!!**

-**Que haces aqui?!** –le pregunta la muchacha, vistiendo como gothic lolita y con un aire mucho más amenazador, guadaña en mano

-**Yo... yo sólo...** –pero se calla, la hoja del arma esta peligrosamente sobre su cuello

-**Tranquila Notes** –le dice una voz proveniente de la guadaña, una voz que Kari parece reconocer- **No ha hecho nada malo...**

-**Aún...** –recalca la muchacha de pelo negro, quitando el arma de su presa de mala gana

-**Shadow?...** –dice, mirando extrañada el arma

-**Más te vale cuidar tus pasos Evans** –le dice Alice, antes de saltar por la azotea- **Te estoy vigilando...** –salta y durante el salto la guadaña se transforma en su joven acompañante


	5. Chapter 5

Amigas y Rivales

-**Muy bien chicos!** –dice el profesor, luego de terminar de escribir un problema matemático- **Alguno de ustedes puede decirme el resultado? Alguno?** –nota que varios brazos se levantan para responder, pero que solo una alumna no parece prestar atención- **Kari?**

-**mmm **–recién la castaña levanta la cabeza para ver si quiera la pizarra. Se le queda viendo por un par de segundos, y luego baja la cabeza- **8.9654** –responde, sin mayor animo y continua con lo que hacía, rayar las hojas de su cuaderno escribiendo cualquier cosa

-**Vaya... es correcto!** –dice, algo asombrado, el docente- **Bien muchachos! Y alguno puede decirme los pasos para llegar a este resultado?** –otro lote de alumnos levanta el brazo, y uno de ellos es elegido y sale a la pizarra a desarrollarlo -**Muy bien!** –el niño se va a su asiento- **Ahora, este es más difi...** –pero es interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta que se abre. Era una de sus alumnas, llegando atrasada- **Oh! Alice! Bienvenida! Es bastante inusual en ti llegar tarde...**

-**Lo siento mucho profesor...** –le responde, muy educada- **Es que...**

-**No! Descuida!** –le dice, de lo más relajado del mundo- **Kari-chan ya me habia avisado de que llegarias tarde debido a ciertas diligencias. No tienes de qué preocuparte! Adelante! Toma asiento** –el profesor continua escribiendo el nuevo problema

-**Eh... si, con permiso**- la muchacha toma su lugar. Se puede llegar a decifrar cierta confusión en sus ojos, pero no deja que nadie se de cuenta de ello. Al menos, nadie humano

-**Oi...** –le susurra una voz que ella conoce, y que los demas no pueden ver- **No crees que deberias darle las gracias a...**

-**Ni se te ocurra decirlo!** –le dice, mirandolo enojadisima y haciendolo callar en el acto- **Y tu!** –le dice a su compañera de asiento, quien solo esta escribiendo sin verla- **No te metas en lo que no te incumbe!!** –se sienta

-**... **-Kari la ignora de sobremanera, escribiendo la misma frase una y otra vez con distintos tipos de letras- **"Alma" ... "Mente" ... "Cuerpo"** –murmura para si, concentrada

-**... **–Alice a escucha, y extrañada mira de reojo lo que la otra escribe, quedado pasmada por lo que lee- **Que... ! De donde sacaste esto?!** –le dice, arrancando la hoja del cuaderno de la otra

-**No te metas en lo que no te incumbe** –le dice, quitandole el papel y arrugándolo- **Y de nada... supuce que llegarias tarde**- le dice, autosuficiente para luego comenzar a escribir lo mismo en una hoja nueva

-**Hm!** –la de pelo oscuro, bufa, y mira a la pizarra, enojada. Un espiritu, sentado en el piso en medio de las dos, solo suspira

Esa era nuestra rutina. A ninguna de nosotras nos gustaba, pero era lo único que podiamos hacer. Después de todo habia pasado ya un mes desde mi incidente del suicidio y todo en la escuela seguia normal. Sé que yo no le agrado a Alice, ni ella me agrada a mi. Pero el destino nos tenia sentadas una al lado de la otra, y teniamos que poder convivir.

En parte, ahora entendia un poco más este singular mundo al que se me abrieron las puertas. Por lo que podia percibir, estos demonios llamados Kishin, aparecian de vez en cuando y sin patron alguno. A cualquier hora y en cualquier lugar. Y al parecer es el "trabajo" de Alice eliminarlos antes de que provoquen demasiadas muertes. Para ello utiliza a Shadow, quien transformándose en un arma, la ayuda a pelear contra aquellos cómo ella sabe donde atacaran, lo desconozco, pero... me pregunto si sera por como huelen. Si he de ser franca, apestan bastante.

-**Bien! Ahora, quien puede...** –es interrumpido por la campana. Es hora de recreo y todos los alumnos salen del lugar de inmediato- **Bueno... sera la otra clase supongo** –el profesor también se va

-**... Oye, ya te vas? **-dice Alice al ver a su compañera alistando sus cosas. Pero Kari no le responde solo sigue con lo que hace y se dirige hacia la puerta- **Esa frase!!** –la castaña frena, sin verla aun- **Dónde la aprendiste?**

-**... Sabes lo que significa? **–silencio

-**Para qué quieres saberlo?**

-**Je... no respondiste mi pregunta Alice!** –le dice, divertida, esta vez enfrentándola- **Tu sabes Shadow?** –este mira a su compañera de batalla, pero no dice nada- **Ya veo...** –se va

-**Oye! Aún quedan clases!** –le advierte la pelinegra, pero Kari solo sube y baja los hombros en son de desinteres- **Agh! Quien entiende a esa niña!** –dice, amurrándose y arreglando sus cosas también

-**Vas... vas a seguirla?** –pregunta extrañado Shadow

-**Pues claro que si! De seguro trama algo!** –sigue ordenando rápidamente sus cosas, refunfuñando

-**Pe... pero... **–su ama no parece oirlo- **Te das cuenta de que vas a hacerte la cimarra, señorita perfección? Que pasara con tu asistencia perfecta?** –le dice, burlón. De inmediato la muchacha deja de ordenar

-**.... Demonios!!! **–de la furia, patea el cubiculo al lado del suyo, botándolo al piso- **Maligna come-chicle!! ... ah?** –pero algo cae de debajo del cubiculo, un pequeño y antiguo libro- **que es eso?...** –lo recoge

-**Debe de ser de Kari-chan** –dice Shadow, volviendo a ordenar el desastre que hizo Alice- **se le debe haber quedado..... Notes?** –pregunta, al ver la cara de desconcierto de su compañera

-**E... este libro...** –dice, asombrada de encontrar en la portada un sello muy conocido para ella. El sello de una calavera- **Shi... SHIBUSEN!!!**

-**Que!!!** –exclama Shadow y tomando el libro, examina la portada y nota el mismo sello- **Que hace Kari con un libro de la biblioteca de SHIBUSEN? No se supone que todo desaparecio despues de.... Eh?** **Notes? A donde vas?** –su dueña habia tomado su mochila y corria por las escaleras

-**No te quedes ahi! Vamos!** –le grita, corriendo a toda velocidad- **Y trae ese libro!** –Shadow asiente y comienza a correr con ella, alcanzando su paso muy facilmente- **Evans tiene demasiado qué explicar...**

Camine por un tiempo, pensado, jugando con la cajetilla de cigarros en mi mano. Aún cuando esa frase es tan específica, parece contener más de lo que se ve. No era solo una frase pegajosa para vender una vida sana o algo asi... era algo mas! Pero sola no podia decifrarlo, y nadie parecia querer ayudarme, al menos no aquellos que sabian. Por lo que decidi hablar con alguien que si supiera. Estaran pensando en Medusa, yo tambien lo pense, pero esa mujer esta loca! Eso lo dejo bien claro. No, solo hay alguien en esa "organizacion" en el cual confiaría de verdad...

-**Qein!** –dice, en tono cantado al llegar a un viejo parque con juegos para niños. Aunque maltrechos, todo sigue en su lugar, pero ni un alma se divisa- **Qein!! Sal de ahi... te tengo una sorpresa!** –la muchacha se sienta en uno de los columpios y saca un barquillo con helado de frutilla- **Es tu favorito! Recuerdas?... Tal como a ti te gusta**- nota que el columpio vacío a su izquierda se balancea ligeramente, por lo que sonrie y le pasa el helado- **Gracias por venir...** –a alguien le hubiera asombrado que el helado estuviera flotando en el aire, pero pronto aparece la verdad. Un hechizo se rompe y ahora es visible la delgada figura del muchacho

-**De... de nada...** –dice, muy tímido el alto y delgado muchacho. Con algo de miedo acerca el helado para probarlo, y luego de hacerlo, se le ilumina el rostro y por primera vez se lo ve feliz. Lo saborea, con suma felicidad- **Gra... gracias! Esta... esta muy rico...**

-**Descuida!** –le sonrie- **Aun sé lo que te gusta...** –permanecen en silencio un momento. Luego de pensarlo la muchacha saca de su bolsillo la caja de cigarrillos- **Qein... necesito que me ayudes en algo**

-**Pa... Pasa algo Kari?** –pregunta, observando a la muchacha a su lado y dejando de lado su helado

-**Qein... tu haces éstos no es asi?** –le muestra la cajetilla. El muchacho asiente- **de qué estan hechos? Puedes decirme?** –el muchacho baja la cabeza, y comienza a temblar- **Por favor... es importante para mi**

-**Pero... Me... Medusa-sama dice...**

-**Al diablo lo que diga esa arpía!!** –dice Kari, parándose indignada. Al notar que su amigo tiembla más debido a su grito, suspira y lo abraza- **Qein, por favor... Necesito saber. Gente... gente inocente a muerto por mi culpa, y es debido a estos cigarrillos que yo no recuerdo nada!**

-**O.... o sea que a Kari... ya... ya no le gusta lo que hago...** –dice, sollozando en el hombro de la muchacha, como un niño pequeño

-**No! No es eso... al contrario...** –dice, acariciándole la rubia cabellera- **Yo amo lo que haces. Es solo que... han pasado tantas cosas malas! Y todo el mundo me culpa! Y como no recuerdo... no sé si de verdad fui yo **–el muchacho levanta la cabeza y la observa. Al ver lo triste que se ve la muchacha, inocentemente la besa en los labios, tan solo un suave roce- **Qe... Qein!!** –dice, sonrojándose y casi retrocediendo

-**No importa lo que diga otra gente** –le dice, calmado y casi serio el muchacho, por primera vez, llegando incluso a verse sabio- **Kari ser buena mientras ella lo desee. Si Kari decide ser buena, no importa lo que otros le hagan, Kari seguira siendo ella misma. Kari decide... **–le sonrie- **Y Kari siempre toma decisión correcta!**

-**.... E... En serio crees eso? **–le pregunta, el muchacho asiente muchas veces. Kari sonrie, y le devuelve el suave beso, pero el muchacho no reacciona como ella, de hecho se la queda mirando, como si no entiendiera lo que habia ocurrido- **Muchas gracias Qein... no sé que haria sin ti...** –se da la media vuelta y comienza a irse

-**Kari ya se va? Entonces ya no quererlos?** –dice, mostrándole la cajetilla. La muchacha se va vuelta, y luego de pensarlo un poco los toma de vuelta

-**Pueden ser utiles algun dia...** –le sonrie- **Cuidate Qein!** –dice, moviendo su mano en son de despedida, mientras corre en dirección contraria. El muchacho en el columpio le responde, moviendo su mano más pasivamente y desaparece, con el hechizo una vez más

Luego de aquella conversacion con Qein, por alguna razon las cosas ya no eran tan complicadas. Y me sentia feliz, y liviana. El tenia razon! Mi vida la hago y la decido yo! Y quizas en el fondo, sea eso lo que aquella frase dice. Todo tiene que estar en armonia, tu yo interno. Tu sabes quien eres. No importa el resto. Que importa de qué color sea mi alma, si es que las almas tiene un color! Es mi alma! Y si no les gusta, se largan! Asi de simple.

-**Evans!!!!** –oye que la llaman, por lo que se detiene en plena carrera, en medio de la huella. El semáforo aun indica luz verde

-**Alice?** –pregunta, extrañada, al reconocer a quien tiene ahora en frente. Esta le muestra el motivo que las reune ahi- **Co.... cómo... Dame eso!** –dice, lanzándosele encima y tratando de alcanzar el susodicho libro, pero la de pelo oscuro la aleja de un solo golpe en el estomago

-**Cómo es que alguien como TU tiene esto eh!?!** -le grita, a quien acaba de patear en la boca del estomago- **Contesta!!! Cómo es que tienes un libro de SHIBUSEN!! Demonio!!**

-**Te dije... que eso no te incumbe Alice!! **-dice, parándose. La luz verde del semaforo comienza a parpadear, anunciando un cambio- **Me importa un comino si es de esa cosa llamada Shibu-no-se-cuanto!! Ese libro es mio!! Y tu no puedes...** – de repente, un putrefacto olor llega a su nariz, y una sensación de apetito comienza a llenar sus entrañas- **No... no otra vez...**

-**Qué!! QUÉ NO PUEDO HACER EH?** –le dice su compañera, ignorando el cambio de actitud de la otra- **No me importa lo que pienses! Este libro de es propiedad de Shibusen! Y no dejare que alguien como tu lo ten...**

Todo sucedio tan rápido. El olor era demasiado fuerte, y me llenaba los sentidos, asqueándome de sobremanera. Venia de arriba, de abajo. De todos lados. Y ese apetito. Tenia demasiada hambre, como aquella vez con Medusa. Empece a temer por lo que pudiera hacer, podria herir a Alice! Y ella misma me mataria si pudiera. Qué debia hacer?! Queria huir pero... mi cuerpo no parecia querer seguirme. No me obedecia. A... a una parte de mi, le gustaba la sensación. Ese hambre de locura. Alice seguia hablando sin sentido con su molesta vocecita. Lo único que atine a hacer fue buscar con la mirada a Shadow, en busca de ayuda.

-**Notes...** –le dice Shadow, acercandose a su ama, al ver a los ojos a la castaña. Pero ésta no le hace caso y sigue reprochandole- **Notes! **–el escalofrio aún le recorria la espina dorsal. Y es que los ojos de Kari...

-**Agh! Shadow! Que quie...** –pero no alcanzo a reprocharle, y no tenia qué. La luz del semáforo se había vuelto roja. Éste la habia tomado de un brazo y lanzado hacia atras mientras el mismo retrocedia, de no ser por esa accion ambos habrian sido alcanzados por el bestial zarpazo que la castaña les habia mandado- **Evans...** –dice la muchacha, al notar los cambios en la muchacha, que ahora tiene un aire más bestial

-**Como odio cuando tienes la razón**- le dice Shadow, a medida que se transforma en una luz oscura y se transforma en una gran hoz, que ella atrapa

-**Y que lo digas...** –le responde, moviendo con agilidad la enorme arma. Se pone en posicion de batalla, pero la otra muchacha no ataca- **Vamos Evans!!**

-**Ca.... ca.... lla.... te...** –dice, con dificultad Kari, abrazándose a si misma, con tal fuerza, que se hace daño con sus mismas uñas en los brazo, dejando salir sangre oscura, para sorpresa de la otra menor- **no.... me... ti... tien... tes...**

-**Oi... Notes! Acaso esta?** –le dice la hoz. La muchacha no responde- **Aun no es un demonio?**

-**Te equivocas**- dice, acercándose a paso firme para quedar en frente de la temblante figura de su compañera de asiento- **Ella es un demonio. Solo, le queda un minimo de conciencia humana a estas alturas**- con un rapido movimiento coloca la hoja de la hoz sobre la espalda de su enemigo, dispuesta a partirlo por la mitad- **Lo mejor es acabar con esto ante de que... haga algun daño del que se pueda arrepentir despues**

Entendia lo que Alice decia. Tenia razon, no podria controlarme. No queria hacerle daño a nadie más, y si ella podia frenar eso, preferia que lo hiciera. Pero de repente, el hedor ceso. Entonces, lo entendi y de golpe me levante y empuje a Alice hacia la acera con todas mis fuerzas. A la vez, algo surgio del piso, un enorme ser deforme que parecia más una masa gigante que cualquier otra cosa. Era un Kishin. El tenerlo debajo solo me dio más sensacion de apetito. Fue entonces, que perdi lo último de cordura que me quedaba. Tenia hambre, y sabia muy bien que habia en el delicioso Kishin.

-**Notes! Despierta!** –oye que le dice su hoz, abre los ojos, recordando que la empujaron a la acerca. Y al abrir los ojos no cabe de la impresion, algo, de lo que solo habia leido en libros antiguos, ocurria frente a ella- **Notes que ocurre!**

-**Tenemos que salir de aqui...** –dice, y como hacia tiempo no lo hacía, huyo del lugar, quedando sobre el techo de uno de los edificios cercanos, asombrada por lo que veia. Su compañera, actuando como una bestia atacaba al recien emergido Kishin de igual manera como este se defendia

-**Notes! Tenemos que hacer algo, no podemos dejar a Kari ahi sola!** –le grita su hoz

-**Que quieres que haga!** –le grita, impotente- **si bajamos, estaremos muertos, eso te lo aseguro** –silencio- **observa bien Shadow, es una pelea entre Kishin. El más fuerte se comera al más debil, y todo lo que este a su paso, si sigue con apetito**

-**Pero... Kari no es un Kishin! Es imposible que ella...!** –un fuerte remezón se siente, la mencionada colegiala, con una fuerza sobrehumana habia levantado y lanzado aquella enorme masa a metros de distancia, derrumbando algunas casas

-**Lo sera si se lo come**- dice, con un deje de tristeza, la muchacha

-**No podemos dejar que eso pase!** –silencio- **Notes! No importa lo que me digas! Tu y yo lo vimos, ella aun es humana! Tiene autocontrol, solo necesita...**

-**Aprender a utilizarlo! Lo se! ... Agh** –toma con firmeza la hoz, y baja en direccion a la batalla- **Como odio que tengas la razón...**

No sabia que pasaba. No sabia donde estaba. Me sentia lejana, y sin problema alguno, pero aun tenia hambre. Mucha hambre. Y lo unico que se me venia a la mente, es que no me gustaba esa sensacion. Queria que parara. Pero para eso debia comer. Comer qué, no sabia, no se veia nada para comer. Pero tenia tanta hambre. De repente, deje de sentir hambre, pero no estaba satisfecha tampoco. Que habia pasado.

-**Que....** –pero se queda callada al instante, aterrada, al despertar. Se encuentra entremedio de un mar de sangre y pedazos de carne putrefacta- **No... no otra vez...** –dice, apunto de llorar, cuando siente una mano sobre su hombro

-**Esta bien Kari, no haz sido tu**- le dicen, calmándola

-**Alice?**- dice, reconociéndola nuevamente. Ahora que lo notaba bien, el kishin seguia vivo, retorciéndose de dolor, pues una parte de su cuerpo habia sido mutilada- **Alice espera!**

-**Descuida!** –le dice Shadow, mostrando su rostro en el reflejo de la cuchilla de la hoz- **Nosotros nos encargaremos de esto, si Kari? Tu solo, esperanos ahi** –la muchacha, luego de un rato, asiente

No pude evitar verlo, la forma cómo mataban a ese ser. Al kishin. Pense que saldria sangre por doquier y cosas asi, y sin embargo fue tan silencioso. Al ser partido por la mitad por la hoz, el ser se desintegro dejando a su paso una enorme cantidad de bolas flotantes luminosas. Eran rojas, y casi parecian llamas flotantes. Eran hermosas. Shadow, en su forma humana, tomaba cada una de ellas, y se las comia de forma ceremoniosa. Saboreando cada una. Acaso, sabran a algo aquellas cosas.

-**Yo no haria eso si fuera tu...** –le dice Alice, al ver que Kari, con curiosidad habia tomado una de las esferas y la miraba- **No** **querras comerte a otro humano o si?**

-**Que?! O sea que esto es...**

-**Sip, es un alma humana**- dice Alice. Kari le pasa el alma, y ella la toma con igual delicadeza- **La pobre fue devorada por el Kishin, y por eso esta roja**

-**Entonces, no es normal que las almas sean de ese color?**

-**En su mayoria son azules**- le contesta, extrañada un poco por la pregunta- **Pero, las hay de todos los colores segun sé. Ves esas manchas oscuras?** -le dice, mostrándoselas- **Son los ratros del Kishin, cuando un alma es devorada, ésta de a poco comienza a contaminarse. Por eso Shadow se las come. Como demonio que es, puede consumirlas y, por decirlo de alguna manera, purificarlas...**

-**Ya veo...** –dice Kari, sonriendo levemente. Luego de unos minutos, todas las almas fueron consumidas, y el silencio las invade a las dos, que se habian quedado sentadas en el suelo viendo Shadow haciendo su trabajo

-**Todo listo!** –dice Shadow, totalmente feliz- **Gracias por la comida!!**

-**Jeje, si sigues comiendo asi engordarás Shadow!** –bromea Kari, sintiendose más tranquila ahora. De repente, siente que tiene algo sobre su falda, es un libro- **Alice?**

-**Supongo que te lo puedes quedar...** –le dice, tratando de no verla a los ojos- **Pero solo si prometes cuidarlo con tu vida!** –le dice, seria, de una manera que es graciosa- **Es un legado de Shibusen! Que no debe caer en manos equivocadas oiste!**

-**Alice...**

-**Agh! Y no me digas asi! No me gusta ese nombre!** –le dice, refunfuñona

-**Pero ese es tu nom...**

-**Notes! Me llamo Deadly Notes oiste! Notes-sama para ti!** –le dice, autosuficiente. Kari pone cara de no entender nada

-**De verdad te llamas asi?**

-**Sip!** –le contesta Shadow, hincándose para quedar a la altura de Kari- **Notes se puse el nombre de Alice para poder andar entre los humanos de manera que no llamara la atencion. Pero como sabes, eso no es muy fácil para ella** –dice, susurrándole, cómplice- **Con ese pelo suyo, quien no resaltaria!**

-**Oye! No es mi culpa que las tinturas humanas sean tan débiles!** –dice, sonrojándose totalmente enojada, llegando incluso a pisotear fuertemente el piso

-**Jajajaja.... pues si es un nombre muy extraño!** –dice Kari, riendo de lo lindo- **Pero sabes, te viene mejor Pattu! Por que pisoteas el piso como uno! Jajaja!**

-**Que dijiste!!** –dice Notes, pisoteando el suelo y causando más risas en la castaña- **Me las pagaras Evans!!** –y la comienza a perseguir. Shadow solo observa la escena, sonriendo enternecido. Quien diria que su dueña podria hacer amistades...


	6. Chapter 6

Conociéndonos

-**Kari!** –dice una monja, entrando feliz de la vida a la habitación- **Voy camino a la reunión de apoderados! Segura que no quieres ir conmigo?**

-**Ya te dije que no!** –le dice la muchacha, rodeada por un montón de libros abiertos- **Suficiente tengo con la tarea! Como para hacer todo lo que esa escuela me dice!**

-**Ohhh vamos! Sera divertido!** –la muchacha la mira como diciendo "desde cuando algo de la escuela es divertido?"- **Oh bueno! Esta bien! Mientras hagas tu tarea me conformo** –le da un beso en la mejilla, de manera maternal, que la muchacha rehuye un poco- **Venga! Cuando termines eso podrias hacer la cena para el resto de los huerfanos?**

-**Oye! Ese es tu traba...!** –pero la monja ya se había ido, dejándola con la frase hasta ahi- **Hn!** –mira el montón de libros a su alrededor- **Agh! Al diablo con esto! Si ella no hace SU trabajo! Yo menos!** –va a la cama y se echa boca arriba, sacando de su mochila un libro- **y TU!** –le dice al antiguo libro sobre su cara- **Por qué no tienes NADA más escrito!!**

Semana tras semana había pasado. Y nada! Pattu me había dicho que aquella pequeña calavera grabada en la portada, junto al nombre del libro, indicaba que pertenecía a SHIBUSEN. Ya saben, la extraña "organización" a la que ella pertenece al parecer. Que antes, era muy conocida y respetada y un montón de tonterías más. Pero que "algo" habia ocurrido (no me quizo decir qué)y ahora todo era ruinas. Así, que lo que tengo en mi cara, es una de las pocos vestigios que se salvaron.

Pero si es TAN importante! Por qué demonios esta en blanco!! Ni siquiera ella sabe. Ademas, Eli lo ve solo como un libro de recetas! Y yo y Pattu no vemos eso... Aqui hay magia! Aunque ella diga que eso no es posible! De qué otra manera se puede explicar esto!

-**Mmmm.... quizás hay algo que aún no he intentado!** –se dice a si misma, mientras hojea de un lado para el otro las blancas hojas- **Veamos... ya le tire sal. Lo mojé con agua bendita, de lluvia, y agua normal **–dice, divertida al recordarlo- **Ah! También lo mordió el perro de la esquina!...** –y aún pese a todo el libro estaba intacto- **Agh! No se me ocurre na... Auch!** –de tanto mover las hojas una de las puntas de ésta, le corto levemente el dedo, del cual rápidamente una gran y oscura gota de sangre surgio- **...Sera que...** –con una idea cruzándole la cabeza, volvio al inicio de las hojas, y con sumo cuidado dejo caer la gota de sangre en ella, fascinándose por lo sucedido. Letras, letras y más letras, como si su sangre fuera tinta, empezaron a surgir en la pagina y en la siguiente también...

Era asombroso. De verdad era magia.Cómo no se me habia ocurrido usar la sangre!! La gota se esparció por la hoja entera, y por las que seguían hasta que finalmente cesó. El papel absorbio toda la sangre, quedando totalmente limpio y prolijamente escrito.

-**Bienvenidos! Apoderados y alumnos! A esta nueva reunión semestral!** –dice un profesor a los presentes, de manera algo entusiasta, quizás demasiado- **Bueno! Comenzaremos con el punto dejado la reunión anterior...** –comienza a hablar y algunos le colocan atención, otros no

-**No es justo!!** –exclama un joven que solo dos de los presentes pueden ver- **Entiendo que Notes tenga que estara acá! Pero por qué yo tambien!** –se queja Shadow, casi lloriqueando

-**Porque no pienso aburrirme aqui sola!** –le responde su dueña- **Ademas! Yo tampoco deberia de estar aqui! **–le dice al hombre de bata a su lado- **Tengo mejores cosas que hacer!** –reclama, como una niña pequeña

-**El colegio también es importante Notes** –le dice el hombre, de tornillos y cicatrices, mirándola de reojo por sus lentes- **Ademas, ningún Kishin se ha reportado últimamente, descansa un poco. Trata de parecer una alumna normal por un tiempo**

-**Para qué!** –le responde por lo bajo- **no soy normal...** –de repente la atención de todos se centra hacia el frente

-**Ah! Ehm... lamento llegar tarde!** –dice una monja, sonriéndo de manera cándida- **E... esta es la reunión de la sala 203?**

-**Si!** –le responde el profesor- **Usted ha de ser la apoderada de Kari-chan! No es así!** –ella asiente- **Bien! Tome asiento allá!** –le indica el fondo del salón, junto a un extraño hombre de bata y una muchacha con pintas de antisocial- **Junto a Alice, la compañera de Kari, y su apoderado el Dr. Stein...**

-**E.. esta bien** –dice la monja, algo intimidada, pero llendo al lugar indicado

-**Psss!** –le dice Shadow a Notes, llamando su atención y susurrándole al oido- **Esa es la apoderada de Kari!? Es una monja!**

-**Recuerda que es huérfana! Baka! Vive con las monjas!** –una vez que la monja se sienta al lado de ellos, la chica se le queda mirando- **Shadow!** –le susurra ahora ella- **Es idea mía... o ella se parece mucho a...**

-**Es verdad!! Esta igualita a la foto que tiene Stein en su laboratorio! La de esa mujer...! Có... cómo se llamaba, te acuerdas?**

-**... Marie-sensei...** –dice el hombre de bata, por lo bajo, sin poder despegar la vista de la joven monja; nostálgico al ver un rostro familiar luego de tantos años

-**Eh... disculpe?** –dice la monja, confundida

-**No es nada**- le responde el científico, que se veía mucho mayor que ella, sonriéndole- **Es solo que, se parece mucho a alguien que conocí** –le da la mano, en son de saludo- **Soy el Doctor Franken Stein**

-**Yo soy la hermana Elizabeth!** –le responde la monja, correspondiendo el saludo, y sonriendo- **Asi que, nuestras niñas son compañeras de asiento no?** –mira a la muchacha detrás de él- **Me alegra muchísimo **–dice, sincera- **A Kari siempre le ha costado hacerse de amigos, ya empezaba a preocuparme** –a la niña- **Muchas gracias en verdad**

-**Eh... no, no fue nada** –le dice la muchacha, con su respeto. Finalmente todos colocan atención a la reunión otra vez

-**No sabía que tenias una amiguita Notes** –le dice, burlón, su tutor. La muchacha solo gruñe y trata de ignorarlo

Un gran título escrito góticamente apareció al inicio. Todo un capítulo de una historia, habia aparecido frente a mis ojos. "Capítulo I: Aquel Día". Leerlo, cambiaría el curso de la mía para siempre.

-_"Capítulo I..._ –dice, leyéndolo en voz alta- _...Aquel Día..._

_...Nunca lo olvidare. Aquel día. El día en que naciste. _

_Llovía torrencialmente. Las calles estaban grises y llenas de lodo. Nadie andaba por ellas. Sólo yo. En aquel entonces ya nada me importaba. Había logrado todo lo que había deseado en la vida. La paz había vuelto a Death City. Me había vuelto un Death Scythe. Pero nada de eso importaba ahora... Ella ya no estaba._

_Hacía años realmente, que ella ya no estaba. Y aún así, no podía soportarlo. Me odiaba. Me od__iaba porque no habia podido decírselo. Años luchando a su lado! Y nunca pude decírselo. Se había marchado a un lugar donde yo ya no podía seguirla. Me había dejado solo. ¿Por qué? Nunca lo sabre supongo. Simplemente lo decidió asi. Sus razones habra tenido. Más le vale haberlas tenido..._

_Por qué te digo esto, aquí y ahora, no lo sé. Supongo que, ahora, mientras te sostengo en mis brazos, pienso, y quiero que sepas el por qué. El por qué de muchas cosas. _

_Una noche, meses antes de aquel día, fue que me encontre con tu madre. Era una de esas noches, en las que me sentía solo y desdeñado. Esas noches en las que me odiaba por mi impotencia. Tu madre, pese a que sabía que yo no la amaba, fue una de las pocas que me acepto en sus brazos en aquellas noches. La única, que intento sanarme, pese a que sabía que no podía. Nunca se lo agradecí. Pero ahora sé, que todo lo que intento hacer por mí, era por mi bien. Y es ahora que se lo agradezco. Porque ella termino dandome lo que me hacía falta. Una razón para vivir... Tú, mi pequeño ángel._

_Yo sabía que tu madre se había embarazado. Sabía que yo era el padre. Y sin embargo, cuando me lo contó, le di la espalda. Yo no la quería a ella, por qué habría de querer a algo que naciera de ella. Así pensaba entonces. Muchos me repudiaban por pensar asi, otros me felicitaban. Lo cierto es que, a medida que el tiempo pasaba, la situación del mundo cambiaba. _

_Nadie sabía por qué. Pero la locura había vuelto. Pululaba por todas partes, con un odio jamás visto. Y ninguno de nosotros parecía inmune. Discusiones y peleas surgieron. Rebelión y desacato. Las nubes se volvieron rojas con los días. La oscuridad nos envolvía. Se encarcelo a brujas inocentes. SHIBUSEN buscaba con desesperación la causa. __¡Al culpable! Pero no lo encontraban. Finalmente, aquél día, la mayor sospechosa, Medusa, fue encarcelada. Como Death Scythe, me toco interrogarla. Pero no respondía a ninguna de mis preguntas, solo se la pasaba respondiendo con la misma frase._

_-Debes hacerme una pregunta, que requiera de una de mis respuestas. –le dice la mujer, con su lengua ponzoñosa, totalmente encadenada_

_-Quién es el responsable –le pregunta el hombre, vestido de __terno y de cabellos blancos, viéndola fijamente- quién es el responsable de esta locura..._

_-Tú- le responde sin mayor preámbulo la bruja, sonriendo con malicia- Tu sangre engendró esta locura. ¡Crecera! Cada día más y más. ¡El kishin lo prometió! ¡Él volvera! ¡Gracias a ti el lo hara! ¡Volverá hoy! Y cuando llegue ya no habrá nada que puedan hacer al respecto. ¡Él volvera! ¡Más grande y mejor! _

_-Lo acabaremos –le responde con seguridad- ¡Lo vencimos una vez! Podemos hacerlo de nuevo –comienza a irse de la celda_

_-__¿Estas seguro? –éste se frena, en la puerta- ¡Serás capaz de matar a tu propia sangre! ¡¡Por el bien de todos!! –silencio- ¡¡Mírala!! ¡¡Mírala a los ojos!! Y preguntate a ti mismo, si eres capaz..._

_En ese momento no lo entendi. Y es por esa misma razón, que me encontraba vagando por las calles, aquel día. Llovía fuerte y copiosamente, golpeándome a cada gota que caía. Entonces lo escuche. Todos lo escuchamos. Un grito, desgarrador, que nos remeció el alma a todos. No había duda, era el grito de un kishin. De inmediato corri al lugar de los hechos, temiendo, por alguna extraña razón, lo peor. El miedo me invadió cuando llegue donde tu madre. Toda la locura de la ciudad, provenía de esa pequeña casa. Entre, tratando de permanecer calmo, cuando el llanto de un bebé me llego a los oidos. _

_La imagen, hubiera horrorizado a cualquiera. Ahi estabas tú, mi pequeña. Llorando, cubierta de sangre, sobre las tripas de tu madre, que yacía muerta. Como si algo hubiera explotado desde sus entraña__s. Habías sido tu. Mi sangre. Tú eras el kishin que tanto habiamos buscado. Medusa tenía razón... Te tome entre mis brazos y te calmaste. Dejaste de llorar, y te acurrucaste en mi, como reconociendo a tu progenitor. Pero para mi pesar, era mi deber. Tenía que matarte... porque sino..._

_-...Sino alguien más lo hará por mi... –dice el hombre, convirtiendo una de sus manos en una hoz, y acercándola a la pequeña garganta de la bebé_

_Pero entonces, abriste los ojos. Y no lo pude hacer. No te pude matar. Tus ojos... tus ojos eran iguales a los de ella. De un hermoso verde, y con una determinación tal. Pese a tu corta edad, me mirabas, curiosa y sin miedo alguno. Llena de coraje. Eran sus ojos. Los ojos de mi amada Maka... _

_No fui capaz. Te tome entre mis brazos, arropándote con algunas mant__as, y huí. Huí de la ciudad, lléndome lejos, lo más lejos posible. SHIBUSEN no debía de encontrarte nunca. No me importaba si lo que hacía era traición, te protegería. No volvería a cometer el mismo error. Todos los días, te diría cuánto te amo. Y velaría por tu seguridad. _

_Ahora, mientras escribo estas líneas, t__ú descansas en mis brazos, como el angelito que eres. Vamos camino a una pequeña ciudad, no muy lejos de aquí, en tren. Por lo que he podido oir, lo que dice la gente, SHIBUSEN se ha desmoronado. Puedo imaginarme la cara de enojo que ha de estar trayendo Kid ahora. Y más aún la de Black Star. Pero, pese a que son mis amigos, mi verdadera lealtad esta contigo. Esta ciudad que visitaremos, dicen que tiene una hermosa catedral, y que sus monjas son muy caritativas. Pues es un convento. Quizás allí nos permitan pasar la noche y descansar. _

_Descuida, mi pequeña Karen..._

-_ ...yo siempre velare por ti_- termina de leer una muchacha, al borde de las lágrimas-_ De una manera u otra"_

No lo soporté. Lancé el libro quien sabe donde y sali corriendo de la habitación. Ciega de furia y tristeza. Toda mi vida, buscándolo... y resulta que me dejo un libro! Ahi! Todos estos años estuvo ahi! Necesito respuestas! Y solo hay un ser, al que le puedo preguntar...

-**Bueno! Les agradezco a todo el haber podido venir a esta reunión **–dice el profesor, despachando a los presentes-** No se olviden que el examen físico anual esta pronto a realizarse!!** –todo el mundo sale del lugar

-**Ehm... bueno! Fue un placer haberlos conocido!** –dice la monja, al notar que el extraño cientifico aún la mira bastante- **Y una vez más! Gracias! Kari poco a poco ha ido mejorando, luego de aquella vez...**

-**Ah! Si! Aquel "intento de suicidio"** –dice el científico, como queriendo analizar más el tema- **sobre aquello... noto algo extraño...?**

-**Bueno!** –dice Alice, interrumpiendo a su tutor- **Un placer haberla conocido hermana!** –lo pesca de un brazo y parten- **Qué haces?!?** –le pregunta, por lo bajo- **Este es MI caso!!**

-**Uno, que te estas demorando demasiado en resolver jovencita** –le dice, serio, a lo que la muchacha no encuentra respuesta- **Te recuerdo que es un caso de suma prioridad el descubrir QUÉ ocurrió esa noche. Las ondas registradas fueron...**

-**De un kishin original! Lo sé** –le responde ella, mirando hacia abajo- **Solo... dame algo más de tiempo sí. Quiero confirmar algo antes** –el hombre la mira, poco convencido

-**Esta bien... sólo recuerda que la paciencia de Shinigami-sama es limitada, especialmente en un caso como este **–silencio- **Eres su más grande orgullo Notes, que nunca se te olvide eso. Ocuparas su lugar algún día... Por sobre toda las cosas, debes ser siempre objetiva**

-**Si, sensei** –dice la muchacha, con respeto. Intercambia miradas con su compañeros de batallas, tenían que pensar en algo...

Sólo hay alguien a quien puedo preguntarle. Y que sé, me dira todo lo que sabe. Tiene qué...

-**Jijiji...** –ríe macabramente un pequeño demonio rojo que aparece al lado de una muchacha, sobre el techo de la iglesia- **Llamó usted? Madame** –le dice a Kari, haciendo una exagerada reverencia

-**.... **–la muchacha solo lo ignora, viendo el horizonte. Su figura se ve borrosa entre todo el humo negro que danza a su alrededor, estaba fumando uno de esos cigarrillos- **Háblame acerca de mi padre** –le dice seria, dedicándole una mirada penetrante con sus ojos negros

-**Ah! Con que era eso** –el pequeño ser se sienta a su lado, serio por primera vez- **Si he de serle franco, mi querida madame, se me dijo que no le dije...**

-**No me vengas con eso!!** –la muchacha, más bélica que nunca, y con un eco masculino en su voz, lo amenaza levantándolo por el cuello de su traje- **Sé que tú sabes!! Dímelo!!!** –silencio- **Te ordeno que me digas!!**

-**Encontró el libro que Soul le dejo no es así?** –le dice, macabramente. La muchacha lo baja, con desprecio y vuelve a mirar el horizonte, tratando de relajarse- **Todas las respuestas están ahi. Y le serán reveladas a su tiempo **–silencio

-**No es eso lo que quería oir**- le dice ella, terminando su cigarrillo y apagándolo en su lengua- **...** –termina de absorber el humo, y con parsimonia vuelve a prender otro, de verdad lo necesitaba- **Hablame de mi padre... **

-**Jijiji... Soul...** –dice el pequeño ser, como rememorando viejos y buenos tiempos- **Terco como una mula. Nunca me acepto como parte de sí... a diferencia de usted madame! Nunca supo apreciar todo lo que yo pude brindarle! No... él siempre la prefirió a "ella" **–dice, con voz enojada y tétrica- **Esa mocosa!! Hn! De no ser por ella...**

-**Ella...** –dice Kari, recordando un poco lo que leyó- **Cómo era ella?**

-**Hn!! Una mocosa odiosa! De la que ni siquiera vale la pena hablar!!** –bufa el demonio rojo- **Siempre hablando de justicia! Coraje y demás!! Envenenando la mente del amo Soul con esa lengua ponzoñosa!!! Y luego la muy tonta se suicida! Ja! Vaya heroína...** –ríe con sorna- **Nunca olvide ese nombre madame! Maka Albarn! Es el sinónimo de la hipocresía...** –le dice al oído, venenosamente- **Y la razón por la cuál él nunca las quizó... la razón por la cuál él...**

-**Cállate!!** –le dice la muchacha, de manera amenazadora otra vez, lo que hace que el demonio retroceda de inmediato- **Es suficiente!** –fuma lo último que le queda de cigarrillo y luego de absorber todo el humo, sus ojos vuelven al normal verde y el demonio ya no esta ahí

Hn! Maka Albarn...

-**Tenemos haambre!!!** –gimen unos niños desde la puerta de la cocina

-**Hermana Elizabeth!!! Donde esta!!!** –lloran otros, hambrientos, luego de horas esperando su alimento

-**Ah!! Kari!!** –dice uno de ellos, de unos 8 años, al ver a la mayor entrar a la cocina**- Que bueno que llegaste!! No podía controlarlos más!** –todos los menores la siguen, y ella casi por rutina les sirve platos de comida- **Tu sabes como son! Tan solo un montón de...**

-**Erick!** –le dice la muchacha, sin verlo, se la oye enojada- **Ahora no si!** –sigue sirviendo platos, sin mucho entusiasmo

-**Te pasa algo Kari?** –le pregunta el menor, extrañado por la conducta de ella- **Si quieres yo puedo...!**

-**No! Erick!** –le grita, harta de la insistencia del menor- **No puedes ayudarme!! Nadie puede!!!** –les grita. Los menores se estremecen del solo grito, muertos de miedo. Los ojos de la muchacha se veían oscuros de la rabia- **... **–Al notar los rostros de miedo de los pequeños, nota lo que acaba de hacer- **Lo siento...** –baja la cabeza en son de disculpa, suavizando la voz a casi un susurro- **Dile a Eli que llegare tarde si?... Les... Les hare algo rico de vuelta si? **–se va, caminando mientras siente las miradas de terror de los niños encima

-**Kari...** –dice el mayor de los menores, aún con miedo- **Bien! Ahora soy el mayor aqui! **–dice, firme y dándose valor- **Vengan! Yo termino de servirles!** –toma una caja, se sube a ella como escalon y alcanza la olla y cucharon, empezando a servir a los que faltan. Todos, habian aprendido a sobreponerse con el tiempo... Kari de seguro lo haría, pensó, ella era la mas fuerte después de todo

Mierda! No me pude controlar.Agh, soy una imbécil, ellos no tienen la culpa de nada. Nadie tiene la culpa de nada. Solo yo. Solo yo...

Qué se supone que haga con todo esto!! Acaso... acaso quieren que lo arregle! Como!?! Por qué... Je, "todo te sera revelado a su tiempo".Si, claro. Es una bonita manera de decir que al fin y al cabo lo tengo que hacer todo yo. Bien! Quieren que lo arregle! Lo hare! Yo no soy él... ni menos ella! Pero aún así lo hare.

-**Vaya! Vaya! A quién tenemos aqui...** –exclama un enorme hombre, en un oscuro callejón, al lado de una puerta. Estruendosa música se oye de fondo- **Creí que no volverías nunca muñeca! Pasa!** –le dice Free, abriendo la bizarra puerta de la cual surge musica extraña y deforme, coronada por luces multicolores- **Medusa te espera...**

-**Si, si... ya sé** –dice la muchacha, entrando al lugar sin mayor preámbulo. De inmediato se adentra en el lugar atestado de gente. Al entrar, todos los presentes la miran, fijamente. Deseosos, y muchos ya alucinando. Se relamen los labios o se muerden las uñas, incapaces de definir la realidad. Se le acercan, como depredadores a la presa- **ALEJENSE!!!** –les grita, fuerte y autoritaria, su grito es agudísimo, y los aterra de sobremanera por lo que todos aquellos "humanos" se retraen, arrinconándose y dejándola pasar con libertad. No tenía tiempo para "esos"

-**Kari?** –pregunta un muchacho, frente a otra puerta, al verla y sentir el estruendo que ésta pego- **E... estas...?**

-**Ahora no Qein...** –le dice la muchacha, éste da un paso atrás, y la deja cruzar la puerta al notar el color de los ojos de su amiga. Su abuela ya le había advertido...

-**Bienvenida querida...** –le dice la bruja al verla entrar. La muchacha cierra la puerta tras de sí y el estruendo cesa. La habitación no tiene un solo mueble, y esta escrito por todos lados de garabatos extraños. EL silencio es total- **Y dime...** –dice la mujer, sonriendo macabra al ver el color de ojos de la muchacha. Oscuro como la noche- **¿Cuál es tu pregunta?**

-**¿Quién fue Maka Albarn? **–le dice la muchacha, sentándose frente a la mujer, a lo indio como ella- **Y más te vale decirme la verdad gorgona...**

-**Hn!** – la mujer sonrie. Todo, estaba tomando su lugar- **Yo siempre digo la verdad querida. Mi verdad...** –todas las velas del lugar se apagan a la vez. El renacer, había dado inicio...


	7. Chapter 7

Exámen Físico

-**Agh! Dónde demonios se metió esta niña?!** –exclama, entre preocupación y enojo, una monja, mientras recorre la inmensidad del convento en su busqueda. Ya es bien de noche- **Kari?!** –pero nadie le responde. La preocupación comenzó a invadirla, lo que le habían contado los huérfanos no había sido nada bueno- **Karen Evans! Ven aquí!! Karen!!...**

Podía oir a Elizabeth llamándome a la distancia. Pero no le respondí. Sabía que aún asi me encontraría dentro de algunas horas más. El convento es bastante grande, y me he escondido donde ella nunca sospecharía. Necesito pensar. Y mucho... Y no hay mejor lugar que éste, es el más callado de todo el lugar.

-**...** –la muchacha observa el lugar a su alrededor. Es el ala de la Virgen María, en lo más recóndito del gran convento, entre los olvidados jardines del sur. Las malezas y el descuido sobre la benevolente estatua son notorios. Ella solo se persina frente a la chueca y desgastada imagen- **Salve María...** –realiza la cruz sobre su pecho, y se arrodilla frente a la imagen, uniendo sus manos en plegaria

Las monjas siempre me enseñaron a ser creyente, desde pequeña. Si he de ser franca, nunca voy a misa, ni tampoco rezo muy amenudo. Y es que, nunca encontre que fuera un método efectivo. Los milagros nunca ocurren porque nosotros tenemos que tomar las riendas de nuestra propia vida. Siempre he creido eso, y probablemente siempre lo creeré. Porque no importa cuánto le rece al Señor por algo, al final, soy yo quien lo logra y , y sin embargo mírenme ahora. Rogando al cielo por perdón...

-**Je...** –dice para sí la niña, dejando la posición de plegaria y en cambio sentándose a lo indio, viendo de frente a la compasiva expresión de la virgen- **Debo de verme como una idiota para ti no es asi?** –no recibe respuesta- **Acaso soy el demonio del que tanto hablan en tu religión?!** –le pregunta, y otra vez no obtiene respuesta por lo que se enoja y le lanza una piedra a la imagen, lo que hace que varios pedazos del rostro de la estatua se caigan- **Respóndeme!! Qué se supone que haga!!! Cómo demonios lo arreglo?!!? **–finalmente se desespera, y grita con todas sus fuerzas- **YO NO ELEGI NACER!!!!!**

-**Kari?!** –pregunta, extrañada la monja, que al fin la encontro- **Kari... que te sucede?** –se le acerca, luego de dejar la lámpara que traía en el piso- **Kari...** –la muchacha le da la espalda, pero se oyen sollozos- **Oh Karen... por qué lloras?...**

-**Porque soy una desgracia!! Por eso!!** –le grita, llorando, con los ojos negros de rabia- **Porque nunca debi de haber nacido!! Todo es mi culpa!!** –se lanza a los brazos de la monja, buscando consuelo. Ésta la recibe, pero aún sin entender. La muchacha continúa- **Yo lo hice!!! Yo te hice daño!! Maté a esas personas!! Yo no quise... pero... tenia tanta hambre... **–la monja tiembla al oirla decir eso, y recordar ese suceso. Y es que la voz de la muchacha, comenzaba a oirse tan gruesa... como aquella vez... –**Tanta... hambre...** –la muchacha se separa de la monja- **Vete Eli**

-**Pe... pero Kari...** –dice la monja, algo temerosa de lo que ve. La niña a la cual siempre ha cuidado, parece otro ser frente a ella. Se la ve más bestial, con colmillos enormes en una gran sonrisa. Largas garras, y ojos cuyo iris negro comienza a espandirse más y más, queriendo invadir el ojo entero**- Kari... solo trato de...**

-**No!!! No puedes!!!** –le grita la muchacha, retrocediendo un paso, pues la monja habia avanzado uno- **Tú no puedes ayudarme!!! Vete!!! VETE!!!** –le ruge, de tal forma que todo se estremece, por lo que la monja huye despavorida, rompiendo la lámpara en el proceso. Todo vuelve a ser oscuridad

Me odio. Me odio por no poder controlarlo. Es que... tengo tanta hambre!! Y nada me satisface!! No importa lo que hambre... Tanta hambre.

-**Dios te Salve, María...** –comienza a decir la muchacha, mientras se abraza a sí misma tratando de tranquilizarse- **...Llena eres de gracia. El Señor es contigo. Bendita tú eres entre todas las mujeres. Y bendito es el fruto de tu vientre, Jesús... **–a medida que el rezo continúa, se va calmando y los cambios en su cuerpo se apaciguan. Sus ojos se vuelven verdes otra vez, y empieza a sollozar. El rostro de la virgen aún la observa, piadosa, pese a que el grito que dio le quebro una de sus manos- **Santa María, Madre de Dios, ruega por nosotros pecadores, ahora... y en la hora de nuestra muerte. Amén...**

-**Qué le pasa a Kari, Medusa-sama...** –pregunta, tímido pero preocupado, una voz desde las sombras. Él, junto a otra sombra más grande observan a la muchacha durmiendo acurrucada a los pies de la imagen

-**Sólo esta creciendo, mi querido Eibon, sólo eso...** –le responde la voz, más femenina, pero ponzoñosa- **Sólo eso...**

-**Entonces... por qué sufre tanto?!** –pregunta, con algo más de valor- **Cuando yo crecer! No sufrí tanto!! Por qué Kari debe sufrir?!**

-**Oh querido...** –le dice, abrazándolo maternalmente- **Mi querido y pequeño Eibon... eso es porque ella no quiere aceptar lo que es! Aceptar, que es parte de nuestro mundo! Ella aún piensa que puede ser buena...! **–dice, en son de burla

-**Pero si Kari ES buena!!!** –le responde, pero su abuela lo mira con una mirada tal, que termina por callarse- **qui... quiero decir...**

-**No te atrevas! A blasfemar asi de nuevo oiste!!!** –el muchacho, asiente, aún temeroso- **Nuestro Señor el dios Kishin renacera!! Él lo prometio!!! Kishin Ashura renacera en este cuerpo!! Y el Renacer se llevara acabo una vez más!! **–las dos sombras comienzan a alejarse, pues el sol comienza a salir- **Las señales se estan dando poco a poco... tal cual los escritos lo predicen...**

Primero, La Caída del Cielo... Segundo, El Nuevo Mundo... Tercero, El Hervor de la Sangre... Cuarto, Las Mil Preguntas... Quinto, El Miedo... Sexto, El Llanto de los Vivos... Séptimo, La Alegría de los Muertos... Octavo, El Perdón... Noveno, La Muerte... y finalmente, Décimo, El Renacer...

Esos fueron los 10 signos, que Medusa me dio para saber mi condición. Según ella, y sus "sagrados escritos" o algo así, son los 10 pasos que el Kishin Ashura recorrerá antes de su final retorno a este mundo, para reclamarlo como suyo. Y elegir... Elegir, lo que como Dios que es, él encuentre que es mejor. La creación, o la destrucción. Al parecer, ese es o era mi nombre. O es, según ella, quien estoy destinada a verdad o no, sólo sé una cosa, estan ocurriendo...

-**Suéltalo!!** –exclama la muchacha, luchando por obtener nuevamente su mochila- **Agh!! Que lo sueltes te digo!!** –le grita a uno de los perros que la rodean. Finalmente con uso de todas sus fuerzas logra zafar su mochila, pero de inmediato todos los canes de la calle le ladran con odio, o lloran lastimeramente, o aullan con dolor- **Ya basta!! Cállense!!!** –sale corriendo de ahi, pero donde sea que ella cruce sucede lo mismo

Como si todos los animales me odiaran. Los gatos se engrifaban, mostrándome sus dientes y garras. Los perros aullaban o lloraban, los más pequeños o miedosos, los más grandes, me ladraban o intentaban morderme. Las aves salían despavoridas si pasaba a su lado, y ni una sola cantaba. Lo más extraño, es que con los humanos, era todo lo contrario...

-**Kyaaa!! Ahi esta Kari!!** –exclaman unas niñas de su colegio al verla entrar. De inmediato una manada de alumnos se le acercan y la rodean, llamando su atención- **Kari!! Kari míranos!!** –otros la agarran de sus ropas o brazos- **Que linda eres!!! Dónde compraste eso!! Qué shampoo usas!! Hueles tan rico!!!** –le tomaban el pelo, la observaban entera, como queriendo absorben todo de ella. Toda aquella extraña aura que transmitia- **Dannos!! Dannos más Kari!! Amanos!! Quierenos!! Nosotros te queremos!! Tu nos quieres?**

-**Aléjense!!!** –les grita, desesperada, tratando por todos los medios de salir de esa extraña turba de gente, que realmente eran sus compañeros de curso- **Déjenme sola!!! Yo no los quiero!! No sé de qué me hablan!! **–finalmente, a punta de codo, patadas y golpes, sale del lugar, cayendo en los brazos de alguien conocido

-**Kari? Qué sucede?!** –pregunta extrañada Notes, al verla toda desordenada- **Te he dicho que debes venir a clase toda simé...**

-**Hablamos luego quieres!! Salgamos de aqui!!!** –le dice Kari, desesperada y tomándola de la mano salen del colegio, corriendo a toda velocidad

-**Pero Kari!! Si tenemos clases!!** –le recuerda Notes, totalmente horrorizada- **Intentas que pierda mi record de asistencia perfecta acaso?!**

-**Lo siento!! Pero creéme!! Algo MUY raro esta pasando! Y ahi es el peor lugar donde estar!!**

-**Sii!! Genial!! Nos vamos de pinta!!** –exclama feliz Shadow que también corre junto a las niñas

-**No!! Claro que no nos vamos de pin...** –oye el timbre de su escuela a lo lejos, y recién nota que de verdad estan haciendo eso, huyendo de clases- **Kari!! Pero si tenemos clases!!!** –su amiga la ignora- **Kari!!!**

La ignoré completamente, y es que lo menos que necesitaba ahora era su molesta vocecilla actuando de conciencia! Y diciéndome una y otra vez lo importante de la escuela y blah blah! Eso NI ella se lo í, que decidi que lo mejor para ambas era simplemente ser nosotras mismas, aunque fuera por un breve instante. Tantas cosas extrañas suceden... Y yo sólo quiero ser una niña normal!!

-**Kari!!** –le insiste Notes, mientras aún sigue siendo arrastrada, aunque ahora las dos caminan por las calles del centro- **Me estas escuchando?!** –la siguen ignorado- **Karen Evans!! Te estoy hablan...!**

-**Agh! Cállate!!** –le dice la castaña, fastidiada- **Suenas igual que Eli!! Igual de amargada y refunfuñona!!** –le dice, de manera burlesca- **Es que acaso nunca te has divertido en tu vida?!**

-**Claro que sí!** –le responde ella- **He viajado por el mundo entero! Realizando misiones y...!**

-**Baaakaaa!!** –la reta Kari, zapeándola suavemente- **Eso es TRABAJO no diversion! Ven! **–la toma de la mano y le sonríe, mientras la lleva con entusiasmo, como mostrándole todo un mundo nuevo

Nos la pasamos toda la tarde vagueando. Llendo de tienda en tienda! Probándonos posible ropa nueva, o llendo al cine a ver cualquier película gratis, escabulléndonos en las salas. Comiendo un par de helados, y sacándonos fotos en esas máquinas de fotos instantáneas. Incluso me atreví a desordenarle el par de moños que siempre lleva! Y casi me mata... Definitivamente, no lo pasaba tan bien en años.

-**Ne! Y ahora que hacemos?** –pregunta, todo entusiasmado Shadow

-**Hey! No me preguntes a mi!** –le dice Kari, apuntándolo con su helado- **No es por nada Shadow, pero esto se suponía que seria una salida de "solo chicas"!**

-**Pe... pero Kari...!** –le dice, poniéndole carita de cachorrito

-**Jeje, estoy bromeándo tontito!** –le dice, amistosa, y dándole un codazo- **Por supuesto que tienes que estar aqui! De que otra manera podría saber si realmente tú y Pattu tienen algo?** –Notes, de inmediato se atraganta con su bebida

-**Que... Qué diablos te hace pensar eso?!** –exclama, espantada, pero sonrojada a la vez

-**Ohhh vamos no lo niegues!!** –dice Shadow, abrazándola acarameladamente- **Si Kari se dio cuenta por sí sola quiere decir que no le molesta lo nuestro!! **–le dice, juguetón

-**Qué!! Nosotros no tenemos NADA!!** –le dice Notes, tratándo de despegárselo de encima- **Sólo batallamos juntos! Es todo! **–le dice enojada a su amiga- **Cómo se te pudo pasar una idea asi por la cabeza Evans!!**

-**Hey! Hacen bonita pareja! No me culpes** –le dice, divertidísima por la escena, pero luego de un rato, se pone seria- **Pero bueno... no era eso lo que quería preguntarte en realidad** –ante su tono de voz, incluso Shadow deja el payaseo de lado- **... Podrias, contarme un poco más sobre los Kishin, Notes** –silencio

-**Para que querrías saber sobre algo como eso** –le pregunta la shinigami, seria

-**Es que yo...**

-**Tú NO eres como ellos oiste!!** –le dice su amiga, firme y sincera- **Que eso nunca se te olvide!! Tú no eres una...!**

-**Pero y si lo fuera!!** –la interrumpe Kari, con un deje de deseperación- **Que pasaría si lo fuera Notes!! Qué harias...?!**

-**... **–su amiga, al no encontrar respuesta que darle, solo se levanta del banco donde estaban sentadas, dispuesta a irse- **Mañana partire en una misión a Egipto...** –le dice, como para cambiar un poco de tema- **por si te interesa saber...**

-**Ya veo...** –en vista de que no conseguira respuestas, Kari le sigue el juego- **Ne, me traerías algún recuerdo? Nunca he estado ahi...**

-**Seguro! **–le responde Shadow, tratando de alivianar el ambiente- **Te traeremos algo muy especial!!** –pero nota que su ama ya se estaba llendo, por lo que pronto le sigue el paso

Al poco tiempo volvi al convento, y solo me encerré en mi cuarto. No saludé a nadie. No sali a comer. Y Eli ni siquiera me hablo. Lo único que hice fue tirarme sobre la cama y tratar de descansar. A la mañana siguiente, tendría un agitado día.

-**Buenos Días alumnos!** –les habla la voz de la inspectora, desde los parlantes de manera mecánica- **Como han de saber hoy es el día del Examen Físico Anual** –se oye una queja general entre el alumnado- **Por favor, asistir a enfermería durante el transcurso del día. Primero los de primero año, luego los de segundo, y así. Les recuerdo que la realización de este examen es OBLIGATORIO para todo el alumnado! Gracias! Y que tengan un buen día...** –se corta la transmisión

-**Agh! Que asco!!** –se quejan algunos de los alumnos de primer año, que estan alineado en una fila en las afueras de enfermería- **Por qué tenemos que hacer esto CADA año!!**

-**Ni que tuvieramos lepra o algo asi?!!** –se quejan otros. De repente notan que una muchacha pasa por delante de la cola. Ella como siempre, hacía lo mismo todos los años...

-**Oi! Pattu! No seas tramposa y ponte a la fila!!** –le dice Kari, al ver a su amiga que fácilmente pasa por delante de todos, dejando una carpeta de papeles médicos

-**Para tu información no es "trampa"** –le dice, regresando de dejar los papeles- **Cualquiera puede hacer lo mismo. El examen físico es para ver nuestras aptitudes físicas y nuestra condicion de salud, no necesariamente tiene que llevarlo acabo la enfermera escolar. Si traes un certificado médico parecido, hecho por algun doctor reconocido, la enfermera solo lo verifica y esta todo listo**

-**En serio?!** –exclaman algunos, y ella solo asiente, sin mucho entusiasmo, asombrada que muchos no lo supieran. Ante esto varios se salen, y la fila se acorta

-**Vaya.... hey! A dónde vas?** –le pregunta Kari, al verla irse- **Vas a irte de pinta sin mi?!** –la molesta

-**Nos vamos a Egipto recuerdas!!** –le responde Shadow, en vista de que Notes no lo hace- **Pero descuida! Estaremos aquí en un santiamén!**

-**Esta bien... cuídense!!** –los despide. Pero una vez que estan lo suficientemente lejos, se sale de la fila y va donde la enfermera- **Ehm... buenos dias...!**

-**Buenos días!** –le responde la enfermera- **En qué puedo ayudarte?**

-**Quisiera ver los papeles que Alice Schwarz dejó, por favor...** –la enfermera la mira, dudosa- **Es que, quisiera ir a su mismo doctor! Para la consulta, si no es mucha molestia...**

Así que aquí estoy ahora, en medio de una desolada calle frente a una deforme casa cuadrada. La casa 4242 de la Av. Paramone. Si he de ser franca, estoy algo dudosa en si entrar o no. Quize venir aqui porque... si él examino a Notes! Y la hizo ver humana en los examenes, quizás pueda hacer lo mismo conmigo. O al menos, confirmarme lo que soy. No lo sé... Pero supongo que sólo lo sabre si entro.

-**Ehm... buenas tardes...?** –dice Kari, entrando con sigilo al extraño lugar, parece un laboratorio, bien poco iluminado- **Bu... Busco al Dr. Franken Stein...?**

-**Si?** –le dice una voz detrás de ella, por lo que salta del susto- **En qué puedo servirle, jovencita?** –le pregunta el hombre, de cabellos grises y con un tornillo en la cabeza, literalmente. Vestía de bata blanca y estaba sentado en una silla rotatoria, le sonreía, con una amable pero algo maniaca sonrisa...


	8. Chapter 8

Conflictos Internos

-**Así que...** –comienza a decir una muchacha, mientras sale de una casa extraña- **sólo debo entregar estos papeles en la enfermería?** –le pregunta, al hombre del tornillo en la cabeza

-**Así es. Con eso sera suficiente** –le responde él, sonriéndole de manera serena. La muchacha se mantiene seria

-**Puede, puede por favor decírselo usted...** –le dice ella, luego de un silencio, mientras mira el piso

-**No quieres decírselo tu?** –le pregunta, extrañado. La muchacha niega rotundamente con la cabeza, aún mirando el piso- **Esta bien** –observa a la muchacha irse de ahí con rapidez. Al poco tiempo, empieza a llover, por lo que el mismo se refugia dentro de su casa. Shinigami-sama debía de enterarse...

No había duda alguna, no sólo los resultados habían sido lapidarios, su sola esencia aún seguía ahi, rondando por toda la casa. El dulce y embriagante aroma de la locura. Tan delicioso como siempre. Aquella muchacha era como una hermosa flor, que florece poco a poco para poder así liberar su olor. Lástima, que tan bella flor tenga tan despreciable aroma. Si tan solo pudiera tenerla sólo para él... quizás...

No! Shinigami-sama debía de enterarse. Él debía de decidir. Pero aquellos ojos... Ciertamente, ahora que la tenía en frente, sentía que no podía culpar a su alumno por el error cometido. Esos verdes ojos, también le habían recordado a ella. Su más fiel alumna, y la hija de un gran amigo. Ver esos ojos otra vez... Ciertamente no podía culparlo. Una parte de su corazón entendía...

-**42 42 562**- escribe con sus dedos, en un gran espejo que cubre toda una pared de la casa, en uno de los rincones más oscuros. Tres ondas iluminan el espejo y hacen contacto. Del otro lado, una gran y oscura presencia, imponente como la muerte misma, se deja observar- **Lamento interrumpirlo, Shinigami-sama**

-**Sucede algo, Profesor Stein?** –le pregunta la enorme figura, que pese a que usa una mascara bastante poco amenazadora, su presencia aún ejerce autoridad

-**Me temo, tengo una importante noticia, de la cual usted se debe enterar...** –el ser asiente en silencio, dispuesto a oir todo lo que su subordinado tiene que decirle

*En medio del Sahara*

-**Wow!! Vaayaa, tiempo sin hacer tanto ejercicio!** –exclama Shadow, estirándose todo lo que puede, feliz, y lleno de rasguños, pequeñas heridas y moretones. Su ama camina a su lado, igualmente herida, pero seria- **Aunque bueno, normalmente sueles estar más concentrada, y cumplimos las misiones sin recibir una paliza** –dice, pensativo, y como la muchacha no reacciona ante sus jugarretas, la molesta aún más tirándole las mejillas- **Veeengaaa una sonrisa!! Cumplimos la mision! Eso es lo que importa no?**

-**Deja eso quieres!!** –lo reta la muchacha, mirándolo friamente**- Fallar de esta manera es inaceptable!! Y totalmente asimétrico!!** –camina más rápido

-**Oh vamos! No te pongas así!** –la muchacha lo ignora y camina más rápido por la arena- **Oi! Notes!! No lo decía en serio! Cualquiera se equivoca! Ademas, cumplimos la misión!** –aún lo ignoran- **No porque seas la hija de la muerte tienes que ser perfecta!!! Todo el mundo se equivoca!!!**

-**Todos menos Dios!!** –le grita ella, dejándo de ignorarlo- **Dios SIEMPRE tiene que tener la razón! Saber que es lo correcto! Ser absolutamente perfecto y omnipresente!! Todopoderoso!! Como... como se supone que yo sea así Shadow...** –siente que el muchacho le acaricia la cabeza condescendientemente

-**Tonta! No eres un dios aún... Por eso estas aqui, conmigo** –le dice, como si fuera una niña pequeña. Normalmente su ama se mostraba fuerte y fría. Perfecta. Pocas veces la veía de esta forma, como realmente era, insegura y vulnerable, como cualquier otro ser viviente- **Con el tiempo sabras la respuesta. No hay apuro! **–le sonrie, sincero

-**Lo sé pero...** –esta apunto de decir algo, pero se lo guarda, y luego de un silencio, decide recobrar su normal postura- **Tienes razón, lo siento. No volvera a suceder** –seria- **Prometi volverte la mejor Death Scythe en la historia de SHIBUSEN, y pretendo cumplir esa promesa**

-**Bueno, también le prometiste a Kari llevarle un regalo! Así que sera mejor que cumplas esa promesa primero no?** –le dice él, sonriente

-**Por supuesto! Yo cumplo todas mis prome....** –silencio- **Oye!! TU le prometiste eso!! **–le responde, fúrica

-**Mmmm qué crees que sea mejor? Un talisman? Alguna joya? O quizás un hermoso traje de obelisca!! **–dice el muchacho, caminando más rapido, y con ojos brillosos como en su propio mundo- **Ya se! Algo totalmente asimetrico seria P-E-R-F-E-C-T-O!!!**

-**Que!!! Oh no!! Ni lo pienses!!!** –dice la muchacha, fúrica- **Si vamos a regalarle algo sera algo perfectamente simétrico!!** –junta ambos puños, cerrados, y de éstos se logra ver una luz oscura, mientras los separa un "baculo" negro es revelado, pero de un extremo dos grandes alas de murcielago surgen- **Vamos! Tenemos que encontrar el regalo perfecto!** –monta su nuevo transporte y con su mano derecha toma la izquierda de su compañero que se inmediato cambia de forma a una hoz. Una vez listos, las alas en su báculo alzan vuelo con asombrosa potencia

Aún cuando los animos habían vuelto a ser normales, ambos de alguna manera lo sentian. Algo no estaba bien. Y quizás por lo mismo, ambos entendían, que debian de volver a casa lo más pronto una extraña sensación que hacia que sus estómagos se retorcieran. Algo, más grande que cualquier otra cosa, estaba por suceder...

-**Pero que acaba de hacer!! **-la reta una voz en su cabeza- **Madame!! Le acaba de confirmar al enemigo que usted es...!!**

-**Ellos NO son el enemigo!!!** –le grita la muchacha. Se encontraba en el cementerio de la ciudad, y su sola presencia hacia que todas las almas presentes danzaran en alegría- **Ellos... Ellos pueden decirme que soy!! Me pueden sanar!!**

-**Sanar?! Pero que tontería es esa!! Sanar!!! Jujuju!!** –se rie, macabramente el demonio rojo frente a ella- **Lo que usted tiene no es una enfermedad Madame! Es una bendición!! Una habilidad!! Una esencia!!! Tan poderosa! Tan hermosa!! Digna de un dios!!**

-**Deja de decir eso!!** –le grita- **Tu y Medusa me tienen harta!! Yo no soy un dios!!** –grita con fuerza, haciendo que las almas se estremezcan- **Solo soy... Agh, lo que sea que soy!** –le responde, enojada consigo misma por no tener una buena respuesta

-**Madame! Por favor no se niegue a la verdad!** –le dice el ser, muy respetuosamente- **Incluso el amo Soul pudo apreciar lo importante que es usted. SHIBUSEN no lo entiende! Los muy tontos no lo entienden! Pero el amo Soul si lo entendio! La importancia de su existencia en el equilibrio... El amo Soul descubrio la verdad, y tomo una decisión. El amo Soul le ha dado esta oportunidad para que usted decida... No la desperdicie... Jiji... **–le dice el ser antes de desvanecerse

-**Decidir...** –repite la muchacha, pensativa- **Decidir que!!!!** –grita y una vez más las almas se estremecen- **Yo no soy nadie para decidir nada...**

Una vez en casa, notaron que el cielo estaba llorando. No podía ser bueno...

-**…de todas las cosas que había… TENÍAS que escoger esa cosa! **–señala un paquete no muy grande que lleva Notes en las manos

-**Sigues con eso?!**

-**Es que..! Había tantos trajes sexys de obelisca, y tenias que comprarle ese perro extraño!**

-**Que** **no es ningún perro extraño! Es un ANUBIS! Un dios egipcio que guiaba a los faraones a la Necrópolis cuando morían! Es casi como nosotros! …además es un chacal, no un simple perro** –dice con cierto tono ofendido- **Lo otro es que además de que esos trajes no eran simétricos como esta belleza** –levanta el paquete y lo ve con brillo en los ojos- **no crees que se vería algo mal que yo le diera un regalo así?**

-**…** -se pone a pensar- **…claro que no, es más, a mi me encantaría!** –dice embelesado- **es tan sexy que entre chicas se regalen esas cosas!!** –recibe un fuerte zape con el paquete

-**Cómo dices esas cosas!** –dice completamente roja, pero después ve que la envoltura se arruinó por el golpe- **…mira lo que me hiciste hacer! Además…** -empieza a quitarle la envoltura para buscar después con qué reemplazarla- **…si tanto querías regalarle ese traje debiste habérselo comprado tu** -dijo medio sentida

-**…** -Shadow la vio extrañado, pero antes de poder descifrar que pudo significar lo que oyó algo lo distrajo… un olor dentro de la casa- **Huele… huele como si**

-**Dr. Stein?** –pregunta mientras toca la puerta de una habitación al final de un oscuro pasillo

-**Pasen…** -Notes abre la puerta y pasa; Shadow se queda un momento más, tratando de identificar el extraño aroma, pero de todas formas entra- **Los estaba esperando. Qué tal la misión?** –Shadow parecía en alerta, tenía la mirada clavada en Stein, más no decía nada

-**Misión cumplida** –dijo después de un suspiro, de reojo ve a Shadow algo confundida- **Que te ocurre?** –le pregunta en susurros

-**…algo no esta bien** –le contesta igual

-**No esperaba menos** –dijo con una ligera sonrisa

-**No seas paranoico** –le contesta de nuevo en susurros, y luego habla normalmente con su tutor- **Si me disculpa, iré a informarle a mi padre** –se da media vuelta, pero una pregunta la detiene

-**Y ese paquete? **

-**Es para Kari. Es un recuerdo de Egipto. Le dije que saldría de viaje por unos asuntos de mi padre y.. quise traerle algo**

-**…se han hecho muy buenas amigas por lo que veo. Que más han hecho?**

-**… **-la pregunta la toma por sorpresa- **Bueno, hemos ido a tomar un helado, vagar por ahí… cosas de chicas** –dice medio nostálgica

-**Me alegra que hayas encontrado por fin a una amiga tan linda que te invite a salir… Por cierto, Shadow ha estado contigo siempre?**

-**Claro, tu sabes que me es difícil quitármelo de encima** –dice en broma por lo que voltea a verlo para saber su reacción, pero sigue viéndolo alerta

-**Y… no te ha notado?** –Shadow no responde- **O notado algo raro en ti, Notes?**

-**No creo… no es de las que se quedan calladas** –mintió con algo de dificultad

-**Y tu no haz notado algo raro en ella?** -Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda

-**Claro que no. Si hubiera notado algo raro en ella ya le habría informado**

-**Mmm… qué extraño** -Notes comienza a comprender el estado de alerta de su compañero-**Kari vino a visitarme mientras no estabas**

-**…el olor… era de ella! **–le dice Shadow en susurros

-**Qué?** –trató de no parecer muy sorprendida- **Por qué?**

-**Vino a que le hiciera unos análisis, por lo de su exámen físico…** -Notes está totalmente fría, y Shadow poco le falta para parecer perro guardián frente a un ladrón- **Sus resultados fueron bastante interesantes, pero claro que los modifiqué para que siguiera sus clases sin ningún problema**

-**Y… qué notó de extraño en ella…**

-**Oh casi nada, sólo que… su sangre es negra** –en ese instante su mirada cambió de pasiva a penetrante, haciendo que Notes retrocediera un poco inconscientemente, y a la vez que Shadow diera un paso al frente- **De veras no lo habías notado? Aun estando frente a tus ojos de Shinigami...!!**

-**No sé de qué habla!** –desvía la mirada

-**No tienes que seguir fingiendo**

Un incómodo silencio invadió la habitación. El Dr. Stein esperaba que su alumna hablara, Shadow no dejaba de ver casi con odio al tutor, y Notes no podía voltear a verlo.

-**…está bien! **–dice después de un tiempo- **Sabía la amenaza que Kari representaba! Y qué!**

-**Por qué no me informaste?**

-**Porque quería comprobarlo! No podía simplemente traerla aquí! Debía tener pruebas!**

-**No** **te creo que no hayas podido identificar el tipo de ondas que emite esa niña, especialmente conviviendo tanto con ella. Reconozco!** –interrumpe a Notes antes de que pueda hablar- **Reconozco que no noté nada extraño en ella cuando la conocí, pero cuando entró en este lugar… su olor a locura se propagó por todos los rincones, supe lo que era sin si quiera haberle hecho los análisis. No vengas a decirme que no habías notado nada extraño. Por qué no me habías informado?**

-**…por… porque… porque es mi amiga! Kari-chan es mi amiga! No quiero que le hagan daño! No podría vivir sabiendo que por mi culpa ella murió! Ella me ofreció su amistad aún cuando yo no la aceptaba del todo! No me hace a un lado por mi cabello o mis costumbres "extrañas"! A ella no le importan esas cosas! Ella valora a las personas por lo que son! Ve más allá! Así que no dejaré que le hagan daño!**

-**Ni si quiera yo** –interrumpió una imponente voz de varón; Notes se quedó estática, aun con sus ojos abiertos como platos, no podía creer lo que veía. Ante ella, Stein se había apartado algunos pasos, revelando tras de él un espejo, con Shinigami-sama del otro lado

-**…padre…**

-**Entonces no planeabas decirnos nunca que esa niña es un kishin en proceso**

-**Ella no es...!**

-**Lo es y lo sabes!** –la interrumpe- **Deadly Notes… estoy muy decepcionado** –su hija solo hace reverencia- **Pude haber esperado este comportamiento de cualquier otro miembro de Shibusen… pero nunca de mi propia hija. Eres la siguiente en la línea a ser Shinigami! Sabes perfectamente que este mundo casi fue consumido por la locura una vez por culpa de un ser como Kari! que mi padre dio su vida por evitarlo! y aun así la proteges?! Si este es tu comportamiento ahora, no creo que seas capaz de tomar mi lugar**

El silencio reina de nuevo. Notes solo está ahí, recibiendo su regaño, impotente. Shadow no deja de ver con odio a Stein, soportando las ganas de ahorcarlo en ese mismo lugar. Stein solo se dedica a fumar un cigarrillo.

-**…quedas fuera de esta misión** –a Stein casi se le va el cigarrillo por la impresión- **Puedes retirarte** –Notes hace una reverencia y comienza a salir de la habitación

-**Shinigami-sama, de veras es necesario? Creo que entendió la lección…**

-**Aunque haya comprendido, no será capaz de matarla. Ahora, me retiro**- la imagen desaparece del espejo

-**…Notes? **–llama Stein, la aludida intenta voltear pero Shadow se interpone, este lo ve de tal forma que hasta el mismo Dr. Stein se ve obligado a retroceder aun estando a una distancia considerable.

Shadow se queda un momento más, dándole tiempo a su ama de que se aleje, y quitandole a su tutor las intensiones de seguirla, si es que las tenía

-**Esto no termina aquí** –dice finalmente y se va. Stein sólo enciende otro cigarrillo

*En el Death Room*

-**... Kid, estas bien? **–le pregunta una de las dos mujeres a su lado, la más alta. Hacía años que no veían a su amo tan enojado, incluso su hermana menor estaba seria, algo muy poco usual

-**Kid-kun?** –pregunta la menor, pero ambas no reciben respuesta y ven como el gran ser encapuchado se aparta del espejo, pensativo- **Onee-chan, paso algo malo?** –su hermana no le contesta, trata de decifrar que pasa en la mente del dios de la muerte

-**Oi! Kid! Sea lo que sea que haya pasado entre tu y Notes, no tienes porque ser tan duro con ella!! **–le dice finalmente, tomando valor- **Sólo es una niña!! No puedes esperar que sepa llevar tan pesada carga a tan corta edad!!**

-**Tiene que poder... Liz** –le responde finalmente el ser, quitándose la máscara y bajándose la capucha. Revelando así a un hombre de pálido rostro y frios ojos amarillos. De cabello negro, corto, con tres círculos blancos recorriendo su cabello, simétricamente. Pero, con una cicatriz sobre su ojo izquierdo- **Aún siendo mi hija, su error es inaceptable. Que se haya dejado manipular tan fácilmente por ese Kishin...!** –finalmente se retira del lugar, dejando a sus dos pistolas solas

-**De verdad hay un Kishin otra vez, onee-chan? **

-**Esperemos que no, Patty... esperemos que no...**

Shadow busca con la vista a su ama pero no la encuentra, por lo que corre a su habitación y llama a la puerta.

-**Vete!**

-**Pero...** -escucha que algo golpeó contra la puerta por dentro, por lo que se aleja

-**No quiero ver a nadie, oiste!**

El arma se recarga contra la puerta, y se va deslizando hasta que queda sentado. Se queda ahí, y de pronto comienza a escuchar un sonido que tenía mucho de no oir... su ama estaba sollozando. Inconscientemente se puso de pie y puso una mano sobre la perilla de la puerta, esperó un momento, pero finalmente la giró; Notes había olvidado ponerle llave al parecer. Entró con precausión, sólo para ver cómo su ama golpeaba con ambos puños el espejo de su cuarto, provocando que cayera a pedazos, dejando sólo el marco de este.

-**Notes!**

-**Te dije que te fueras!** –le grita una vez más, apartando la mirada, y dirigiendose a una ventana abierta. Shadow se queda un momento más en la puerta, esta por irse, hasta que la escucha sollozar de nuevo, por lo que cierra la puerta y sigilosamente se coloca detrás de ella

-**…! Sha-!**

-**Sh…** -la interrumpe su compañero, mientras la abraza cálidamente por la espalda. Notes, quien apretaba con fuerza el marco de la ventana con ambas manos, lentamente se fue relajando

-**…que haces…?**

-**…** -pequeño silencio- **…pues te abrazo, duh** –dijo juguetón aunque en un susurro

Una ligera risilla se le escapó, aunque pronto recordó el porque de la situación y volvió a ponerse tensa. Su compañero la abrazó ligeramente más fuerte. No pasó mucho cuando Notes no pudo contenerse más, se giró y abrazó fuerte e inesperadamente a Shadow, provocando que este cayera sentado en la cama, con ella encima, llorando como nunca antes la había visto. El muchacho no sabía que hacer más que seguir sosteniendola, acariciando su cabello como si de un cachorrito se tratara.

-**Qué hago… qué hago!!!!! Mi padre tiene razón! Nunca podré ser Shinigami! Soy una tonta que nunca sabe que hacer, que nunca hace nada bien! QUE ECHA TODO A PERDER!!**

-**Ssh… eso no es cierto**

-**Claro que si!**

-**Sabes que no. Para empezar, has logrado convertirme en una excelente arma… recuerdas cuando hicimos a tu padre que lo admitiera? **

-**…cuando nos confiscó 30 almas? **–preguntó, dejando de abrazarlo del todo un momento y viendolo a los ojos

-**Si, que creía que habíamos hecho trampa… a esos demonios los matamos nosotros! No ese par de raros del otro equipo!** –recien nota que tiene a Notes a unos centímetros de él- **…qué ocurre?**

-**…no quiero que muera…** -recarga su frente en la de su compañero. Silencio

-**…entonces no hay que dejar que eso ocurra…**

-**…que?**

-**Podemos encontrar a Kari antes que algún matón de tu padre y esconderla…! Te aseguro que si encontramos una forma de sacar esa locura de Kari, podrás ser mejor Shinigami que tu padre!**

-**…tu… tu crees?**

-**Por su puesto! Yo siempre he creído que eres más inteligente y creativa que tu padre, no dudo que encuentres la forma de hacer que Kari no sea más un kishin potencial!**

-**…Shadow… **-dice con una tierna sonrisa

-**Que… ocurre?** –pregunta poniendose ligeramente nervioso

-**Eres bueno para estas cosas sabes?**

-**…claro, yo soy bueno para lo que sea…! **–la ayuda a levantarse

-**Bien… entonces hay que salir de inmediato…!** –junta ambos puños, cerrados, y se ve como de estos se escapa algo de luz oscura; al separarlos va apareciendo un báculo negro con grandes alas de murciélago al final. Sube en este, e invita a Shado a hacer lo mismo, colocándolo detrás de ella, y finalmente salen por la ventana

*En un oscuro edificio abandonado*

-**Anciano!!! Tanto tiempo sin verte!!!** –le dice una figura a la imagen en el espejo roto y polvoriento frente a ellos. El dios solo ignora su falta de respeto

-**Nos tiene otra misión?** –pregunta la otra figura, algo más serio pero igualmente desinteresado

-**Más le vale que no sea otra de esas tontas criaturas que deja salir por ahi! Son demasiado aburridas!!** –le dice el otro. El ser en el espejo solo les muestra una imagen de una colegiala- **Wow! Linda, qué quiere que hagamos con ella?**

-**Eliminenla** –dice, sin titubear el dios- **Es un kishin en proceso**

-**De que clase?** –le pregunta una de las figuras, la más seria

-**Clase A** –silencio. Ambas figuras se miran, cómplices, sonriendo autosuficientes. Eso seria interesante de observar- **Sai. Sei. Cuento con ustedes. No dejen un sólo rastro de "eso" vivo** –dice con desprecio, para finalmente terminar la comunicación. Sin duda alguna, pensaron los gemelos a la vez, esto sería muy interesante...


	9. Chapter 9

El Despertar

Luego de permanecer en el cementerio un par de horas más, mis pies simplemente me llevaron de vuelta a casa. No lo sabía entonces, pero ese rojizo atardecer sería el inicio de un gran cambio en mi vida. Marcaría el inicio de una nueva era, y me obligaría a enfrentarme a mis peores miedos. Y pedir perdón por mis errores.

-**Oi! Jovencita!** –la reta una monja, mientras le abre las puertas del claustro- **Son estas horas de llegar?!** –pero la muchacha la ignora, entrando en silencio-** Oye! Responde cuando te hablan!**

-**No es esa la protegida de la hermana Elizabeth?** –murmuran otras monjas- **Qué le pasa a esa niña!!**

-**Es una mala semilla! No hay duda alguna!** –responden otras- **De no ser por la santa Madre Superiora...**

-**Si, y ahora la pobre Elizabeth esta encadenada con ese demonio!**

-**Dicen incluso, que ella fue quien ocasiono "aquel" incidente** –dice otra, muy bajo y lúgubremente

-**No te creo!!** –responde otras, asombradas- **Ella los mato?!...** –se forma un molesto silencio, mientras todas ven a la muchacha caminar hacia el patio, y sentándose en el piano que ahí descansa

Las oí a todas. A todas y cada una. Como siempre, hablaban más alto de lo necesario. Pero tenían razón, y por lo mismo no me moleste en contestarles. El retumbar de las campanas se oyó en todos lados, anunciando la misa de noche. Todos fueron allá. Yo me quede, sola en el patio, tocando con cariño las teclas. En la oscuridad de esa noche, solo una sonata llego a mi mente y con nostalgia la empece a tocar. Moonlight Sonata, de Beethoven.

El demonio rojo al que llamo mi conciencia, apareció nuevamente frente a mi, sentado sobre el piano mientras oía atento la música. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. No había necesidad. Mientras tocaba las notas, una y otra vez, mi alma se calmaba y a la vez entendía. Era la noche. La noche del final. Tal cual Medusa había anunciado, cada pieza tomaría su lugar. Sobre la cúpula de la catedral, mi asesino me observaba. Bajo la luz de la luna.

-**Kari!!** –la muchacha frena de golpe la música al oír que alguien la llama. Más sorprendida al ver quien era- **Ven! Hay que irnos! **

-**Pattu?!** –exclama, extrañadísima al ver a su amiga en sus ropas de batalla, y más aún, VOLANDO en una especie de "escoba mágica con alas"- **Shadow que pa... AHHH!!!** –de la nada la hoz de su amiga le amarra los brazos para que no lo golpee- **Pero qué-¡! Shadow!! Qué haces!!!** –el arma no le responde, es más, la toma en brazos y la pone sobre su hombro, como un saco de papas- **Qué me contestes!!!** –le dice, pateándolo, pero falla- **Pattu!!! Qué significa esto!! **–Shadow sube al transporte de su ama, y emprenden vuelo- **Noooteeesss!!! Contestame!!!**

-**Sólo quedate quieta, si Kari-chan?** –le dice el arma, sonando serio, pero Kari no esta segura pues no puede verlo al rostro- **No queremos que te caigas o si?**

-**...** – se quedo quieta, mientras veía su hasta ahora hogar, desaparecer en la distancia- **No tienen por qué hacer esto **–les dijo, pero ninguno les respondió. En silencio, intento controlar las lágrimas que se le agolpaban desde el pecho. No quería morir. Pero tampoco quería esto...

-**Hn! Qué se creen esos tontos de Shibusen!!** –se oye decir a una voz infantil entre las sombras- **Esa es NUESTRA presa!! Puedes creerlo Liv!!** –le dice a otra figura más alta, y enmascarada, detrás de ella- **Pero no importa, que corran! Sera fácil encontrarlos!! Ya verán cuando...!**

-**Shisen. Ya basta**- le dice seria la figura mayor, a su lado. La pequeña se calla- **Vamos!!** –ante el comando de la mayor, las dos desaparecen en la noche, con asombrosa velocidad

Pronto la catedral estuvo muy lejos para verla. Luego la escuela. Y finalmente, la ciudad. Una vez en las afueras, note que bajamos de altura, y volamos entre la copa de los árboles por un momento, hasta aterrizar. Shadow no me bajo de sus hombros hasta que nos adentramos a una cueva, bajo la ladera de una montaña.

-**Notes... qué esta pasando?** –comienza a preguntar Kari, mientras Shadow le quita las amarras de sus brazos. Pero su amiga no le contesta, sólo le da la espalda- **Notes! Respóndeme!!** –pero una cachetada la calla de lleno

-**Idiota!! Qué demonios fuiste ha hacer en mi casa!!** –le grita su amiga, furiosa- **Por qué dejaste que Stein te examinara!!!**

-**Qué querias que hiciera!!** –le responde Kari, en el mismo tono- **No podía dejar que la enfermera lo hiciera!! Notaría de inmediato que yo no soy...!!** –silencio- **Él al menos podía cambiar los resultados!! Como lo hizo contigo!! Ademas... **–dice, por lo bajo- **él trabaja en esa misma institución tuya no? Quizás pueda ayudarme...**

-**Shibusen no va a ayudarte!! Van a matarte!!!** -le grita, con algo de desesperación en su voz- **Eres un kishin en proceso!! No van a intentar salvarte... van a eliminarte antes de que madures completamente **–le dice, en silencio- **Yo debía de eliminarte. Esa era mi misión**

Ya lo sabía. Era obvio por la forma en que antes se comportaba conmigo. Y sin embargo aún así el saberlo me dolió. Bastante...

-**Debiste cumplirla cuando tuviste la oportunidad** –le dice Kari, seria, y con una mirada fría y decidida comienza a caminar hacia la salida, pero alguien le impide el paso- **Shadow, sal de mi camino...** –éste no se mueve- **Qué te muevas!!**

-**No, Kari! Qué no entiendes!! Estamos aquí para protegerte!!** –le responde éste, igual de serio

-**Para qué!!** –le responde en el mismo tono- **Ustedes! Mejor que nadie!! Saben de lo que soy capaz... He matado gente! Maldita sea!!! Incluso... incluso herí a Elizabeth** –dice, bajando la mirada- **Yo... Yo no me puedo controlar!! Pero aún no es demasiado tarde! **–les dice, con suplica en sus ojos- **Notes! Por favor...** –dice, dandose vuelta para enfrentar a su amiga, que la mira, estática- **Por favor... Mátame!! Yo no quiero... no quiero comerme a nadie más **–su amiga retrocede ante sus dichos- **Tengo tanta hambre Notes... por favor! No quiero perder el control... no otra vez! Por favor!**

-**Lo siento Kari...** –le dice su amiga, abrazándola por primera vez- Te quiero demasiado como para hacer algo así –siente el cuerpo bajo el suyo, temblar- **Por el poder que heredo, al ser la siguiente en la línea para ser Shinigami, yo te perdono **–se separa de su amiga, y comienza a caminar hasta quedar al lado de su arma, la cual se transforma y ella toma en sus manos- **Hagas lo que hagas, no salgas de esta cueva**

Vi su figura desaparecer hacia la luz de la entrada de la cueva, mientras yo me refugiaba en la oscuridad de la misma. Recuerdo haber gritado desde el alma, insultándola una y otra vez. Descargando en ella todo lo que sentía. Maldita ingenua! Una criatura como yo no merece el perdón de Dios!

-**Estas bien Notes?** –le pregunta su hoz, al sentir cómo su dueña le empuña con más fuerza al oir la voz de su amiga

-**Descuida** –dice, sonriéndo desafiante- **hace rato que sé como ignorar a esa tonta!**

*En una de las habitaciones de la discoteca Krieg*

-**Medusa-sama** –habla suavemente un corpulento hombre mientras entra a la silenciosa habitación

-**Hablame Free** –dice la rubia mujer, mientras le da la espalda, concentrada en algo más- **Están listos los preparativos?**

-**Si, Medusa-sama** –le contesta el hombre con seriedad- **Eruka ya esta dando aviso en el consejo de brujas, y Qein acaba de partir rumbo a la iglesia**- Oye un "hn!" aprobatorio por parte de la mujer- **Cómo esta nuestra pequeña niña?**

-**Perfectamente**- dice la bruja, sonriéndo macabramente ante la imagen que se muestra en su bola de cristal. Sólo faltaba el último paso- **Bien, será mejor que vayamos pronto al consejo. No queremos llegar tarde o si?** –se dice a si misma, mientras se sube la capucha de su atuendo y suspira, nostálgica- **Je, quién lo diría... aún me queda!** –le sonríe, "inocentemente" a Free, vistiendo su traje negro con capucha de hace muchos años

*En la iglesia*

-**Hermana Elizabeth!!** –se le acerco uno de los niños, emocionado- **Puedo recoger las limosnas yo? Por favor!!**

-**Esta bien! **–le sonríe al pequeño, forzadamente- **Pero ten cuidado si!** –le dice al verlo irse, cuando de repente siente que alguien le toma la mano

-**Hermana... dónde esta Kari?** –le pregunta el niño, preocupado. La mujer suspira

-**Ojalá supiera Erick. Ojalá supiera...** –le apreta con más fuerza la mano

-**Dios va a ayudarla cierto? Él puede ayudarla no es así?** –la mujer le sonríe

-**Si se lo pedimos con la suficiente fuerza, de seguro que lo hará**

*En la sala de música de la iglesia*

Aprovechando que toda la gente presente se encuentra en misa, se puede ver a una delgada figura dibujar extraños patrones en el suelo con una tiza blanca. Aparte de la tiza, lleva consigo un pesado libro de apariencia antigua y desgastada. Tan concentrado está que no siente la presencia a su lado, hasta que termina sus dibujos.

-**Así que ésto es lo que planea Medusa, eh?** –dice una voz a sus espaldas, por lo que el pobre muchacho llega a saltar del susto- **Por qué no me sorprende** –se dice a sí mismo- **Siempre le ha gustado manipular el curso natural de las cosas, ésta no iba a ser la excepción**

-**Qui-quién es usted?!** –le pregunta, retrocediendo un paso, miedoso, mientras lo analiza con la mirada. Era un hombre de unos 30-40 años, de cabello blanco y desordenado, ojos rojos, y vestido en un terno negro. Observaba al muchacho de manera intensa, con una nostalgica sonrisa en el rostro, revelando sus afilados dientes

-**Así que ni siquiera tú me recuerdas eh?** –dice, con un deje de tristeza- **Era de esperarse** –va y se sienta en el organo que hay en el lugar, tocando las teclas con cariño- **Podrías hacerme un favor, y hacer que ella oiga esto tambien**

-**Pe-pero Medusa-sa...** –pero de inmediato se callo, al ver la fría mirada que el hombre le mandaba, por lo que sólo asiente

Dicho esto, el hombre empezó de inmediato a tocar el organo con una excelencia y facilidad asombrosas. Tocando, como si nada la Toccata y Fugue en D minor de Bach. A la vez, Qein abrío su libro en una determinada página y mientras leía las hojas, la magia empezó a circular por todo el lugar, como la música misma. Uniendo las voces de miles a la vez, para que la reencarnación las oyera. Los cánticos del consejo de brujas, los rezos de la iglesia y finalmente, la tonada del organo. Daría lo mejor de sí, para que Kari-chan por fin despertara.

*En el bosque*

-**Vaya, vaya! Pero qué tenemos aquí!** –dice una voz proveniente del bosque

-**Quién diría que la niñita de papi se revelaría algun día!!** –dice otra voz, parecida a la anterior

-**Y quién diría que mi padre mandaría a un par de ineptos como ustedes** –les responde Notes, tomando su arma con fuerza, tratando de ubicar la posición de sus enemigos

-**Touché, querida**- de la nada, un balazo de luz azul se dirige a la muchacha, y esta logra bloquearlo con su hoz en el último instante- **Pero seamos francos, tu padre no cuenta con muchos recursos o si?**

-**Se linda y dejanos destrozar a la pequeña kishin que estas protegiendo** –dicen ambos a la vez, dejándose ver. Son un par de gemelos, con un parche en el ojo cada uno en perfecta simetría

-**Me encantaría** –les dice, con sarcasmo- **Pero lo que esta ahí dentro me es más importante! Más importante incluso, que la hermosa simetría que ahora estan formando...** –dice, algo soñadora

-**Concéntrate Notes!!** –le grita su arma, por lo que vuelve a ponerse seria

-**...**- Ambos gemelos se observan entre sí, con los ojos que no tienen cubiertos. Intrigados- **Interesante** –interesante en verdad, pero lamentablemente no había tiempo para discutirlo

De inmediato la pelea se inicio. Fuera o no la hija de Shinigami-sama, se les había dado una misión, acabar con el Kishin en proceso fuera como fuera. Dispararon de inmediato contra la muchacha, generando una nube de humo de tantas balas usadas, pero como era de esperarse Deadly Notes había bloqueado la mayoría.

-**Qué pasa? Dos son demasiados para la pequeña Notes?** –dice uno de ellos, que atrapa a Notes por la espalda, pero ella no parece preocupada

-**Olvidaste que...** –detiene su guadaña repentinamente y la coloca en posición vertical

-**Somos dos!** –Shadow se asoma por el filo, tomando por el cuello al que sujetaba a la chica y lanzándolo contra el suelo rápidamente

-**Hn! Baka...** –el otro gemelo lanza una nueva lluvia de balas, lo que hace que Shadow suelte a su hermano en orden de proteger a su tecnica, cosa que sucede- **Bien hecho Sei** –le dice, con sarcasmo

-**Cállate!!** –ambos vuelven a la seguridad de la copa de los árboles, pero cada rama que pisan va siendo rapidamente cortada por su oponente, que los persigue ferozmente

Notes comenzó a correr en dirección a Sai, específicamente, esquivando todas las balas posibles; a donde quiera que él intentara moverse, era seguido de cerca por ella. Este gemelo recurrió a saltar hacia la rama más alta del árbol más cercano, para bajar el ritmo de Notes, pero ella saltó también tirando un golpe que Sai esquivó con facilidad... porque el golpe no era para él.

-**Sei!!** –pero era demasiado tarde. La chica había usado su guadaña para golpear el tronco y usarlo como apoyo para girar y golpear al perseguidor que ella tenía detrás suyo, el cual cayó al piso- **Agh! Demonios** –mientras su hermano caía, ella también lo atacó, pero logro esquivarla, no sin uno que otro rasguño

-**... **–intento colocarse de pie, el golpe había sido inesperado y potente, pero mientras lo hacía sintió una hoja de guadaña colocarse debajo de su cuello mortíferamente- **Hn! Tiempo sin verte Shadow** –le dice, a modo de saludo, pero no recibe respuesta ahora era un prisionero

-**Sai! Sal de donde estés... o le corto la cabeza a tu hermano!**- el mencionado sale de entre las sombras, pero para sorpresa de los captores comienza a caminar relajadamente hacia la cueva, perdiéndose de su vista

-**Oi!** –exclama el gemelo capturado al ver la actitud de su otra mitad- **Hijo de puta...**

-**Oye!** –le grita Shadow- **qué no te preocupa tu hermano!!**

-**Vigílalo**- le dice Notes a su arma, al ver que su plan no funciono- **Regreso enseguida** –comienza a correr en dirección a la cueva, tenia que llegar allí antes de que...

-**Hn! Vaya hermanito que te gastas...** –le dice a su captor, una vez que su ama ya no esta a la vista

-**Si...** –le responde éste, sintiendo algo que su captor no- **Es un maldito desgraciado pero...** –de repente Shadow siente alguien detrás de él, pero ya es tarde- **Sabe usar el cerebro mejor que yo**

Todo había sido una trampa. Sai regresó, disparándole a Shadow por la espalda; Notes ya estaba demasiado lejos para oirlo. Los disparos no fueron mortales, pero sí les darían el tiempo que necesitaban. La shinigami iba alerta, pero un desgarrador grito proveniente de la cueva, que no estaba muy lejos, la dejó estática.

-**KARI!!!** –la muchacha comienza a correr, desesperada hacia la cueva

-**Lo siento**- dicen dos gemelos al alcanzarla y apuntando hacia su espalda- **Pero el juego se acabó**- colocan sus manos como si fueran armas y disparan. Un rayo de luz azul surge de sus dedos y atraviensan a la muchacha, paralizándola

-**Alto!!....** –les dice la muchacha, paralizada en el suelo, mientras los ve pasar a su lado y entrar a la cueva- **Si... Si le hacen algo!! Les juro que...!** –Sai se detiene a su lado, mientras su hermano se dirige al interior

-**Dónde esta tu orgullo de Shinigami Notes!! Es de un Kishin de lo que estas hablando!** –le dice, con frialdad

-**Es mi amiga!!** –el otro sonríe, con sorna

-**Si ese es el caso...** –se levanta y vuelve a apuntarle, dispuesto a disparar. Las órdenes eran claras, NADIE debía de intervenir

Mientras aquello sucedia, Sei se internaba en la oscura cueva. El lugar era tétrico de por si, pero los rasguños en las paredes significaban que iba en buen camino. Al final del camino una muchacha de la edad de Notes estaba acurrucada en una esquina. Se abrazaba a sí misma y producto de sus enormes garras tenía heridas en sus brazos ademas de su ropa hecha girones. Tenía convulsiones de vez en cuando, y parecía estar ó pena por ella por un segundo, pero recordando su misión se puso serio y se agacho hasta su altura, siendo completamente inmune al viciado aire de locura que la muchacha transmitía.

-**Hola** –alguien le pregunta, por lo que ella levanta la cara revelando que sus ojos estan entre un color negro y rojo intenso. Ademas, un hilo de sangre surge desde su frente y cae por sus mejillas- **Tienes hambre pequeña? **–la muchacha retrocede ante ese dicho

-**Yo... yo no quiero...** –la muchacha lo mira a los ojos, y pese a la tristeza que se nota en ellos, cada vez estan más rojos y esa no era una buena señal- **Haz que se callen!!!** –dice, cubriéndose los oidos

-**Podemos ayudarte** –le dice, parándose y apuntando con su dedo hacia la cabeza de la muchacha- **Pero tienes que cooperar de acuerdo** –un segundo dedo la apunta, en la misma dirección. El otro gemelo ha llegado

-**No seas como tu "amiguita" y déjanos hacer nuestro trabajo** –le dice el recién llegado. Al oir esto la muchacha con pánico mira hacia la entrada de la cueva y logra oir el grito de Shadow. No podía ser...

Todo en ese momento se junto. Los rezos de la misa. La extrañas frases en ese extraño idioma. La música del órgano. Sus recuerdos con Notes. Todo pasó por su ojos a una enorme velocidad y de repente unas imagenes aparecieron más claramente. Era aquella noche. Había caido del techo y se había roto el cuello. Dolía, dolía muchisimo, pero seguía en pie. La gente a su alrededor la miraba con terror y por alguna razón, le gustaba ver eso. Sonrío. Tenía hambre. Por fin podría encontrarle un uso a toda esa gente que la despreciaba...

-**Notes!!** –Shadow corre donde su técnica, que esta inconciente en el suelo producto de los balazos- **Notes despierta!** –pero pronto ese sería el menor de sus problemas. Una fuerte explosión srugio desde la cueva, destrozándola y lanzando a los gemelos como si fueran simples muñecos- **No... Kari!!**

-**Sha... Shadow?...** –pero pronto la shinigami se quedo sin habla. Su amiga estaba peleando en contra de los gemelos con muchísima ventaja. Sus ojos eran rojizos y la sangre de su frente fluía constantemente, como si la herida se estuviera abriendo cada vez más rápido

-**Notes!** –su arma le llama, bajándola de la nubes- **Tenemos que ayudar a Sai y Sei! Pronto!**

-**Pero...**

-**Si no hacemos algo los matara!!!** –su dueña aún parece insegura- **Notes!!**

-**Hn! Típico de SHIBUSEN** –dice una figura que nadie habia notado, desde los árboles. Katana en mano, la enmascarada figura desciende a una velocidad asombrosa y se enfrenta al kishin atravesándolo con su espada

-**KARI!!!**

Cuando oí la voz de Notes, sentí como si hubiera despertado. Al principio no entendí porque me miraba de esa forma. Con terror en sus ojos. Pero cuando sentí el frío metal atravesando mis interiores, lo comprendi. Levante mi vista para observar a mi asesino. Era la misma figura que estaba escuchandome en la iglesia. Llevaba una mascara blanca sobre su rostro, con una estrella roja en el centro. Saco su espada y caí de lleno al piso, dejándome llevar por la falta de oxigeno y el mar de sangre a mi alrededor.


	10. Chapter 10

Mi Funeral

Todo el escenario de aquel día era tan bizarro, y sin embargo real. Ahí se encontraba ella, en el funeral de su amiga. El sol de esa mañana brillaba como nunca, como si el cielo mismo fuera feliz de aquella muerte. No era el único, pese a que gran parte del clérigo de la iglesia estaba presente en el funeral, sólo ella y la tutora de su amiga realmente lloraban esa pérdida. El resto, solo parecía estar alli por obligación. Como los odiaba. A cada uno de esos malagradecidos y pomposos humanos. Ella... ella estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse para el bienestar de ellos! Y ellos ni siquiera...!

-**No lo tomes personal**- le dice su propio tutor, colocándole la mano sobre el hombro en son de apoyo. Ella se quita la mano de encima de inmediato- **Este era el objetivo de tu misión, y pese a todo lo ocurrido, lo importante es que se haya concretado**

-**¡A qué precio!** –le responde ella, indignada- **Acaso ellos merecen sufrir así** –dice, viendo como una monja llora junto al resto de los huérfanos mientras ven un ataúd siendo bajado hacia las profundidades de la tumba en el pequeño cementerio de la iglesia

-**El sufrimiento de algunos, es la felicidad de millones**- dice el adulto, tratando de no mirar a la monja- **Esa, es una lección que nunca debes de olvidar. Como futura Shinigami, objetiva siempre has de ser **–ambos observan como el último resto de tierra es lanzado a la tumba, sellándola- **Un dios...**

- **...nunca podrá darse el lujo de ser parcial** –dice, fastidiado, el arma –**Dale tus sermones a alguien que le importe** –Shadow lo mira con profundo desprecio. Stein tiene razón, y lo sabe, pero ni siquiera eso le daba derecho a tratar a su ama de esa manera

En otra ocasión habría retado a Shadow por haber faltado el respeto a su tutor. Pero ahora, luego de tanto vivido, francamente ni le importaba. Ignorando a la multitud de gente, dio un paso adelante y se colocó frente a la tumba. A esa gran piedra tallada, con el nombre de su amiga en ella. Si ella no hubiera estado presente en el momento de su muerte, no la creería. Kari era fuerte, demasiado para su propio bien. Pero la famosa técnica del Clan de la Estrella era letal y precisa... y ni siquiera ella podía sobrevivir.

-**Medusa-sama...** –dice la voz de un muchacho entre las sombras- **Pu... puedo dejarle flores a Kari...?** –él y otra figura se encuentran observando furtivamente la ceremonia. El muchacho sostiene entre sus brazos un ramo de rosas

-**Aún no querido**- le dice la mujer, en todo desinteresado- **Primero deben irse esos molestosos metiches de SHIBUSEN** –dice al observar como Notes deja flores en la tumba

-**... Se la ve triste... **–dice el muchacho al verla- **¿Quién es, Medusa-sama?**

-**Una "amiguita" de nuestra querida Kishin** –dice, de manera ponzoñosa- **Deadly Notes** –le susurra a la oreja- **Recuerda su nombre y su rostro. Algún día, ella te arrebatara a tu preciosa Kari, para siempre**

-**No** –dice con terror, abrazando más las flores- **Kari nunca me dejaría... ¡Ella dijo que nunca lo haría!** –en un tono sombrío- **Nadie nunca me la quitara. ¡Ella es mía!**

-**Lo será cuando despierte** –le sonríe su abuela- **Cuando la luna nueva llegue, Kishin Ashura renacerá y el destino del mundo se decidirá** –observa como Stein y su alumna se van- **y no hay nada que SHIBUSEN pueda hacer para detenerlo**

_Tierra y más tierra había sentido caer. Prédicas y cantos previo a ello. Olor a incienso también. Acaso era llanto lo primero que oyó... no, había sido algo más. Su nombre. Si, una voz conocida la había llamado por su nombre con preocupación. Pero... ¡¿cuál era su nombre?! Por qué ahora no lo podía recordar... ¿Por qué? Tenía que abrir los ojos. Abrir los ojos y salir de allí. Pero no podía hacer eso, ella ya estaba muerta. La habia__n atravesado con una espada, eso sí lo recordaba bien. No podía moverse... o si?_

-**Ah?!** –abrio los ojos, si podía moverse, pero no habia nada más que oscuridad a su alrededor- **Aquí no hay nada...** –pero de repente, un sonido llego a sus oidos. Sonaba como el organo de la iglesia, interpretando una famosa canción. Pronto corrio en esa dirección y se encontro con una puerta igual de negra como todo lo demas- **¿Una puerta?**

-_**Una pregunta. Una puerta. Una respuesta**_–dice una estruendosa y tétrica voz, que resuena por todos lados- _**Siempre jugabamos ese juego. Cuando eramos solo los dos.**_

-**¿Qué se supone estoy buscando?** –la música del organo se vuelve cada vez más fuerte y la melodia se acerca al final –**Yo qué gano!!**

-_**Una pregunta. Una puerta. Una respuesta**_ –le vuelve a repetir la voz- _**Si me encuentras, tú decides. ¿Jugamos?**_

-**¿Qué pasa si tú pierdes?**

-_**¡Juguemos...!**_

-**Esta bien! Entendí!** –le grita la muchacha, y con decisión toma la perilla de la puerta- **¿Quién toca el órgano de Bach?**

_Abrí la puerta con decisión, y la luz proveniente de ella me cegó. Difusas imagenes, de cálidos brazos y suaves cabellos blancos llegaron a mi mente. Pero se fueron tan pronto la luz desapareció. La puerta se cerró tras de mí. Ahora estaba en una habitación tétrica y oscura, delineada en tonalidades rojizas. El piso era de baldosas negras y rojas, intercaladas y solo había uno que otro sillón junto a un pequeño tocadiscos antiguo. Parecía haberse rayado, pues tocaba la melodía de Bach una y otra vez. _

_Cuando dí un paso dentro de aquella extraña habitación mi apariencia cambio completamente. El traje del colegio, ensangrentado como lo llevaba, ahora era un elegante vestido de noche hecho de un corsé negro y una falda de tela roja con diversos estampados negros. A la altura de la cadera llevaba el adorno de una flor y bajo ella se abría un sensual escote. Decidí ignorar el hecho de que me quedaba a la medida, y me dirigí al tocadiscos, dispuesta a quitar de una vez ese viejo disco rayado, me estaba exasperando..._

-**¿Quién toca el órgano de Bach?** –oye que alguien pregunta tras de ella. Es el extraño demonio rojo, que la observa sentado en uno de los sillones- **No, esa no es la pregunta correcta. ¿Quién toca a Bach en el órgano? Sería una pregunta más acertada **–le dice el ser, sonriéndole- **Aunque no necesariamente la correcta...**

-**Qué es este lugar?!** –le pregunta la muchacha, seria

-**No. Tampoco es la pregunta correcta Madame** –le dice el ser- **Si entro aquí, es porque "algo" tiene que encontrar. Usted sabe qué es. ¿Cuál es su verdadera pregunta? Qué es lo que realmente quiere saber... **–le sonrie, sombrio- **Sólo así, podrá encontrarlo en un lugar como este. Preguntas incorrectas sólo lo aburriran, y usted sabe bien de lo que es capaz si eso ocurre... Jijiji**

-**Aburrirlo?!** –la muchacha le sonríe al demonio, prepotente, mostrándole los colmillos- **Hn! Cómo si fuera a dejar que eso vuelva a pasar**

-**En ese caso Madame, ¿Cuál es su pregunta?** –ambos se quedan en silencio por un segundo- **Recuerde, usted siempre tendra el poder de decidir en este mundo. Él lo sabe, y hara lo que sea para revertirlo**

–**Ja! Eso ya lo sé**- le sonrie ella- **¿Dónde se esconde el cobarde?**- Tres puertas aparecen delante de ella. Kari se pasea enfrente de cada una notando que tienen grabado en ellas tres palabras distintas. Pasado, Presente y Futuro- **Conque demasiado ambigua eh?...** –toma la perilla de la segunda puerta

-**Concéntrese, y no se deje engañar Madame** –le dice el demonio, luego de ver como cruza el umbral escogido- **Más allá de aquí, nadie sino usted puede entrar...**

_Una nueva luz me cegó y por un instante, la imagen de un bizarro y deforme payaso me llego claramente a la mente. Me sonreía, macabro, mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Luego de eso todo volvio a ser oscuro. Era otra habitación, una completamente oscura y aparentemente interminable. Mi tacones resonaron cuando toque el piso mojado. La puerta se cerro tras de mi, desapareciendo. En su lugar, un simple espejo de cuerpo completo aparecio frente a mi, mostrando mi reflejo._

-**Hn!... Qué irónico...** –le dice a su reflejo- **Así que yo soy la cobarde aqui?... Dime algo que no sepa idiota!!** –grita hacia los cielos, y rompe el vidrio en mil pedazos con su puño- **Tendrás que hacer algo mejor si no quieres que te encuentre y te de la paliza que te mereces! **–dice, caminando a paso seguro hacia adelante. A cada paso que da, miles de espejos se levantan mostrando cada uno, a uno de sus conocidos

-_**Esa niña siempre ha sido una desgracia!!**_ –dice el reflejo de una monja en uno de los espejos, rompiéndose de inmediato cuando Kari pasa a su lado sin prestarle atención

-_**Por qué nos gritas!! Nosotros no hicimos nada Kari!!**_ –dice el reflejo del pequeño Erick antes de romperse

-_**Kari!! Karen Evans! Ven aquí y limpia este desastre en ESTE instante!!**_ –le regañaba el reflejo de Elizabeth, antes de desaparecer también

-_**Hey! Evans! Quieres venir con nosotros después de clases?**_ –no hay respuesta- _**Agh! Por qué te juntas con la extraña de Alice?**_ –pregunta alguien en el grupo de niños. Kari se detiene ante ese espejo- _**Si! Ella no hace más que molestarte! Es una odiosa!**_ –de repente, de entre la masa de niños, aparece un hombre de pálida piel, ojos rojos y cabello negro, con pintas blancas en él- _**ELIMINA A ESA SHINI...**_ –Kari rompe el vidrio antes de que termina su frase

-**Cállate!! No te atrevas a meterla a ella en esto!! Esto es entre TU y YO!! Ella no tiene nada que ver!!** –grita Kari a los cielos, furiosa. Un nuevo espejo se forma frente a ella, esta vez, con el reflejo de Notes en él

-_**Tiene que ver conmigo...**_ –le dice el reflejo, seria, pero con una mirada decidida- _**Es debido a mi presencia que dudas de tu deber como kishin. Y es debido a la tuya que yo misma dudo de mi deber como shinigami**_ –Kari la observa, igual de seria, como si se tratara de la persona real- _**Nunca debimos de habernos conocido**_

-**La verdadera Notes jamás diría algo así...** –dice Kari, con algo de tristeza en los ojos

-_**Pero lo pienso...**_ –le dice el reflejo, aún serio y decidido- _**Y muy en el fondo las dos sabemos que es verdad **_–silencio- _**Conocerte fue un placer, y siempre atesorare los buenos recuerdos de nuestra corta amistad. Pero la realidad es que yo soy blanco y tu negro. Y uno de los dos tiene que desaparecer... **_–detrás de ella aparece Shadow, serio también, quien con una seña de su ama se transforma en hoz

-**No! Espera!!!** –dice Kari, apoyando sus manos en el espejo- **Shadow!! Ayúdame!! Hazla entrar en razón!!** –el arma no le responde- **Notes por favor!!! No puedes hablar en serio!! Tu eres mi ami...!!**

-_**Lo siento...**_ –le dice la muchacha, mientras levanta su hoz en son de ataque, por primera vez con dolor en su voz y lágrimas en su rostro- _**Pero me quedo con tu alma Kishin!!**_

-**Noooo!!!** –Kari cae de rodillas al suelo, cubriéndose con los brazos esperando el ataque final que nunca llego. El espejo frente a ella ahora se caía en mil pedazos. No pudo aguantar el llanto- **Maldito!!! No dejare que eso pase oiste!!! No dejare....** –poco a poco se calma y comienza a sollozar por lo bajo- **no quiero que eso pase jamás...**

Una a una las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer del cielo a la tierra. Ya era de noche. La noche del sexto día que habían estado de guardia y aún nada. Normalmente ya se habrían ido, pues nada interesante había pasado los últimos 5 dias. Pero no. Ninguno de ellos vociferaba su cansancio o sabian, sentían, que algo no estaba bien. Aquella pelea... Esa niña, no... ese monstruo! No podía haber sido derrotado tan facilmente. Cómo nadie lo veía de esa manera! Una simple cuchilla en el pecho no podía derribar al Dios de la Oscuridad, aún si era la famosa técnica del Clan de la Estrella.

-**Hn... Ya es luna nueva...** –dice Sei, mirando despreocupado el cielo, dejando que la lluvia lo moje entero

-**....** –su hermano lo imita, pensativo- **No es un buen presagio**

-**Oi! Sai!** –ambos miran hacia la tumba, desde la cúpula donde ellos se encuentran- **tenemos compañía!**

-**... Ese es...!!**

Abajo, en el cementerio de la iglesia, un hombre de terno dejaba flores en una tumba. No llevaba paraguas, por lo que sus blancos cabellos ahora estaba totalmente empapados. Aún así no parecía importarle. Se agacha a la altura de la tumba, acariciando con delicadeza las letras grabadas en piedra. De repente siente dos presencias detrás suyo, por lo que deja de sonreír. Con completa tranquilidad se levanta y apoya sus manos en sus bolsillos, sin apuro y totalmente relajado pese a la amenaza que tiene a sus espaldas.

-**Soul Eater! Por orden expresa de Shinigami-sama estas bajo arresto por máxima traición!!** –exclaman los gemelos a su espalda, ambos apuntándolo

-**Hn... Así que Kid aún esta enojado después de todos estos años**- dice Soul, en son de broma, pero en vista de que los otros dos estan serios, el también se pone serio- **No me sorprende**

-**Por amparo del decreto n° 666 se nos confiere la autorización de llevar a cabo tu sentencia de muerte, aquí y ahora!** –le dice Sai, serio- **Entiendes eso?** –Soul asiente con tranquilidad

-**Entonces por qué sensei!!** –le grita Sei, con furia e impotencia- **Por qué demonios viene a un lugar tan público!! Usted sabe que Shibusen...**

-**Porque sé que ustedes no lo harán** –dice Soul con tranquilidad, y ni siquiera se inmuta cuando una bala de luz roza su mejilla dejando un pequeño hilo de sangre

-**No nos tiente sensei**- dice Sai, quien fue quien disparo- **Después de todo, fue usted quien nos enseño...**

-**Es cierto** –dice Soul, suspirando- **Pero aún les queda mucho por aprender** –mira por un segundo la tumba de su hija- **Ese decreto también me da un último deseo no es asi?**

-**Todo menos el perdón**- dice con nostalgia Sei

-**Cuiden a mi hija** –les dice, completamente serio y con mirada penetrante- **Júrenle devoción y con sus habilidades, manténganla en el bueno camino**

-**Ese monstruo no es su hija sensei!!!** –le gritan ambos, pero en tan solo segundos pierden de vista a su oponente y éste esta detrás de ellos, sus manos convertidas en hoces que se apoyan peligrosamente sobre sus gargantas

-**Como dije... cuiden de ella**- les dice, sonriéndoles como una amenaza- **Son los únicos que pueden hacerlo sin morir en el intento. Sean sus cadenas a tierra y no dejen que pierda la razón** –los suelta y comienza a irse con tranquilidad- **No lo olviden!! Cuidenla por mi...** –hasta que se pierde en la oscuridad de la noche

_Estuve allí, llorando patéticamente por un tiempo, cuando de repente sentí otro par de sollozos, resonando como coro de los mios. Se oian más infantiles. Con curiosidad me levante, secando mis lágrimas, y tratando de ubicar estos nuevos sollozos, pero se oían lejanos. Y como si no fuera poco, "ellos" aparecieron._

_**-¿Quién eres?**_ –dicen a la vez un millón de payasos deformes, cada uno más extraño que el otro, y cada uno de un color distinto- _**¿Qué quieres? Hueles delicioso ¿Sabes delicioso? CONTESTANOS. Tenemos hambre...**_ –sonríen todos, macabramente, ante la última frase

-**Lo que yo haya aquí no les incumbe**- dice Kari, fría- **Así que salgan del camino! Tengo que seguir avanzando**

-_**¿Por qué? Juega con nosotros **_–le dice ellos, acercándose cada vez más- _**Será**_ _**divertido! Podemos divertirnos juntos!! Jugar con los demás!! Saciar nuestra hambre... Sacia nuestra hambre!**_

-**Yo no soy su maldita niñera!!!** –les grita ella, lo que los hace retroceder- **Ahora salgan de mi camino!! Tengo que encontrarlo y darle su merecido!!**

-**Eso no podrá ser...** –dice uno de los payasos, sobresaliendo de la multitud. Es completamente negro, y tiene una forma distinta a los demas

-**Hn! Acaso tú lo vas a impedir?** -le dice Kari, desafiante. Pero en un parpadeo el payaso desaparece, y con malicia le susurra en el oído

-**Precisamente...** –su voz es profunda y embriagadora. Hace vibrar su oido en placer, por lo que ella se lo cubre de inmediato- **No puedo dejarte ir más allá querida, no es parte del juego el que tú ganes... Y no queremos que él se enoje no es así?**

-**Querrás decir que TU no quieres que yo gane...** –le dice ella, aún cubriéndose su oído y tratando de permanecer despierta. Aquella voz parecía casi hipnotizarla

-**Hn! Quién diria que después de tantos años... por fin me tocaría un huesped algo más desafiante que el anterior... Ese niño llorón siempre fue demasiado fácil de manipular**

-**Creeme, seré más que un desafio para tí** –le dice ella, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos- **Sere tu peor pesadilla...** –de repente, todos los payasos se le lanzan encima, en busca de eliminarla- **¿Quién es el que llora?** –grita ella, mientras los esquiva, y producto de la pregunta una puerta blanca se forma, en el piso. Esquivando la masa de payasos, llega a la perilla y la gira, lo que hace que un rayo de luz llene el lugar y elimine a sus perseguidores. Una vez que cruza la puerta, el lugar vuelve a las tinieblas, pero sólo el payaso negro queda en pie

-**Hn... esperaré ansioso querida. Hace milenios que no me divertía tanto**

_La luz me cego, y la imagen de mi misma vino a mi mente. Era yo cuando pequeña, llorando bajo la sombra de los árboles, a los pies del piano del jardín. Y la presencia de un joven frente a mí, alguien que sólo yo podía ver. Agachándose a mi altura y acariciándome los cabellos, en consuelo. Era pálido, de ojos rojos y cabello negro con detalles blancos. Muy delgado y de piel muy helada, que siempre cubría su rostro. Lo último que vi fue la imagen de tres ojos, y la luz se fue, dejándome en una nueva habitación. Conocía aquel lugar, lo conocía demasiado bien. Era el jardín de la iglesia. Y allí, donde yo solía llorar un pequeño niño lloraba en mi lugar. Sonreí al ver quién era... Era momento de devolverle el favor, supongo._

-**¿Por qué lloras enano?** –le dice Kari, sin mucha delicadeza, pero acariciando sus negros cabellos

-_**Nadie quiere jugar conmigo**_ –le dice el niño, sollozando y sin mostrarle el rostro

-**Hn! De seguro fuiste malo con ellos y por eso no quieren jugar contigo**

-_**No es cierto!!**_ –le reclama el niño, mostrando su pálido rostro y rojos ojos- _**... no fui tan malo, creo**_ –dice para sí, en un tono bajo

-**En fin, supongo que no puedo dejarte aquí solo y llorando como un tonto así que...** –le sonrie- **Yo jugare contigo, pero sólo si me prometes una cosa**

-_**En serio!!**_ –al niño se le ilumina el rostro- _**Lo que sea!!**_

-**YO decido las reglas oiste!** –le dice, seria

-_**Hn! De acuerdo**_ –le dice el niño, desafiante- _**Sólo no vengas con la cola entre las patas a pedirme ayuda, cuando tu decisión no sea la correcta**_ –le dice, esta vez un joven, en el lugar del niño, con la misma pálida piel y oscuros cabellos. Frialdad en sus rojos ojos

-**Sigue soñando**- le dice Kari- **Entonces yo empiezo, sabes jugar Pregunta y Respuesta?** –pregunta esta vez una niña, igual a Kari, con el pelo algo más largo y peinado en dos colitas. Esta vestida como una pequeña muñequita

-_**Qué si lo conozco?**_ –le dice burlón el joven- _**YO lo invente enana!! Así que yo empiezo...**_

-**No!** –le dice la niña, acusándolo con el dedo índice- **Conoces las reglas!! YO decido!** –el joven se cruza de brazos al verse vencido por la lógica de la infante- **Jiji... ¿cuál es tu nombre?** –le dice ella, sonriente, extendiéndole la mano en un saludo

-_**.....**_ –luego de un minuto de duda, este acepta y le estrecha la mano- _**Ashura. Y tú eres?**_

-**Dime Kari!** –dice la menor, alegre- **Y desde hoy somos amigos oiste! Y como YO pongo las reglas! Yo mando aqui!** –dice autosuficiente

-_**Qué!!!**_ –exclama, indignado un pequeño Ashura- _**Eso no es justo!!**_

-**Yo decido, recuerdas enano?!** –le dice una joven Kari, al niño- **Pero descuida, el que yo mande también significa que siempre estare a tu lado oiste?** –le dice, revolviéndole los cabellos

-_**En serio?**_ –dice el esperanzado niño

-**En serio!!** –le responde una entusiasta Kari, cuando era niña- **Ven!! Vamos a jugar!!** –le toma de la mano y ambos corren hacia la cancha del patio, donde el resto de los niños juega sin cesar

De repente, la lluvia cesó, y las nubes se despejaron del cielo, dejando en evidencia la oscuridad de la luna nueva. Las almas de las tumbas comenzaron a resonar, elevándose hacia el cielo. Sai y Sei, observaron, atónitos, cómo sus sospechas eran verdaderas. Desde la tumba de Karen Evans, una luz se alzó, y flotando en ella piso tierra el siguiente rey de los Kishin, tal cual la profesía lo anunciaba. O quizás, era más acertado llamarla Reina. De largos y lisos cabellos negros como la noche con pequeños detalles blancos, pálida piel y tres ojos rojos, bien abiertos y totalmente fríos. La Reina Kishin se irguió de su tumba, frente a ellos.

-**Llevenme a Death City**- les dijo la diosa, con femenina voz que a la vez resonaba con un eco masculino- **Llevemne donde Shinigami. Ahora**- ignorando el silencio de las dos armas, comienza a caminar- **Debo informarle mi decisión**

Los hermanos intercambiaron miradas por un momento. Finalmente siguieron a aquella diosa, indicándole el camino. El camino a la desolada Death ás ese era el destino, tal cual su maestro les había dicho.


	11. Chapter 11

SHIBUSEN

...Lo siento, Notes...

-**... Kari!! **–grito, despertando sobresaltada ante la memoria de su amiga. Algo no estaba bien...

Llevaban caminado un par de horas, y aunque estaban caminando en círculos, la imponente kishin a su lado parecía no darle importancia. Ambos sabían que el otro no sabía que hacer tampoco. No podía detenerla ellos sólos, eso era obvio. Pero tampoco podían distraerla tanto tiempo.

Pronto SHIBUSEN o incluso el Clan de la Estrella llegarían al lugar, a enfrentar a la amenaza. Lo lógico era dejar que ellos se encargaran... Y sin embargo, no querían traicionarla. Lo cuál era ilógico! Aquél ser era demoniaco! La representación de todo mal.

Sería el recuerdo y respeto por su sensei... No, no era eso. Algo en los ojos de ese kishin. Era como si sus almas estuvieran destinadas a estar juntas. Totalmente atraidas por la diferencia. Eran polos opuestos... Eso debía ser. Era atracción. Simple e inevitable. Nada más.

-**¿Por qué se detienen?** –resuena la voz de la muchacha, con un eco masculino, al sentir que sus acompañantes se detienen

-**Escucha demonio** –dice uno de los gemelos con todo el valor que posee- **No vamos a llevarte donde Shinigami-sama...!!** –va a continuar, pero una señal de su hermano lo silencia

-**Al menos no sin una condición...** –dice éste, lo que hace que el kishin deje de darles la espalda

-**Sai?!**

-**Según tú, sólo quieres dialogar** –le dice, serio- **si ese es el caso, te mostraremos el camino. Pero intenta otra cosa y te atacaremos de inmediato. No somos tus escoltas oiste**

-**...** –silencio- **Suena justo** –dice la muchacha, continuando- **Lideren el paso, yo los seguire. Llévenme por el camino equivocado de nuevo...** –ambos gemelos palidecen al verse atrapados- **y no sere tan piadosa**

Recorrieron las calles vacías, liderándola hacia el camino correcto. Por cada paso que la diosa daba la tierra se resquebrajaba, las plantas morían y animales y personas caían al suelo incapaces de retener sus almas en su lugar. Pero, una vez que ésta se alejaba, volvían a la vida, como si nada hubiera pasado. Acaso...

-**Sólo vine aquí a informar mi decisión** –les dice ella, como leyendo sus mentes- **Aún no es el Día del Juicio. Hasta entonces, simplemente no hay necesidad...**

-**Es aquí...** –dicen ambos, a la vez que le abren las puertas a la muchacha

No podía ser... Tenía que ser un sueño. No, una pesadilla!

-**Shadow!! Despierta!!** –le grita su dueña, pateándolo en el proceso

-**Agh... Notes! Ahora qué...!** –le reclama, restregándose los ojos- **Si es porque corrí tu cama unos cuantos cm a la derecha te juro que...**

-**Espera!** –exclama ella, al oír aquella confesión- **Qué hiciste QUE!!**

-**Agh! Nada... olvídalo** –le dice él, terminando de despertar- **No me estabas diciendo otra cosa?**

-**Tenemos que ir al cementerio de la iglesia! Ahora!** –le lanza su ropa- **Vístete! Algo no esta bien...**

-**Qué... pero Notes** –suspira, viendo como su dueña busca, desesperada, ropa para cambiarse el pijama que lleva- **Notes, sé que la muerte de Kari...**

-**Ella NO esta muerta!!** –le grita, furiosa- **Ella sólo...**

-**Karen Evans esta muerta** –dice, frío, su tutor al entrar a la habitación sin previo aviso- **Completó su maduración como kishin **–le dice, mirando hacia la ventana donde las nubes rojas cubrían el cielo, uno de los signos irrefutables de la invasión de la locura- **Tu amiga murió Notes, su corazón humano ya no existe**

-**Cállate!!** –le grita ella- **Tiene que haber una forma... Traeré a Kari de vuelta!!** –abre la ventana- **vamos Shadow!! **–el arma, pese a no entender mucho el asunto la acompaña pero...

-**Ya lo olvidaste?** –hilos blancos aparecen a sus alrededores, y los sujetan a ambos a las paredes perforando sus pieles sin dolor. Dejándolos completamente inmóviles- **Se te destituyó de esta misión hace ya un buen tiempo** –le dice Stein, con una sádica sonrisa en el rostro- **Así que sé una buena niña y quedate bien quieta. No puedes dejar esta habitación**

-**Me temo que eso no será así...**

Una ráfaga de viento helado y copos de nieve invadieron la habitación luego de dichas palabras. Los hilos que sujetaban a Notes y Shadow fueron cortados en un santiamén con cortes hechos con una precisión y velocidad envidiables. Era aquella figura máscara blanca con una estrella roja en el centro la miraba fijamente y sólo eso hacía que a Notes le hirviera la ser que más odiaba en este mundo estaba ahí, frente a ella, ayudándola y diciéndole con voz neutra que huyera mientras podía. Sólo porque tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, le obedeció.

-**El Clan de la Estrella** –dice el hombre al ver a su oponente frente a él. Su alumna salía por la ventana- **Hacía años que no veía ese estilo de pelea...**

-**Hazte a un lado y déjame hacer mi trabajo** -exclama la figura enmascarada, seria como siempre apuntándolo con su espada

-**Y necesitas a mi alumna para ese "trabajo", no es así...** –silencio- **Me temo que no puedo permitir eso**

El Dr. Franken Stein es un excelente oponente, le había dicho el líder de su Clan, fue uno de los genios de Shibusen en su época de oro. Nos entrenó a nosotros, y de él aprendí muchas cosas. Pulió mis técnicas a niveles insospechados, pelear con él te servirá muchísimo Red Star. Manténte lejos de sus ondas y no olvides tu misió! y tampoco mueras, jeje...

-**Hn! Idiota...** –se dice a si misma, como respondiéndole a la memoria de su líder- **Por supuesto que no morire** –luego de una serie de sellos, la mano que sostiene su espada comienza a brillar, y su arma lo hace también- **Shisen!**

-**Hai!** –el brillo se concentra por completo en la espada– **Resonancia del Alma!** –dicen ambas y se lanzan de lleno al ataque a una increíble velocidad

-**Frontal** –Stein se prepara, acumulando las ondas de su alma en la palma de su mano derecha- **Demasiado obvio!** –cuando estan frente a frente la embiste con su ataque, dando de lleno en la máscara que se rompe en mil pedazos, pero nota que sólo a eso le dio, la muchacha no está

-**Eres mío!!** –la muchacha se habia agachado, luego de haber recibido parte del golpe, para utilizar la entrada en su oponente- **Sello de la Garza!!!** –se para sobre uno de sus pies, y luego de dibujar una estrella en el aire, a la altura del torax, entierra su espada en el hombre y de ella surge una explosión de nieve

-**Agh!** –la nieve surge desde el lugar de la herida y se expande rápidamente, conviertiéndose en hielo al poco tiempo e inmovilizando al oponente. Stein queda estático en la pared y el hielo que lo cubre asemeja la forma de un par de alas extendidas- **Black** **Star los ha entrenado bien** –le dice a la muchacha que tiene al frente, pues ahora puede ver su rostro- **Aunque es una lástima el que te haya lastimado ese bello rostro**

-**Hn! Como si eso importara** -le dice la muchacha. El golpe le produjo una cortadura en su frente, y de ella surge sangre que cae por una de sus pálidas mejillas. Sus ojos son verdes y fríos, y su cabello es casi tan rojo como la misma sangre que fluye- **N****o me importa lo que le pase a mi cuerpo, seguiré peleando** –le sonríe, autosuficiente- **Ese es el honor del Clan de la Estrella** –y luego de decir aquello, desaparecio como la ninja que era, por su parte Stein no pudo más que sonreir de una sádica manera

-**Jeje... interesante... muy interesante...** –se dice a sí mismo, con una sádica voz que hace años no utilizaba. Tenia la piel de gallina y no podía dejar de reír en excitación. Finalmente, de una sola onda expansiva de su alma, rompió su celda se hielo y cayendo con destreza en el suelo, sólo atino a encender uno de sus cigarrillos- **Interesante... Hay tantos buenos especímenes en estos días oscuros... Quiero abrirlos a todos...! **–se va a su laboratorio

Pese al cansancio, y de que estaba a pies descalzos, ella corría lo más rápido que podía. Ya habían ido a la iglesia y Kari no estaba allí. Pero había estado. Las consecuencias de su presencia eran obvias. Apenas si habian podido respirar bien, y varios Kishin menores estaban intentando romper la barrera entre Death City y este mundo. Los había eliminado pero... no era una buena señal. No quería ni siquiera pensarlo pero... si todo esto estaba sucediendo, Kari podía estar en un sólo lugar ahora.

-**El Muro de los Lamentos** -murmura una ponzoñosa voz desde las sombras del museo- **O lo que queda de él...** –Sai y Sei se colocan en posición de ataque, atentos luego de reconocer aquella voz- **Se dice que es la puerta hacia al cielo para aquellos dignos de atravesarlo**

-**O las rejas del infierno para los impuros**- Le responde Sai- **Sal de una vez Medusa!** –ante la mención de ese nombre los ojos del kishin a su lado cambiaron, llenos de furia y emitió un chillido que hizo remecer el lugar hasta sus simientos

-**Medusa!!** –los largos cabellos de la muchacha comenzaron a ondular como si tuvieran vida propia, y el aura de la muchacha era más tóxica y negra que antes, llegando incluso a ser visible

-**Llamo usted, Kishin Ashura** –dice la bruja, saliendo solemne de entre las sombras

-**Ese no es mi nombre** –a gran velocidad parte del pelo del kishin toma a Medusa del cuello, estrangulándola con fuerza y levantándola por los cielos, para asombro de todos- **Y lo sabes**

-**No... no puede... ser** –exclama la bruja, aquello ciertamente no habia estado en sus cálculos- **Qein...!**

-**Kari! Basta!** –dice el muchacho, apareciendo también de las sombras, pero no puede avanzar pues los gemelos le apuntan

-**No muevas un músculo hechicero!** –éste se detiene, pero con voz seria y serena empieza a hablarle, casi como si fuera otra persona y no el tímido muchacho

-**Aún no es el Día del Juicio, Ashura** –el kishin lo observa, al reconocer aquella voz que sonaba demasiado ronca para el delgado cuerpo del muchacho- **Suéltala**

-**Ella desea la muerte de este insecto** –le responde el kishin, pero esta vez la voz femenina suena mas débil, resagada por el eco masculino- **Uno menos no hará la diferencia**

-**Él no desea atacarla, y espera que ella entienda** –dice nuevamente el muchacho, como si no fuera el mismo- **Ahora suelta a la bruja. Sabes que su alma sabrá mejor si acumula más pecados** –silencio- **Por favor Kari...** –le dice esta vez el muchacho, nuevamente con su tímida voz, pero de todas maneras firme

-**Demonios Eibon!** –dice el kishin, enojado. De mala gana, y apretando más el agarre, acerca a su presa para verla cara a cara. Esta vez, la voz femenina del kishin vuelve a estar al mando- **Maldito el día en que él nació como tu nieto gorgona!!** –apreta una ultima vez antes de lanzara lejos y contra la pared, donde queda incrustada- **Sigue cometiendo pecados bruja! **–le dice, con voz más masculina- **Esperaré ansioso el día en que me alimente de tu alma!**

-**Gracias **–le dice Qein, tímidamente, la muchacha lo mira, fría- **No voy a detenerte** –le responde él, como sabiendo su respuesta- **Lo que Kari decida es lo que debe ser. Incluso si no es lo que Medusa-sama quería para Kari **–el muchacho suena triste, al decir la última frase- **Se lo debemos a Kari, por haber hecho lo que hicimos...**

-**No me detendré la próxima vez **–le dice seria, con su voz femenina. El muchacho sólo le sonríe tímidamente. Finalmente ella pone su atención en los gemelos, que habían presenciado todo, atónitos- **Llévenme a Death City**

-**... **–los gemelos se miran entre sí, finalmente Sei habla- **Esto es lo más lejos que te podemos llevar. Sólo un shinigami...** –observan atónitos como la muchacha, al tocar la piedra del muro, lo activa haciendo que luzca como un enorme espejo cuyo vidrio parece líquido. La puerta estaba abierta

-**Ustedes primero** –les dice ella, mientras mantiene la mano en su lugar- **Llévenme donde Shinigami!** –ante la autoritaria voz, ambos obedecen y entran, atravesando la viscosidad. Ella los sigue poco después

-**Có... cómo... cómo es posible!!** –exclama Medusa, saliendo del agujero donde había quedado, con múltiples cortes y la falta de un brazo- **Esa maldita!!**

-**Le... le dije... Medusa-sama...** –dice el muchacho, cada vez más bajo, intimidado ante la furia de su abuela- **interfe... interferir con la natu... naturaleza... no es...**

-**Cállate!!** –le grita- **los cálculos no pueden haber sido erróneos. La sangre negra debió funcionar!!** –cavila la mujer, casi perdiendo la cordura- **Otra variable tiene que haber surgido!! Vamos! Tenemos mucho que hacer!** –agarra de los cabellos al muchacho y lo arrastra hacia las sombras

-**Si... si... Medusa-sama...**

El viento y arena en sus rostros los recibio. No podían creerlo, en verdad estaban allí. Un frío y desolado desierto estaba frente a ellos, y en medio de él, a la distancia, una enorme ciudad en ruinas donde los gritos y gemidos guturales de miles de bestias resonaban. En lo más alto, una bizarra fortaleza, algo inclinada, parecía resguardar la ciudad, o esa era su función tiempo atrás. Habían llegado a la olvidada ciudad en ruinas. Death City.

El kishin a su lado ni siquiera se inmuto, miró fijamente la extraña fortaleza y comenzó a caminar en línea recta hacia ella. Ese debía de ser Shibusen, o lo que quedaba de él. Vagos recuerdos, de alguien muy importante para ella resonaban en su cabeza, hablándole maravillas del lugar y lo simétrico y perfecto que era. Varias torres se habían desplomado, ahora era todo menos simétrico.

-**Permanezcan cerca** –les dice la muchacha a medida que se adentran en la desolada ciudad- **No les harán daño si están conmigo**

-**Por qué habrías de protegernos** –le pregunta Sai, mientras él y su hermano caminan al lado de la diosa. Miles de kishines los observan con hambre mientras transitan por la ciudad, pero ninguno se acerca ante la impresionante presencia de la muchacha- **Somos tus enemigos**

-**Por qué habrían de ayudarme** –le responde ella, en el mismo tono- **Soy su enemiga**

-**Tampoco es que Shinigami-sama sea santo de nuestra devoción**- responde Sei, relajado- **Francamente tu pareces más honesta y directa que él**

-**Así que a ustedes tampoco les importa la traición...** –dice ella, pensativa

-**Hn! Si él cometio traición, debe de haber tenido una muy buena razón** –le responde Sai, relajándose también y pensando en su sensei- **Haz que su decisión valga la pena o lo lamentarás**- La muchacha se sorprende ante aquel dicho, y sonríe por primera vez

Desde las alturas, en su espejo, el amo y señor de esa fortaleza observaba todo. La amenaza que tanto temía estaba allí, y dentro de poco llegaría al Death Room, escoltada por dos de sus subordinados. Nuevamente traición. No lo soportaba. Acabaría con aquella molestia de una vez por todas.

-**Liz! Patty!** –las mencionadas asintieron y ante el mando de la oscura e imponente figura se transformaron en las armas que eran, luego de un rosado destello- **es hora...**

-**Shinigami** –al oir la voz de su enemigo, el dios de inmediato dispara sin merced, dejando una nube de polvo en el lugar que antes era la entrada. Pero su enemigo esta intacto, sus largos cabellos se habían juntado formando una impenetrable barrera, que los protegió, tanto a ella como a los traidores- **Tenemos que hablar**

-**Hn! Esperas que crea que viniste solo a eso Kishin** –le dice él, quitándose la graciosa máscara y revelando su serio rostro- **El ser que me dejo esta cicatriz no se preocupaba de detalles tan vanales como una mera conversación**

-**Si... así era yo antes...** –dice el kishin, usando más su voz masculina, mientras relaja su cabello a la posición normal- **Pero esta es su decisión** –le dice, con voz más femenina- **Así que mejor déjala hablar antes de que me deje hacer lo que yo quiera **–le sonrie, macabramente

-**Tan sólo escúchela Shinigami-sama** –dice Sai, saliendo de detrás de la muchacha- **Hemos estado con ella todo este tiempo y no ha dado señales de malas intenciones**

-**Si no comparte mi decisión** –comienza a decir la muchacha, esta vez con su voz normal, pero aún con su apariencia de kishin- **tiene todo el derecho de eliminarme, Shinigami-sama. Tan sólo le pido, como la hija de uno de sus antiguos camaradas, que me escuche** –Kid se queda en silencio, y baja ligeramente sus armas, pero sigue estando atento a las acciones de la muchacha- **El equilibrio se ha roto. Mi despertar fue manipulado, de manera que madurara antes de tiempo **–su voz se vuelve completamente masculina- **y producto de ello, y de esas tontas brujas es que quedamos con esta maldita dualidad! **–su voz vuelve a ser femenina en su totalidad- **Se me dijo que eligera, como la profecía dice. Si escogo la muerte o la vida de la existencia. Yo escogo la vida** –todos la observan, extrañados- **El Día del Juicio llegará, eso es inevitable, es el papel que nací para cumplir. Hasta entonces, no vale la pena derramar sangre en vano**

-**Por qué he de creerte!** –Kid le apunta con sus armas- **Un monstruo como tú no tiene corazón ya! Junto con tu maduración, tu corazón humano pereció para siempre!**

-**Es verdad...** –se mira las manos, con tristeza en los ojos- **casi recuerdos no me quedan de aquel entonces, cuando fui más humana. Pero cerebro aún me queda** –le dice, seria- **Alguien más rompió el equilibrio y lo sabes! Mira a tu alrededor Shinigami!! **–le dice, con voz masculina- **La balanza se ha inclinado a mi favor! Y no hay nada que tú puedas hacer! Mantienes a la oscuridad encerrada, pululando a tu alrededor! Te consumirá a ti, y a todo lo demás uno de estos días** –su voz vuelve a ser femenina- **Pero podemos frenarlo si trabajamos juntos**

-**Juntos?!** –exclaman extrañados los gemelos, la habían oído mal acaso...

-**La razón de nuestras existencias no es la confrontación, es la cooperación** –le dice ella, de manera sabia y con un eco masculino en su voz- **El blanco no está para eliminar al negro, esta para delimitarlo y así sucesivamente. Ninguno puede ser más que el otro, debemos de permanecer siempre en constante lucha. En equilibrio**

-**El equilibrio se rompió cuando mataste a Maka Albarn!** –Kid pierde la paciencia, y empieza a cargar sus armas, que se transforman en grandes cañones

-**Maka Albarn...** –la voz de la muchacha comienza a oirse cada vez más masculina y furiosa- **Maka Albarn...!! Todo se reduce a esa niñata!! Qué demonios la hace tan importante!!** –su alma comienza a aparecer, al igual que la Kid, son iguales en poder y el choque de ambas produce grandes estragos en el lugar- **Qué la hace tan especial!!**

Una pelea de titanes se inició. Ninguno más fuerte que el otro. Ambos luchando casi sincronizadamente. Dos dioses luchando con todo lo que tenían. Ciertamente un espectáculo aterrador y sobrecogedor. Cuando ella por fin pudo llegar al lugar, quizo llorar de la sola visión. Su padre y su mejor amiga. Los dos seres que más amaba, peleando el uno contra el otro. Kari en verdad se había convertido en un kishin. El tercer ojo en su frente. Aquel negro cabello. Y los ojos rojos y fríos. Sin vida...

-**Kari!!!** –grita Notes con todas sus fuerzas- **Ya basta!!!!**

-**¿Notes? **–pero debido a su descuido, uno de los ataques de Kid le llega de lleno. Mientras pierde la conciencia su tercer ojo se cierra, sus ojos vuelven al verde de nacimiento y su cabello vuelve al castaño

Cuando desperté después, me encontraba en un lugar completamente distinto. Traía puesto un collar en el cuello, con la insignia de Shibusen en él. Sai y Sei, como dijeron llamarse los dos muchachos que vigilaban mi sueño, llevaban cada uno un brazalete en una mano, muy parecido a mi collar. Ellos me explicaron que había vuelto a la normalidad, y de que ahora formaría parte de Shibusen gracias a la intervención de Notes, en mi nombre. Ella habría convencido a su padre, y éste habría dado la condición de que siempre usara ese collar.

Desde ese día, he formado parte de las tropas de Shibusen, como una mercenaria de elite. Sai y Sei son mis armas, y a la vez mis guardianes. Su misión es protegerme y velar porque nunca mis poderes de kishin se manifiesten ni causen algún la única manera de poder vivir entre los humanos una vez más... Por qué vivir entre los humanos, si ya no soy una, se preguntarán. Quién sabe, quizás tan solo por la nostalgia. De todas maneras estoy muerta para todos ellos. Como muchos otros, ahora pertenezco a este extraño mundo, ese que sólo aparece cuando la luna se eleva en el cielo y sonríe con su macabra menos hasta el día en que deba cumplir mi destino, y marcar el fin de la existencia. Hasta entonces... tomaré mis propias decisiones.


	12. Chapter 12

_Hola a todos! Primero que nada quiero disculparme publicamente por haberme demorado tanto en sacar este capitulo, se k suena trillado pero la U en verdad absorbe especialemente cuando se ponen en huelga y me kitan la mitad de mis vacaciones T-T. Pero falta poco, en febrero deberia ser una mujer libre. Segundo: Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo muuuy atrasados XD para todos! Les agradezco un monton que aun lean lo que hago nwn" no se cómo me aguantan jeje. En fin! A disfrutar!_

_Ahora comenzamos una nueva "saga" de este fic x.x la verdadera trama [y en mi caso el verdadero horror XD] Todo lo anterior a este fic, a excepcion kisas del primer capi, corresponde a un enorme flash-back (lo se x-x me odio por ser tan complicada) hecho en el fondo para que ustedes entendieran, en parte, kienes son los protagonistas y todo lo que ocurrio antes de, para que lo que pase ahora se entienda un poco mas y no queden tan colgados. Como el porque Kari trabaja para SHIBUSEN si es un kishin y blah blah x-x (odio mi cerebro por pensar en estas cosas) en fin, que aprovechen nwn y ojala entiendan T-T, sino pos pregunten. Se vienen nuevos personajes, algunos conocidos y otros por conocer nwn._

Nuestro Presente

Una calurosa tarde el silencio rodea las calles. Finalmente una campanada suena y miles de estudiantes salen presurosos. Era el final del año escolar, por fin. Las tan esperadas vacaciones había llegado, luego de un movido semestre.

-**Por fin!! Ya no aguantaba un día más** –dice uno de los muchachos, desordenando su corbata en son de relajo

-**Lo sé! Miss Rita es una ogro!** –le responde otro- **Hey! Quieren ir a mi piscina más rato?** –hubo un grupal sí, más uno de los niños esta distraído mirando hacia otro lugar- **Y a tí que te pasa?** –nota que aquel compañero esta mirando hacia una de sus compañeras, una muy peculiar, que se iba caminando tranquilamente en dirección contraria- **Hey! No te conocía esos gustos!**

-**Qué!** –éste se sonroja- **Claro que no!** –se hace el ofendido, pero luego de pensarlo un poco, se decide- **Deberíamos invitarla también, no creen? **–todos lo miran con rostro totalmente horrorizados- **Oh vamos! Ni que fueran TAN mala idea! Además... ahora que Kari no está...** –pequeño silencio

-**Agh! Pero si arruina todo sera TU culpa, Damian!** –a todo pulmón, le grita a la muchacha- **Oi! Alice!! Iremos a la piscina de mi casa! Puedes ir!!** –pero la muchacha no les respondió nada, y siguió caminando- **Hn! Como odio esa actitud suya...** –todo el grupo concuerda, menos uno que se le queda mirando un momento. Pero sus amigos lo llaman así que los sigue

Ella sólo sonrió, autosuficiente. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer..

Media noche. Los problemas ya habían comenzado, era cosa de ver aquella sonrisa sangrante en la luna. Pero aún no era su turno de salir a escena. Sólo media hora más...

-**Siempre tenemos que esperar tanto** –pregunta una figura semisentada, apoyándose únicamente con la punta de sus pies, sobre una antena de un alto edificio

-**Por supuesto Shadow!** –contesta otra figura, notablemente más pequeña. De pie sobre el mismo edificio- **Me extraña que preguntes después de tanto tiempo**

-**Lo que digas...**

-**Además, no hay prisa, sólo mírala...** –señala una figura femenina descalza, en vestido blanco y cabellos largos y negros que no dejaban ver su rostro. Va caminando cual tortuga en dirección a un parque

-**Buen punto** –se levanta y estira- **Espero no entumirme en lo que se da la "dichosa" hora**

-**Sabes por qué lo hago!**

-**Si, si si...** –suspira- **tú y tu padre tienen el mismo problema. Deberían ir a ver un psicólogo uno de estos días**

-**No es ningún problema!!** –le dice, indignada, pero una tenue alarma en su reloj la distrae- **Al fin!!**

12:30 pm. La hora perfecta. Era la primera hora del día en la que el reloj estaba simétricamente balanceado. Tan placentero al ojo, que la llenaba de energías. Hora de trabajar! Ambos saltaron del alto edificio y cayeron enfrente de la sombría criatura.

-**... Mis hijoooos... **–exclamó, en tono tétrico. Los presentes en el parque, al verla comienzan a gritar y huir, pues el ser comienza a lanzarse sobre ellos

-**Listo Shadow?**

-**Más que listo!**

-**No te saldrás con la tuya, Llorona!** –exclama la muchacha

En segundos ambos tienen la misma posición; la joven de lado apuntando al ser con la mano derecha, la mano izquierda en la cintura y piernas separadas, el muchacho con la misma figura pero invertida. Al tomar esa posición quedaron debajo de un farol, dejándose ver al fin. La muchacha, de unos 14 años, pálida, ojos amarillos y cabello negro en dos coletas que le llegaban a media espalda. De fleco singular, partido a la mitad con tres rayas blancas horizontales de cada lado, gabardina larga, blanca y con los límites en negro, debajo un vestido sencillo y corto negro con los límites blancos. El muchacho, mucho más alto que su compañera, unos 19 o 20 años quizá. Cabello y ojos gris oscuro, tez aperlada y barba de un par de días. Camisa blanca con corbata roja desaliñada, saco negro, pantalón del mismo color con tres cintos de cada lado a la misma altura, botas negras.

-**Al fin lo hiciste bien! **

-**Si, si, como sea...** –le responde, ya acostumbrado a las excentricidades de su dueña

"La Llorona" sigue sin parecer comprender, pero de un momento a otro muestra su rostro y sus dientes se transforman en colmillos que apenas puede sostener, rostro tétrico y los brazos le crecen.

-**Llorona... me quedo con tu alma!** -extiende el brazo derecho, donde estaba su compañero ahora está una enorme guadaña con un ojo rojo en lo más alto, el metal negro con filo blanco. El ser emite un grito agudo, más esto no le afecta ni a la muchacha ni al arma.

-**Como si fuera la primera vez que oimos algo así...!** –exclama la guadaña con fastidio

El ser extiende uno de sus brazos, la muchacha lo esquiva pero el brazo sigue derecho hasta que toma por el cuello a una muchacha que estaba estática por el miedo en el parque detrás de ellos.

-**No te enseñaron a no tomar las cosas que no son tuyas?** –habla el arma. Justo cuando el ser regresa su brazo con la victima, la muchacha la corta con su guadaña, e inmediatamente hace un corte igual en el otro brazo, provocando que el ser emita otro agudo chillido

-**Agh, acabemos con esto de una vez, quieres?**

-**Con mucho gusto...!** -La muchacha da un salto sobre el ser y la corta por la mitad. De la cortadura nace un fuerte resplandor, al desaparecer se observan miles de esferas rojas.

-**Cada vez eres más rápida Notes**

-**Gracias...** –observa su reloj- **PERFECTO!**

-**Qué pasa?**

-**Por fin logramos hacerlo en 8 segundos!**

-**Qué bien!!** –toma una esfera roja y comienza a comerla- **...espera, eso que tiene de especial?**

-**No hables con la boca llena!** -lo reta- **Cómo que qué tiene de especial? 8 es el numero favorito de mi pa- em, Shinigami-sama, estará orgulloso** –dice ya orgullosa de si misma. Extiende el brazo derecho, y después de generar unos rayos negros, aparece un espejo largo en el cual aparece un ser completamente cubierto por un manto negro y una máscara caricaturezca de una calavera

-**Buenas noches, Shinigami-sama**

-**Buenas, Deadly Notes... Cumpliste tu misión satisfactoriamente, y ningún humano salió herido... **–dice en tono serio- **...lo hiciste estupendo hija!** –habla rompiendo toda formalidad- **La partiste JUSTO a la mitad! Ni un centímetro más, ni un centímetro menos! Estoy orgulloso de ti hija mia!**

-**Gracias padre... y sabes qué es lo mejor?** –el ser espera ansioso- **8 segundos** –levanta 4 dedos de cada mano- **fue lo que nos tomó acabar con esa kishin**

-**Grandioso!!! Y oh por Dios, mírate! Esa posición, es totalmente simétrica!**

-**Kid podrías dejar de hablar de eso?!** –se oye una voz femenina del otro lado del espejo

-**No Liz! Y tráeme una camara que mi hija se ve hermosa así, no te muevas querida**

-**Claro padre**

-**no sé como Liz-sama y Patty-sama han soportado a tu padre todos estos años... **–le habla Shadow con melancolía sobreactuada

-**Silencio** –lo vuelve a retar. Su padre regresa y le toma la foto

-**Preguntale sobre la kishin de una vez!** –le dice Liz apareciendo en la imagen

-**Si! Tenemos curiosidad!** –la gemela de Liz, Patty, también aparece

-**Eh, claro...** –se torna serio- **Algo importante qué reportar?**

-**Si...** –se aclara la garganta- **Esa** **kishin... había devorado muchisimas más almas que el anterior**

-**Aunque para mi no es ningún problema pues puedo comer más** –Shadow toma otra alma y se la lleva a la boca

-**Que no hables con la boca llena!!** –interfiere Notes

-**Ya veo...** –pequeño silencio- **Como sea, los espero en casa!** –el espejo se torna negro

-**"Ya veo" **-imita el muchacho aunque con tono gracioso- **Tu padre no hace muy bien su trabajo al dejar que tantos se escapen de Death City, sabes?**

-**Qué esperabas?** –le responde una voz conocida desde las sombras- **El anciano perdió el control de la situación hace mucho**

La figura salió de las sombras, revelando un rostro muy familiar. Era una muchacha de la misma edad de Notes, de cabello castaño en forma de melena ordenada sólo por un pinche con una calavera negra de adorno. Sus ojos eran de un exquisito verde y siempre parecía traer una sonrisa arrogante que dejaba ver sus colmillos puntiagudos. Notes estaba feliz de verla, pero siempre había algo que le molestaba, la total asimetría de la vestimenta de su mejor amiga. Llevaba UN sólo pinche en el lado derecho de su cabeza, su blusa, de un fuerte rosado, tenia UNA sola manga larga, la izquierda (¡la derecha habia sido arrancada!), y llevaba solo UN guante de cuero blanco en su mano derecha. Aparte de eso vestía un par de botas militares negras y un short del mismo color, bastante rebajado. Las únicas cosas completamente simétricas en su vestimenta eran las fundas blancas de sus armas, que llevaba al cinto y el collar de rastreo de SHIBUSEN que llevaba en el cuello.

-**Kari!!** –le reprocha su amiga- **No digas eso! Sabes muy bien que...**

-**Hace todo lo que puede** –responden, al unísono, dos voces masculina detrás de la recién llegada casi en son de burla

-**Oi!** –pero, ante aquel tono, su ama los golpea en la cabeza en son de reprimenda- **Por mucho que sea divertido es la verdad, así que compórtense**

-**Hey!!** –se queja uno de ellos, mientras el otro sólo se soba en silencio

Los dos muchachos detrás de Kari, eran sus gemelos de unos 18 años, juntos eran la definición de simetría. Ambos vestían un par de zapatillas negras, un jeans ajustado y algo desgastado de color plomizo y un polerón ancho de color azul marino. Al ser gemelos, compartían el mismo rostro, los mismos ojos azules y la misma cabellera negra y semi desordenada. La única diferencia era un parche en sus ojos, de color negro con un símbolo druida dibujado con tinta blanca. Uno lo tenía cubriendo su ojo derecho, llamado Sai y el otro lo usaba en el ojo izquierdo, llamado Sei. Cada uno poseeía un brazalete con el simbolo de SHIBUSEN en él, también en forma simétrica.

-**Se lo merecen** –les dice muy propia Kari, cuando de repente le llega un zape a ella también- **Auch!!! Y eso por qué?!** –le pregunta a su amiga

-**Cómo que por qué! Deberías estar en clases con Sid-sensei!** –le dice, retándola como si fuera su madre- **Y ustedes!** –a los gemelos- **se supone que son sus guardianes!!! Deberían saber lo importante que és que Kari aprenda...** –nota que los tres la ignoran- **Agh!!! No me ignoren!!!** –zapatea el piso de rabia

-**Oi! No te enojes tanto o de veras te convertiras en un pato Notes **–le dice Sai

-**Jaja!! Si! Ya hasta parece graznar como uno** –se burla Sei

-**Agh!!! Son unos...!!** –Notes se lanza a alcanzarlos pero ellos la esquivan facilmente- **Regresen aqui!!**

-**Sabes, Notes tiene razón** –le dice Shadow a Kari, mientras ambos observan como los otros tres "juegan"

-**Lo sé** –suspira Kari- **Demonios! Ni siquiera "muerta" me dejan librarme de la escuela eh?** –Shadow sonríe ante el comentario

Esta es mi vida actual.

Ya ni siquiera se cuántos meses han pasado desde mi "despertar". De una manera que desconozco, Notes apeló a la misericordia de su padre, el dios de la muerte, para que me dejara vivir. A mí, su peor enemiga, la reencarnación del dios demonio o Kishin. Esto claro con la condición de pagar por mi existencia. Soy una mercenaria bajo sus órdenes, las cuales son matar a los "de mi especie", los kishin que atacan a la humanidad. Si he de ser franca no me molesta, pero tampoco lo hago por placer. Ya no siento simpatía por ninguno de los dos lados, ni humanos ni kishins.

Es sólo un trabajo, algo con lo que me puedo entretener hasta que llegue el fin de la existencia. Simulo tener una "vida normal". Puedo hacer lo que me plazca mientras no interfiera con el correcto orden de las cosas y sólo tengo tres reglas impuestas por Shibusen, para que sigan perdonándome la vida.

N°1 Debo usar aquel collar por el resto de mis dias, como un símbolo de sumisión

N°2 Nunca he de utilizar mis habilidades como Kishin, a menos que sea un comando directo de Shinigami-sama y

N°3 Sólo se me permite salir de noche, y debo evitar cualquier contacto humano. Mi existencia debe desconocerse

El último punto implicaría no tener contacto con nadie, pero tiene una pequeña brecha. Cuando se me dijo cuales eran las tres reglas, no tuve mayor objeción, mas sólo una petición. Se me permite tener contacto humano con dos personas en este mundo. Una, es aquella que lucho con todas sus fuerzas por mantenerme con vida. Deadly Notes. La otra, aquella cuya misión en esta vida es matarme. Red Star. Ambas, francamente, me generan muchísima curiosidad.

Y sí, yo las escogí...

-**En fin…** -Kari produce un fuerte silbido, llamando la atención de los otros tres- **Sai! Sei! Vámonos, antes de que el zombie se de cuenta que nos fuimos** –dice, fastidiada ante la idea

-**Hai! Hai! A la orden jefaza **–dicen ellos, fastidiados de igual manera pero aún así le hacen caso y comienzan a caminar los tres, perdiéndose en la oscuridad del parque

-**Kari-chan nunca cambia no es así** –Notes no le responde, sólo saca su sombrilla negra y comienza a caminar también. Shadow la sigue de cerca mientras se pierden en la multitud de la calle

Quizás, pensó Notes, pero algún día recuperaría a la antigua Kari. Aquella muchacha alegre y poco prejuiciosa que era su amiga. Había podido salvarla logrando que le perdonaran la vida, pero una parte de Kari había muerto el día de su entierro. Kari era un kishin ahora, todo lo indicaba así, desde su fría presencia a su total indiferencia ante algún sentimiento humano. Parte de su memoria había muerto también, todos aquellos momentos que pasaron juntas habían quedado en el olvido. Y sin embargo, había un rayo de esperanza. Era cierto que Kari no recordaba a quienes fueron importantes en su vida, pero sí presentaba una gran curiosidad para con ellos. Como si muy en el fondo, algo en su interior le dijera que hay algo muy importante que olvido.

-**Agh! cómo odio las clases de Sid-sensei!** –se va quejando Sei, mientras los tres vuelven de lo que restaba de su entrenamiento- **Es como volver al jardín de infantes! Además, no es más fácil y rápido que Kari aprenda en terreno?**

-**Podríamos hacer eso si ustedes pudieran purificar mis ondas con más rapidez!** –le dice Kari, que camina delante de ellos, mientras le saca la lengua

-**Qué dijiste mocosa!!**

-**Lo que oiste, tortuga!! Eres L-E-N-T-O!!!**

-**Como sea! **–los reta Sai, poniéndose en medio para que no peleen- **La forma más segura de aprender a sincronizar nuestras ondas es esta! Y seguiremos llendo a estas clases hasta que podamos mantener una resonancia del alma por 1 minuto, oyeron?!**

-**Sólo un minuto?** –le pregunta Kari, extrañada

-**Si, 1 minuto de estabilidad es suficiente** –Sai le revuelve el cabello- **aprendes rápido, así que a partir de allí no habría problemas. Odio admitirlo, pero el cabeza hueca de Sei tiene razón, aprenderías más en terreno.**

-**Si tú lo dices….** –mientras caminan por los techos de las casas, hay una construcción que llama su atención por lo que se queda atrás

-**Además! Si algo saliera mal, siempre podemos contar con que Red Star lo arreglaría, no?** –Sei, al no recibir respuesta, deja de avanzar. Su hermano hace lo mismo, y al ver lo que la muchacha observa ambos no pueden sino sentir nostalgia- **Kari…**

-**¿Qué es ese lugar? **–les pregunta Kari, casi con curiosidad infantil, apuntando a la catedral de la ciudad, una gran institución donde también se halla un monasterio y un orfanato

-**Esa es la iglesia** –le dice Sai, serio- **Tienes prohibida la entrada a ese lugar. De acuerdo?** –Kari sólo asiente, aún con la vista en el lugar

-**Ven! Hay que irnos…** -Sei se acerca y le toma la mano, su hermano hace lo mismo- **Pronto amanecerá**

-**Esta bien** –Kari se deja llevar y juntos se alejan del lugar

Cada noche era lo mismo, antes de que el sol se asomara en los cielos de la ciudad los tres debían de estar de vuelta en "casa". Si es que así podía llamarsele a la bodega del Teatro de la ciudad. Quizás no era el lugar más acogedor, pensaban los gemelos mientras se acurrucaban junto a quién debian proteger, pero al menos era seguro. Ya que allí, durante todo el día, el resonar de la música clásica del ballet les indicaba de que el verdugo estaba cerca. Aquella encargada de determinar a punta de filo de su espada, el destino de Kari de ser que SHIBUSEN fallara en su intento de control. Red Star.

Francamente, era asombroso ver cuánto podía cambiar una persona como ella en el transcurso del día. Bajo la luz del sol, era una de las tantas alumnas prodigio de la prestigiosa Compañía de Ballet Zakharova. Con sus zapatillas de ballet, su ceñido uniforme de mallas, una pequeña falda simulando un tutú y un rígido moño asujetando sus cabellos, su figura era irreconocible a la despiadada ninja de ojos fríos, que con sólo una máscara en frente y su fiel arma era capaz de hacerle frente incluso a la Reina Kishin, de ser necesario.

-**Muy bien niñas, eso es todo por hoy! **–exclama, sin mayor emoción una alta y delgada mujer de probable origen ruso- **Recuerden que la presentación del Lago de los Cisnes del maestro Tchaikovsky será dentro de un mes, así que den todo de sí para interpretar de gloriosa manera esta célebre obra. Pueden irse**- el barullo de las alumnas no hizo esperarse, todas conversando sobre temas varios

-**Qué emoción!! Quién diría que podriamos interpretar tan popular obra! **–dice una de las chicas

-**Lo sé! Y lo mejor de todo es que Olivia-sempai interpretará a Odette!! **–dice otra, con ojos resplandecientes ante la idea

-**Olivia-sempai es tan hermosa y talentosa!! **–responden otras, mientras un grupo observa como la mencionada se queda hablando con la profesora- **Es el sueño de toda bailarina!!**

-**Maestra Svetlana **–dice la alta pelirroja al acercarse a su profesora- **Si no fuera mucha la molestia, me gustaría quedarme unas horas más para poder practicar**

-**Hn! Siempre tan dedicada Zeitgeber **–le lanza las llaves de la bodega- **siempre y cuando dejes todo ordenado después, en la bodega**- la muchacha asiente

Sola en el escenario, con las luces sólo pauntando a su esbelta figura, Olivia sonrió para sí. Con un gesto de su rostro, le indicó a Shisen, su arma y única compañera en aquél sitio, que colocara PLAY. Apenas la música llego a sus oídos, sus verdes y oscuros ojos brillaron de manera distinta. Prestando atención a cada acorde y nota, cambiando sincronizadamente cada movimiento de sus delgadas y ágiles piernas. Rayando casi en la perfección obsesiva, Olivia practicó su solo en aquel musical una y otra vez. Sudor caía desde sus rojizos cabellos hasta sus blancas mejillas, pero aquello poco le importaba. Estaba en su mundo ideal, aquel mundo donde nada más importaba. Nada más que el baile. Pero pronto su ilusión acabaría, y llegaría la noche. Y con ella la realidad.

-**Bueeeenaaaas Noocheees Liv!!! **–la saluda, con odiosa alegría, la peor de sus pesadillas desde su espalda por lo que no sólo casi se cae y rompe una valiosa pierna, sino que además, perdió el ritmo

-**Qué quieres AHORA monstruo**- le responde ella, lanzándole inconcientemente una patada voladora al puro estilo ninja que para su pesar, la otra esquiva con facilidad. Era su nueva odiosa rutina

-**Si! Qué quieres ahora engendro!! **–aparecía la pequeña niña que era Shisen, la espada de Liv. De cabellos oscuros y piel pálida, poseía los clásicos rasos de la belleza oriental reflejados en una pequeña de apenas unos 12 años, vestida en un tradicional kimono blanco- **No vez que Liv esta ocupa...!**

-**Sí, si lo que digas enana**- dice Sei, ignorándola completamente y apoyándose descaradamente sobre la cabeza de la menor, usándoola como banquillo

-**Oye!! Quítate de encima!!** –se queja la pequeña arma

-**... **–Olivia finalmente suspira, comenzando a acostumbrarse a la falta de paz. Luego de apagar el estéreo, trata de ahuyentar a las molestias lo más pronto posible- **Mosntruo, no deberías estar haciendo cosas de kishin y matando gente acaso?**

-**No **–le responde Kari, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo- **Es más divertido ver a Liv bailar! **–le dice, tratando de imitar los movimientos que observó desde las tarimas- **Ademas, no puedo salir hasta que se ponga el sol**

-**Y es más divertido fastidiarlas a ustedes dos! **–completa la oración Sei

-**Aparte **–agrega Sai, que esta tranquilamente sentado cerca del reproductor- **aún tienes un desfase de 5 segundos con el ritmo de la música y tu coreografía **–le dice, sin inmutarse al respecto

-**Aja... **–poco a poco la paciencia de Liv comienza a agotarse. Hasta que finalmente, con el último rayo de sol que se desvanece, explota- **Salgan del escenario AHORA!!**

-**Gato Malo!! **–le dice Kari, golpeándola ligeramente en la frente con uno de sus dedos- **Te he dicho que no debes engrifarte así por cosas tan pequeñas. Tienes que tener más paciencia**

-**Salgan de aquí...! **–en la mano de la muchacha comienza a materializarse su tan conocida katana, que brilla de manera amenazante- **O si no...!!**

-**Bueno! Fue un gusto verlas chicas!!! **–les dice Sei, mientras toma a Kari de un ala y la hace comenzar a alejarse

-**Sigue practicando con ese desfase!** –le repite Sai, antes de ser casi partido a la mitad por la muchacha

Y así empezaban otra noche nueva. Aquella noche no tenían clases con Sid-sensei, y mientras no se manifestara algún kishin en la ciudad, tenían el día, o mejor dicho la noche í que, colocándose un polerón con capucha y ocultando su rostro lo mejor posible Kari se adentro en las concurridas calles de la ciudad. Hacía tiempo que no podía mezclarse entre los humanos, y aunque ya no le encontraba el encanto que quizás tuvo en su vida anterior, ciertamente era otro aspecto de la "vida humana" que le llamaba mucho la atención.

Y aquella noche no sería la excepción. Algo muy inteserante ocurriría

-**Liv cada día se parece más y más a un gato **–dice seria Kari. Tan seria que resulta cómico para los dos hermanos. Karí fruncía el ceño ante la idea- **Hasta se le eriza el pelo como a uno cuando se enoja!!**

-**Je! De tanto bailar así se esta poniendo cada día más gruñona**- afirma Sei, convencido- **Ademas! Qué tanto le ve a eso! Es lo más aburrido que hay...**

-**Que tú no te mantengas despierto mientras lo ves, no lo vuelve necesariamente aburrido **–le rebate Sai

-**Miren quién habla! El señor cultura!**

-**Agh! Ese no es el punto! **–les reclama Kari, quién comienza a caminar hacia atrás, dándole la espalda al montón de gente que camina en la calle y hablando con sus armas sin preocuparse de lo que dirá el resto- **El punto es que Liv no se debe convertir en un gato!!**

-**Por qué no?** –le preguntan extrañados los dos

-**Los gatos son feos! **–dice ella, con voz seria, casi denotanto odio puro hacia el tema- **Te miran fijamente siempre! Son poco fieles! Y te arañan la cara cuando pueden! **–les dice sus argumentos, con la voz más poco seria que posee- **Jamás!! Sería amiga de un gato en mi vida!!**

Tan concentrada iba, caminando de espaldas a la gente, que inevitablemente chocó con una transeunte. El roce fue simple, corto y ligero pero pareció durar horas para sus protagonistas. La mujer con la cual Kari había chocado vestía completamente de negro, con un gusto para vestir bastante antiguo. Debía de tener unos 30 años quizás, no más allá de eso. De cabellos morados y lisos, cortados disparejamente pero aún de cabellera larga y muy pálida tez. Muy delgada y de mirada fija, igual que un gato. La mujer al verla, palideció más aún, tomando un tono enfermizo. Kari, extrañada y algo incómoda por la escena, sólo se disculpo y procedió a seguir. Pero una sola palabra, la detuvo.

-**Ma... ¿Maka?... **–exclama la mujer mientras la ve alejarse, con un tono tembloroso y casi en un susurro. Al oir ese nombre, Kari permanecio allí, estática...


	13. Chapter 13

Viejos Hallazgos

-**Ma... ¿Maka?...** –exclama la mujer, con un tono tembloroso y casi en un susurro. Al oir ese nombre, Kari permanecio allí, estática...

-**¿Cómo me llamaste? **–le pregunta Kari, mirándola de frente. Sus ojos ahora son de un amenazante color rojo intenso

-**... No!!... Tú no eres...! **–aterrada ante la intensa mirada, la mujer retrocede- **Esos ojos.... NO ME MIRES ASÍ!!** –grita, con todas sus fuerzas, mientras huye entre la muchedumbre

-**Kari...** –Sai se le acerca y coloca su mano sobre su hombro. La muchacha asiente, cierra sus ojos y luego de relajarse un momento, los abre y nuevamente son verdes

-**Vamos!** –los gemelos asienten, y los tres corren en persecución de la extraña mujer

Su corazón latía más rápido de lo que jamas lo había sentido antes. La sangre le hervía en las venas, todo por ese simple nombre. No sabía cómo ni cuando, menos donde lo habia oído por primera vez. Pero lo odiaba. Producto de ello, nadie le decía nada sobre ese nombre, ni su origen ni de quién era. Sólo le habían dicho que ya estaba muerta, y que no era importante. Pero ella sabía que no era así. ¡¡Por qué era tan importante!!

-**Deja de seguirme!!!** –le grita la delgada mujer, mientras cambia de camino y se adentra en pequeños y oscuros pasadizos de la ciudad- **Tú no eres Maka!! .... Tú no eres Maka!!**

-**Quién es Maka?!** –le grita Kari mientras la persigue, finalmente arrincona a la mujer en un oscuro callejón- **Dime quién es!!** –nuevamente, sus ojos cambian de color, lo que aterra de sobremanera a la mujer

-**Aléjate!!! Vete!!** –la mujer se arrincona lo más posible, hasta que finalmente nota que ya no tiene ninguna otra salida- **RAGNAROK!!!**

Ante el grito desesperado de la mujer, el ser que fue llamado hace su entrada. Para asombro y espanto de los presentes, desde su espalda una gran herida se forma y un chorro enorme de sangre sale disparado. Pero no cualquier sangre, era sangre negra tan viscosa como el petróleo. La sangre poco a poco se solidifica y toma la forma de un peculiar ser sobresalia enteramente de la delgada mujer, su rostro era inexpresivo y sólo consistía de una cruz blanca que lo atravesaba y dos enormes ojos blancos. Su cuerpo era enorme y de considerable musculatura, era casi tan grande como los muros que cubrian el vez que sus pies tocaron el suelo, bostezó, completamente desinteresado de lo que sucedía.

-**Crona!!! Pequeña odiosa ahora QUE!!** –le reclama el ser con una voz chillona y completamente ajena a un enorme cuerpo como aquel

-**Es odiosa!!** –se dice a si misma la mujer, siempre se abraza a si misma y ve con terror a Kari- **Odiosa!!.... No deja de preguntarme!!.... No es Maka... no es.... qué hago... QUE HAGO** –de repente una idea cruza por su cabeza, y con un sonrisa demente susurra- **Mátala** –el monstruo de inmediato lanza un agudo chillido al cielo y se lanza al ataque

-**Sai! Sei!** –de inmediato se transformaron a sus formas de ataque y la pelea comenzó. El monstruo trato de aplastarlos con sus enormes manos, pero Kari lo esquivó, posicionándose bajo él disparó- **Toma esto!!**

-**Ahhhggggh!!!** –se quejó el ser, el lugar que tocaron las balas se volvió nuevamente líquido- **insecto molestoso!! Ven aquí!** –nuevamente trata de alcanzar a Kari con sus manos, pero producto de su gran tamaño no puede y recibe más disparos

-**Ragnarok!!**

-**Y bien! Vas a decirme o tengo que seguir dandonte una paliza!** –le dice Kari, pero una estruendosa risa la detiene en seco

-**Jeje... no será necesario**- le dice el ser, torciendo su cuello para mirarla a los ojos lo que provoca que cambien de color los ojos de Kari, nuevamente a verdes- **Esos ojos... yo conozco esos ojos** –le dice el monstruo. Kari solo queda paralizada viéndolo tan cerca- **Voy a arrancártelos!!**

-**Mhm!!** –en instantes la enorme mano del ser está sobre el rostro de Kari, casi aplastándole el craneo. La levanta del suelo con facilidad y la azota contra una muralla- **Hn!!!** –en vista que no puede soltarse sola Kari lanza sus armas al cielo, donde éstas toman nuevamente su forma humana

-**Quitale tus sucias manos de encima!!!** –los gemelos suben cada uno por lo enormes brazos del ser, esquivando sus manotazos para finalmente dispararle directo en la cabeza. El ser chilla de dolor y suelta a la muchacha, lanzándola contra otra pared, donde queda incrustada- **Kari!!**

-**Crees que eso duele....** –dice la muchacha, saliendo del hoyo en el que estaba. Cada uno de sus huesos esta roto, pero lentamente comienzan a sanarse y sus heridas se cierran, mostrando su sangre que es del mismo color que el monstruo- **Patético!!** –Por si sola Kari se acerca al monstruo y de un sólo golpe de su puño lo hace perder el equilibrio. Sus armas bajan de la cabeza del ser antes de que éste caiga, y se colocan a su lado

-**Ragnarok!!!** –Crona va donde el caido y al abrazarlo este vuelve a su cuerpo

-**Ahora me diras quién es ella!!** –dice Kari, mientras se le acerca- **Quién es Maka!!!** –pero cuando esta apunto de llegar frente a la mujer algo en su cuello la retiene- **Suéltenme!!!** –les dice a sus armas, quienes al ver el color rojo profundo en sus ojos le niegan con la cabeza

-**Qué.... qué es eso...** –exclama la mujer al ver lo furiosa que esta Kari, y como es retenida por cadenas, como a un animal salvaje- **Demonio!!**

-**No más que tú!!** –le responde Sei, sonando ofendido, pero aún así reteniendo a Kari

-**Vete de aquí si quieres vivir** –le dice serio Sai. Ante este dicho, la mujer reacciona y desaparece entre los escombros de la pelea

Kari luchó por alcanzarla todo lo que pudo, pero no podía, aquél odioso collar se lo impedía. Era una de las razones por las cuales siempre debía usarlo. Más que un mensaje de sumisión, era una restricción. Si en algun momento ella perdía el control, el collar se activaba, bloqueando sus poderes de kishin y manteniéndola a raya. Sai y Sei, sus armas y guardianes, eran los encargados de activarlo. Si ellos determinaban que las acciones de Kari eran peligrosas las pulseras en sus muñecas, activadas por sus ondas purificadoras, establecían una resonancia con el collar. Así, un par de luminosas cadenas blancas surgían desde las pulseras hasta el collar, reteniendo a Kari cual animal salvaje.

-**Estas bien?** –le pregunta Sai, al ver a su dueña sentada en el piso. Ella solo asiente en silencio

-**Es por tu propio bien**- le dice Sei, fingiendo enojo- **Así que deja de lloriquear de una vez!**

-**Hai **–les dice ella, dándose vuelta y mostrándoles que sus ojos nuevamente son verdes. De inmediato las cadenas retroceden y finalmente desaparecen- **Vamos a casa. No quiero estar cerca de los humanos esta noche** –ellos asienten, y de un ágil salto los tres se encuentran caminando sobre los techos de las casas, ocultos siempre bajo la luz de la luna

Pero para desgracia de los tres, las leves ondas de locura que Kari alcanzó a emitir durante y después de la pelea no pasarían desapercibidas. Y eso sólo podía traducirse de una manera: problemas.

-**Kari!!!** –exclama Notes con preocupación, mientras abre de par en par las puertas del cerrado teatro- **Kari!!! Donde estas?!** –al no recibir respuesta de inmediato se apresura a subir las escaleras hacia la bodega

-**Notes! Espérame!!** –detrás de ella vienen Shadow y Stein; su arma y su mentor. El primero la sigue de cerca, mientras que el otro camina apaciblemente, adentrándose al teatro sin mayor apuro

-**Otro clásico error de SHIBUSEN** –menciona una voz entre las sombras, proveniente del escenario- **¿cuando se van a cansar de equivocarse?**

-**Yo no lo llamaría un error** –le responde Stein, al reconocer la voz- **Tan sólo es una pequeña falla de cálculos**

-**Son sus fallas las que nos tiene así hoy** –le responde RedStar, dejándose ver bajo los rayos de luna. Lleva la máscara y su uniforme

-**No hay descubrimiento sin error, o si?** –le responde él. Finalmente llega a estar frente a ella sobre el escenario- **Ademas** –lentamente acerca su mano y le quita la máscara, revelando el rostro de Olivia- **Tú estas aquí para corregir nuestros errores no es así?**

-**Hn!** –le quita la máscara de las manos, y se la vuelve a poner mientras le da la espalda- **Mi misión es eliminar al kishin cuando la situación se salga de control! No ser la niñera de SHIBUSEN**

-**No se saldrá de control** –le dice Stein, serio. Oye que Olivia se ríe con sorna

-**Quieres apostar?** –le dice, nuevamente con la máscara en el rostro. Silencio- **Eso pense** –su katana se materializa en su mano- **Vigílenla en lo que arreglo su desorden**

Como la ninja que era, Liv se desvaneció en el aire dejando un leve rastro de copos de nieve y viento helado. Debido a las ondas transmitidas por Kari, miles de Kishins de baja clase se formarían. Stein sólo tomo uno de los copos en su mano, y los observó derretirse por completo. Las cosas no iban a empeorar. No dejaría que volvieran a empeorar. No ahora que la paz interna lo estaba volviendo a embargar.

-**Kari!!** –finalmente Notes llega a la bodega. Divisa a Sai y Sei, que se encuentran cubriendo el paso a la azotea, que daba hacia el techo- **¿Donde está?**

-**En el techo** –Notes intenta pasar por entre ellos, pero Sai la detiene- **Dale un tiempo a solas**

-**¿Qué sucedió? **–pregunta Shadow, quién hace poco llegó. Lo gemelos guardan silencio, intercambiando miradas

-**"Aquel" nombre fue mencionado **–dice Sai, serio- **Lo que provocó que Kari perdiera el control durante unos cuantos segundos. Es probable que haya recordado algo...** –Sei detiene a Notes, quién ante la noticia quería subir

-**Suéltame!! **–le grita, ella, tratando de zafarse

-**Para qué! No hay nada que puedas hacer!** –le dice Sei, también furioso. Todos se quedan en silencio por un momento- **Tarde** **o temprano ella va a recordar**

Ese fue el colmo, Notes hizo acopio de todas sus destrezas físicas, y de un solo golpe tumbó a Sei en el piso, dirigiéndose de inmediato hacia el techo. Los otros dos no intentaron detenerla. Sei sólo la insultó mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-**Ka...!!** –Notes se calló. Allí, sentada en el borde del techo, estaba su mejor amiga. Le estaba dando la espalda pero sabía perfectamente que estaba fumando pues una nube de humo negro la rodeaba, casi como un aura. Apestaba a locura, y sin embargo se condensaba solo a su alrededor- **Kari **–ante el llamado, la muchacha inspira absorbiendo todo el humo. Notes aprovecha eso para acercarse

-**Recorde algo hoy**- le dice Kari. Notes sólo se sienta a su lado- **Lo único que nunca quise saber**

-**Sabes que no me gusta que hagas eso**- le dice Notes, apuntando con su dedo al cigarillo negro que Kari lleva en la mano

-**Hai** –Kari simplemente lo apaga en su lengua y se lo come- **Tú la conoces no es así? A Maka Albarn**

-**....** –Notes lo piensa, y finalmente suspira- **He** **oído de ella. Siempre era la protagonista en los cuentos que mi padre me contaba** –le dice, con algo de nostalgia- **Fue la más grande heroína de SHIBUSEN**

-**Je, y aún así se suicido** –dice con sorna Kari

-**Eso no es cierto! Ella jamás...**

-**Entonces qué!** –le responde, enojada Kari- **La asesinaron?!**

-**Es lo que todos piensan** –les responde una tercera voz, ambas giran la cabeza y notan que RedStar esta junto a ellas- **En silencio, es lo que todos quieren creer...** –Kari la observa, sorprendida. Olivia solo se quita la máscara y mira la luna, que comienza a dejar de tener rostro, pues su trabajo ya habia terminado- **Al menos, es lo que BlackStar siempre murmura**

-**Es verdad...** –dice Notes, reflexionando- **Por lo que mi padre cuenta, no suena como una persona capaz de hacer algo así. La mayor de sus virtudes era su gran coraje!**

-**Como sea...** –las tres se quedan en silencio un momento, cuando una idea surge en la mente de Kari- **Notes... qué paso con el libro?** –la mencionada observa con pánico la curiosidad que presenta su amiga ante el tema, acaso... –**tú sabes?**

-**Tienes prohibido leerlo! Quedo claro!** –Notes solamente se levanta y comienza a irse. Kari solo la observa, y asiente ante el hecho, como siempre ante cada prohibición. Liv solo observa la escena y finalmente decide irse también, no era su problema.

Notes bajó del techo y comenzó a irse. No le importaba si Shadow la siguiera o no, o las recriminaciones de Sei por el golpe que le dio. No, su mente estaba en otro lado. Kari estaba recordando... habia recordado el libro! Todo producto de ese nombre. ¡¿Por qué Maka Albarn marcaba un hito tan grande en la historia de su amiga?!

-**Tú si sabes lo que paso con el libro, no es así?**- murmura por lo bajo Kari, invocando la presencia de su proclamada "conciencia". El demonio rojo solo ríe en su característica manera

-**Sus tan queridos "aliados" lo tienen, Madame**- le dice el ser a su lado. Sonríe macabramente cuando una idea cruza su mente- **Quizás debería robarlo** –no recibe respuesta- **Ese libro es suyo, después de todo, fueron los deseos del amo Soul que sólo usted lo pudiera leer**- se le acerca y le susurra lo último al oído- **Es su derecho**

-**Lo es...** –le responde ella, sonríendo de la misma manera- **Pero no es lo que quiero**- Kari le sonríe al demonio, sincera- **No necesito sus explicaciones, no ahora**

-**Entonces, ¿cuales son los deseos de mi madame?** –el ser le hace una reverencia

-**Atrapar a Soul Eater**- hubo un silencio muerto por un tiempo, hasta que la estruendosa risa del demonio recorrió el lugar- **No pretendo que me ayudes, ya tengo una leve idea de qué esta buscando**

-**Madame es sin duda su hija** –dice el ser, solemne, mientra recobra su compostura luego de tanta risa- **Él habría dicho lo mismo** –Kari no le responde. Se oyen pasos subiendo las escaleras- **Sólo le dare una pista, pues madame ya esta en el camino correcto** –el ser comienza a desvanecerse- **La cuestión no es un "qué" sino más bien un "quién"...**

-**Kari...** –Sai y Sei terminan de subir las escaleras. Al no recibir respuesta, el primero se le acerca- **Kari?**

-**Si, enseguida** –Sai nota su voz extraña, por lo que la hace darse vuelta para verla mejor- **Tenemos clases esta noche no?**

-**Si...** –Sai la mira a los ojos un momento, pero no le dice nada- **Debemos irnos** –los dos se reunen con Sei y comienzan a bajar las escaleras

-**Oi!** –Sei también nota algo en los ojos de Kari, pero a diferencia de su hermano, la reta- **Si vas a mentirnos al menos hazlo mejor!** –con uno de sus dedos le limpia restos de pequeñas lágrimas

-**Lo siento** –les dice Kari, sonriéndole a los dos- **La próxima vez lo hare mejor** –curiosamente, decir eso hacia más lágrimas surgir

Una nueva noche iniciaba y los habitantes de la misma la celebraban sin cesar. Más en una discoteque oculta, una bruja repasaba una y otra vez sus ideas. Su plan no había sido un éxito, pero tampoco un completo fracaso. Quizás el Kishin que ella ayudó a formar no estaba bajo sus órdenes, pero al menos sus ondas aún eran erráticas. La muchacha no tenía control sobre sus emociones ni sus poderes, solo debía jugar sus cartas con cautela.

Dentro de su bola de cristal, observaba fijamente una y otra vez cada noche las acciones de la niña. Nada interesante había ocurrido, hasta esa noche. Un interesante experimento se llevo a cabo sin que siquiera ella lo planeara. Sonrió con demencia. El resultado no había podido ser mejor. Su antiguo experimento contra su actual experimento. El resultado no le sorprendió, Kari era claramente superior. Pero hacia un tiempo que se estaba preguntando donde andaba su antiguo experimento. Aquel, que recibia el nombre de "hija" según la sociedad.

-**Así que ahi estabas querida** –sonríe la mujer al ver las imágenes en su bola de cristal- **Al fin te encontre. Crona** –con tranquilidad, salio de la habitación y comenzó a recorrer los pasillos del lugar que desbordaba con extraños cánticos y gente bailando a su son. Finalmente llegó al sótano- **Qein, abre la puerta**

Frente a ella había una enorme puerta metálica, blindada y cubierta de símbolos. Ante el dicho de la bruja se oyeron murmullos provenientes de dentro lo que activo la puerta. Los símbolos se iluminaron y retrocedieron, y como si de sacar una cerradura se tratara el camino quedo libre y la mujer entro. Como siempre, la habitación estaba llena de cuanto artilugio extraño se podía imaginar. Frascos con partes de animales, estantería con libros, miles de recipientes con químicos. Todo en la oscuridad. Sólo una vela iluminaba el lugar frente a ella un muchacho que parecía coser algo con sus manos, un libro abierto cerca de la luz y nada más. Solo se oía el sonido de la aguja sobre la percibir la presencia de su abuela, el muchacho solo deja de coser pero no se da vuelta a verla.

-**Adivina que, mi querido niño** –le dice la mujer con enorme sarcasmo en sus palabras- **Te tengo una maravillosa sorpresa** –el muchacho no le responde y vuelve a coser mientras la escucha- **Recuerdas la promesa que te hice**

-**Si** –responde él, concentradísimo en lo que esta haciendo

-**Y recuerdas lo que tú me prometiste a cambio?** –de nuevo un silencio, donde él deja de coser

-**... Si **–termina un cierto punto, y corta el hilo con sus dientes- **Medusa-sama encontró lo que le pedi?**

-**Alguna vez te he fallado? Mi querido Eibon...** –la mujer lo abraza, susurrándole las palabras como un reptil- **Encontré a tu madre. Cumplí con mi promesa, ahora tú debes cumplir la tuya** –el muchacho asiente, observando atentamente su obra. Un maltrecho y algo desfigurado dragón de peluche, hecho de harapos y retozos de diversas telas con un botón por ojo. Su único ojo- **Recuerdas tu promesa?**

-**Si** –el muchacho le sonríe, inocentemente, toma su obra como un títere y la mueve con la mano, simulando una boca- **Medusa-sama la encuentra, Qein la mata**

-**Ese es mi niño** –Medusa lo abraza maternalmente, mientras con su rostro sonrie maliciosamente. Las cosas nuevamente estaban a su favor


	14. Chapter 14

[Capítulo dedicado a las víctimas del terremoto ocurrido en mi país el sábado pasado. Personalmente mi ciudad una vez sufrio un terremoto también, pero no de esa magnitud tan grande. Sé lo que se siente, es una de las experiencias más aterradoramente hermosas que hay. La naturaleza en toda su potencialidad, es la fuerza más poderosa. Fuerza a todas las regiones, desde Valparaíso hasta la Araucanía. Si alguien de esas regiones por casualidad lee esto, Chile entero esta con ustedes. Nos levantaremos todos juntos una vez más. Puchiko14]

Gritos del Alma

¿Dónde estaba? No podía recordarlo bien, todo se veía oscuro y sentía su cuerpo cansado. Era muy extraño, se sentía más delgado y... acaso eran tacones lo que llevaba puesto?! No, debía de ser imaginación suya de seguro. Pero, por qué se sentía como si no perteneciera a ese lugar. No tuvo mucho tiempo de pensarlo, sintió voces y fue recién allí cuando notó la cortina que estaba enfrente, cubriendo su presencia de la conversacion que se estaba teniendo al otro lado. Todo era tan distinto, quizás era un...

-**Tenemos un invitado especial hoy** –dice una de las voces, la que se oye muy siniestra- **Adelante** –ante el comando de la voz, las cortinas se corren solas revelando el lugar

Aquel lugar solo podía ser descrito como un cuarto negro y rojo. Todo en él tenía esa tonalidad, desde las baldosas del piso a las cortinas e incluso el solitario tocadiscos. Habia dos personas en él. Una, la voz que lo había llamado, era un demonio rojo muy pequeño de gran cabeza y brazos demasiado largos que vestía un elegante traje negro. Se veía gracioso, pensó para sí. La otra persona, sin embargo, era mucho más normal. Era un chico de su edad, también vestido en un elegante traje, y lo observaba a él con sorpresa. Su cabello era blanco y sus ojos rojos. Aquello era obviamente una jugarreta de su mente! Un sueño! El más bizarro que jamás hubiera tenido. Y sin embargo... por qué aquel cuadro le provocaba nostalgia.

-**Bueno, dado que estaremos juntos un buen tiempo...** –comienza a decir el demonio, con una sonrisa en sus labios- **¿por qué no decidimos esto democráticamente?**

-**Lo oí todo** –les dice él, al notar la cara de asombro del muchacho de ojos rojos

-**¡¿Qué haces aquí?! **–le reprocha él, levantándose de su silla y llendo hacia el recién llegado- **No se supone que este lugar es "privado"?!**

-**En estos momentos ambos estan resonando** –le explica el demonio- **Asi qué, el que sus corazones esten conectados es obvio no?**

-**Oi! Demonio** –el muchacho va y comienza a desfigurar la cara del otro, como si tratara de quitarle una máscara- **Acaso esto no es algo que hiciste tú para que se pareciera a ..... **

Eh... ¿qué dijo de último?

-**Hn! Pero que niño más terco** –dice el ser- **Este lugar funciona de la manera que tú desees, aun así no podemos llegar tan lejos...**

-**Deja eso!!** –le dice él, golpeando al otro fuertemente en la cabeza para así liberarse

-**Agh!!** –el pobre se soba la zona del golpe, adolorido- **De acuerdo, si es ......**

Otra vez?! Por qué no puedo...

-**Bueno, a lo que vinimos...** –el demonio se acerca al tocadiscos y lo pone a funcionar. El lugar se llena con una suave melodía de jazz. Los otros dos presentes se ponen frente a frente, en posición de baile

-**Tú lidera,si?** –le dice el recién llegado, algo avergonzado- **Yo no sé cómo hacer esto**

-**Haz lo que quieras...** -le responde el de cabellos blancos. Una luz se enciende y los enfoca. Comienzan a bailar- **¿Por qué viniste aquí? ¿Tu también oiste la voz del demonio?**

-**No lo sé...** –le dice él, pensativo. Realmente no sabía que estaba pasando- **Pero creo que no es la primera vez que la oigo**

-**Aún así, tú no deberias estar aqui!** –silencio. Se dedicaron a bailar en silencio por un momento

-**Hm... ne, si estamos resonando ahora, quiere decir que puedes entender lo que estoy pensando no es así?**

-**...Oi! **–él otro solo asiente- **Ni lo pienses!! Es demasiado peligroso para ser si quiera una posibilidad! Si te sumerges en la locura, puede que nunca recuperes la razón...**

-**Lo siento. Ya me decidí!** –le dice él, con una adorable sonrisa

-**Hagámoslo**- le dice el otro también, decidido, luego de un profundo suspiro- **Lo haremos a tu manera **_**Maka**_**. No importa lo que pase, como tu compañero y arma, te traere de vuelta!** –dice, ostentando una sonrisa arrogante, mostrando sus colmillos. Pero parece ignorar la expresion de desconcierto de su pareja de baile, que se separa de él

-**Ma... ¿Maka?** –de la nada nota que ha estado llevando un vestido negro y que sus manos son delicadas como las de una muchacha. Observa con terror en las pupilas de su compañero de baile, y ve su reflejo. El reflejo de alguien, que no es él. Una muchacha de cabellos claros en dos coletas, y bellos ojos verdes que ahora tiemblan en pánico

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡!!!!!!!!!!!

-**Noah-sama!!** –exclama un joven, entrando a una habitación con premura- **El contenedor esta...!**

-**Resonando** –le responde con tranquilidad el otro, sentado entre las sombras. Mientras por todo el lugar resuenan gritos de desesperación- **Lo sé. Es inevitable dado las ondas de locura que se alcanzaron a percibir durante el día de ayer **–Ambos se dirigen a la habitación donde provienen los gritos. En la cama, un muchacho de cabellos castaños sufre, algo luminoso y redondo trata de salir de su pecho

-**E... El alma esta...!!**

-**Mmmm... interesante** –El hombre de piel más morena, saca un enorme libro y abriéndolo en una determinada parte comienza a leerlo. Extraños versos surgen de sus labios mientras con su mano derecha toma el alma que intenta escaparse del cuerpo y, a la fuerza, logra insertarla nuevamente. Hecho esto, los gritos cesan, el muchacho en la cama comienza a despertar

-**...Ma....Ka... **–susurra, casi en trance

-**Ese no es tu nombre** –le susurra el hombre, aún con la mano derecha fuertemente presionada sobre el pecho del niño- **Piénsalo bien, cuál es tu nombre?**

-**..... Ma..... **–el hombre llamado Noah, le aprisiona con más fuerza el pecho- **Da...! Da... mian....** –el hombre retira su mano y el niño vuelve a dormirse. Acaso sólo esa pequeña cantidad de locura bastaba para producir tal rechazo...

-**Fascinante, no es así** –surgió una conocida voz entre las sombras- **Aunque poco práctico. Tu pequeño contenedor es demasiado frágil**

Noah no se sorprendió al ver quien era, su subordinado Gopher se colocó delante de él, en son de ataque de todas maneras. No lo detuvo, con aquella bruja había que tener precaución, más le extraño ver que venía acompañada de un muchacho que no conocía. Enrrollado en el cuello del muchacho, estaba una extraña criatura con forma de dragón, pero hecha con harapos. Cuando él apareció el libro en sus manos se remeció con vida propia. Allí supo quién era, por lo que sostuvo el libro con mayor fuerza aún.

-**A qué debo tu presencia Medusa, especialmente en mi territorio**- dice él, observando cada movimiento de la mujer, que lo rodea como un animal hambriento

-**Oh, nada en particular, sólo pasaba por aquí**- Observa de reojo el cuerpo del niño que esta en la cama- **Parece que tienes problemas con tu nuevo experimento**

-**Nada que les incumba!!** –le grita el muchacho que acompaña al del libro, sonando casi como un perro guardian- **Y tú! No toques nada!!** –le dice con sorna a Qein, quien estaba intruseando algunos frascos que le llamaban la atención

-**Seguro? Porque podríamos ayudarlos** –dice, susurrante la mujer, al ver que nuevamente el alma intenta salir del cuerpo del niño- **Por un módico precio, claro esta** –ambos intercambian frías miradas- **Qein, querido. Ven aquí** –el muchacho se le acerca- **Ves a ese niño de allí. ¿Crees poder arreglarlo?**

El muchacho tímidamente se acerco a la cama, y miro fijamente al otro. Era de su edad, pero algo estaba mal. El cuerpo estaba muerto, y sin embargo el alma aún seguía miro a su abuela, como intentando decirle que no sabia que hacer, más ella con una mirada fría le ordenó hacer algo al instante! Qein suspiro, aquel era un conjuro que no conocía, pero debía de ser parecido al que utilizó para hacer a Boo.

-**No tienen un contenedor más grande?** –le pregunta el a Noah, con sincera preocupación

-**No** –responde el adulto, de manera fría. Con ira en su sangre observó como un pendejo hacia su trabajo aún mejor, e incluso sin el libro para guiarlo. No habia dudas ya, era él. El dueño original del libro, Eibon

-**Lo siento** –susurra Qein, mientras, con ambas manos termina de introducir nuevamente el alma al cuerpo con una delicadeza única- **Sufriras unos cuantos días, pero deberas acostumbrarte. Se te ha devuelto tiempo precioso, úsalo de la mejor forma posible**- ante estas palabras, el alma parecio calmarse y tranquilamente ingreso al cuerpo del muchacho, que ahora dormía placidamente- **Hice lo que pude Medusa-sama**

-**Es suficiente** –le responde Medusa, a medida que el muchacho vuelve a colocarse en su lado- **Ahora, con respecto a nuestro pago. Uno de mis antiguos experimentos parece haber huido hacia tus dominios, no te molestara que la busque no es así?**

-**Je! Aún intentas reparar a esa obsoleta hija tuya?** –le pregunta Noah, más Medusa no le contesta- **Muy bien, haz lo que quieras, mientras no interfieras con mis experimentos**

-**Por supuesto...** –abuela y nieto desaparecen de la misma forma en que llegaron

A la mañana siguiente el sol alumbró su ventana, como siempre. Era un día normal, se vistió con ropa ligera al notar que sería un día soleado y con tranquilidad se dispuso a bajar a la cocina a desayunar. Podía oir los gritos de Gopher desde su habitación, siempre tan gruñón. Era un día normal... aunque el pecho le dolía un poco, ahora que lo pensaba. También se sentía algo cansado. Quizás solo habia tenido una mala noche.

-**Apresúrate quieres!! Tengo hambre!** –bufa un joven de cabellos negros, cuya boca formaba una graciosa mueca producto del enojo

-**Hai! Hai!** –el muchacho de inmediato se coloca un simple delantal blanco y le sirve el desayuno al mayor, cumpliendo cada uno de sus antojos- **Aquí tienes Gopher** –le da su plato y se saca el delantal dispuesto a partir, pero...

-**A dónde crees que vas!!** –del solo grito del mayor, las puertas se cerraron de par en par- **Sabes que tienes prohibido el mundo exterior!**

-**Pero...! Noah-nii-san me dijo que podía...** –se calla ante la mirada asesina de Gopher- **digo, Noah-sama me dio permiso para salir tres veces durante mis vacaciones. Y pense que podría ocupar mi segunda salida ahora**

-**¿Por qué hoy?** –le pregunta, serio, otro de los habitantes de aquella mansión, que recién llegaba. Era rubio, y llevaba un par de audifonos siempre en sus oidos- **¿Que tiene de especial?** –Damian permaneció en silencio, lo que llamo mucho la atención de los otros

-**Solo... quiero pensar un poco, es todo** –dice él, aún pensativo, pero pronto vuelve a actuar alegre para no levantar sospechas- **Tomar un poco de aire puro! Y quizás visitar a alguno de mis amigos!**

Finalmente ambos guardianes cedieron y le concedieron libertad, pero sólo hasta que el sol se pusiera. Damián nunca entendió el por qué su "familia" siempre habia sido tan sobreprotectora con él, era así desde que podía recordar. Pero a él no le importaba, Noah-nii-san le había explicado que era porque él era especial. Poco a poco lo entendía. Hacía un par de años habia comenzado a observar "cosas". No sabía como decirlo, y no se atrevía a decirle a nadie pero, cada vez que se concentraba en una persona, podía ver una especie de aura a su alrededor. Eran redondas, y en general pequeñas, aunque habian excepciones. De todos los tamaños y colores. Era como observar la esencia misma de las personas... era como el alma.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, todo habia comenzado a ocurrir desde que...

-**Desde que Kari...** –se dijo en voz alta, pero pronto desecho la idea. No debía de ser asi. Continuo bebiendo su refresco, cuando vio una cara familiar- **Ah! Alice!!**

-**Eh...** –la muchacha observa como el otro se le acerca, indiferente- **Hola... ehm...**

-**Damian** –le dice él, totalmente amistoso- **Vamos en la misma clase, recuerdas?** –luego de un momento de pensamiento, la muchacha asiente- **Ne, puedo acompañarte?** –ella no dice nada, por lo que él lo toma como un sí

Ambos permanecieron en absoluto silencio. No era que él no quisiera hablarle! Era solo que... algo en aquella particular compañera de clases, no estaba bien. No el cómo se vestia, o cómo actuaba. No, aquellas cosas triviales no importaban. Era algo más, era el aura que emitía. Algo era diferente con respecto al resto. Lucía igual a simple vista, pero... era casi como una sensación. Daba aires de completa omnipotencia. Casi se la podría describir como un dios... si aquello existía, y tenía algo parecido a un alma.

-**Y bien? Qué quieres?!** –le pregunta de repente ella, con cara de pocos amigos

-**Eh! Nada... yo solo...** –silencio- **Yo solo quería saber cómo estabas, ya sabes... después de lo que paso con Kari **–Alice se para, y se va

-**Oi! Notes! No te ha enseñado Kari que debes ser un poco más ama...**

-**Cállate Shadow!** –le dice ella, mientras se van. Mira de reojo al muchacho, que aún la observa- **No es de su incumbencia**

Asi nada más, ambos se fueron y lo dejaron solo. Sí, ambos. Damian lo sabia bien, siempre habia podido ver al extraño joven que seguia los pasos de Alice, desde el día que la vio por primera vez. Pero nunca habia dicho nada pues al parecer otras personas no lo veian, o no querian verlo. Él no seria la excepción, se ahorraba problemas así.

Pero Kari no, al parecer pudo verlo también, al muchacho de pelo gris, y reconocía su existencia sin miedo al ridículo. Así se gano la amistad de Alice y pese a que nadie más parecia verlo a nadie le molestaba que ella "hablara sola". Era Kari, ella todo lo podía hacer. Sin embargo murió, a nadie se le dieron demasiados detalles sobre su muerte. Dijeron que la habían encontrado muerta en su habitación, más su uniforme teñido en sangre daba cuenta de una muerte poco pacífica. Del curso, sólo a Alice se le permitió entrar al entierro. Luego de ello, ya nadie más visitaba la tumba, ahora que lo pensaba...

-**Es injusto!!** –exclama Damian, ante la negativa de las monjas a abrirle las puertas- **Sólo quiero dejarle flores en su tumba! Nada más... sé que es un convento pero...!**

-**Lo siento, pero esas son las reglas** –le dice la monja que lo atiende, seria, mientras la cierra la puerta

Normalmente, él habria hecho caso y seguiría su camino, después de todo pronto el atardecer se acabaria. Debia regresar pronto a casa. Pero algo dentro de sí, le hizo preguntarse que habria hecho ella. Kari no habria dejado que aquello la detuviera. Tomando valor, comenzó a escalar un muro cercano cubierto de maleza, debía de dar hacia el jardín. Con algo de torpeza cayo al otro lado y la imagen que vio nunca dejaría su retina. Frente a él, bajo un árbol en flor, había una lápida y frente a ella, un hombre de cabellos blancos mecidos por la brisa. El hombre observaba la lápida, solemne, con un aire de tristeza en sus facciones. Le acababa de dejar una rosa al difunto, rosa que paso a acompañar al resto que él mismo le habria traido, todas rojas. Una por cada día. Damian, con cuidado, se acerco para ver mejor quién era. Su rostro le parecía vagamente familiar. En especial cuando el extraño se volteo a verlo.

-**También vienes a visitarla?** –le pregunta el hombre, fijando su roja mirada en él. El muchacho asiente al leer el nombre gravado en la lápida- **Adelante...**

-**Ehm... gracias** –con algo de timidez, el muchacho se acerca a la lápida a dejar las flores que trajo. Saca las rosas rojas con delicadeza, y coloca junto a ellas el humilde ramo de margaritas blancas que traía consigo. Luego, procede a cerrar los ojos un momento, rezando por la fallecida

-**Son preciosas** –el muchacho se extraña, y levanta la mirada hacia el adulto- **Las margaritas. Eran sus favoritas?** –el muchacho niega con la cabeza

-**No lo sé...** –el muchacho se levanta del suelo y se para frente a él, siempre mirando la lápida- **Nunca tuve el valor de conversar cara a cara con ella. Espero le gusten. Son mis favoritas**

-**De seguro las aprecia**- dice, mirando las nuevas flores que adornan la lápida- **Tampoco** **sé si le gustarían las rosas**

-**Son un bello detalle** –le sonríe Damian- **A cualquier chica le gustaria recibir una**

-**Supongo que si...** –luego de mirar al muchacho por unos momentos, sonríe- **Gracias. Por venir a visitarla, estoy seguro que no le gusta la soledad**

-**No es na...** –pero nota que el hombre ya se esta llendo. El verlo alejarse hace que una opresión surja en su pecho- **Espera!!** –el hombre se da vuelta, a verlo- **Nos... No conocemos de alguna parte? Sé que suena extraño pero... te me haces muy conoci...**

-**Me temo que no** –nota como el muchacho parece cabizbajo, por lo que antes de irse le dice- **Descuida, es mejor asi...**

Pero él no lo sentía así. Le dolía, cada vez más y más, el pensar lo mucho que se alejaba con cada paso. Pero, él no lo conocía! Por qué le dolía tanto... Ademas, tenia que irse a casa. Suspirando, decidió hacer oídos sordos a lo que sentía y se dio la vuelta para irse, pronto anochecería. Pero de repente, unas palabras resonaron en su ser. _"Se te ha devuelto tiempo precioso, úsalo de la mejor forma posible". _De alguna manera, todo encajo.

-**....Soul...... **–murmuró, con lágrimas en los ojos. Él lo conocía. Ese era su nombre- **Soul!!! Espera!! Soul!!!** –comenzó a correr en dirección contraria, hacia donde él se había ido. Luego de recorrer el jardin por unos minutos, lo encontro- **Soul!!!**

-**.... **–el hombre detuvo sus pasos, atónito. Se dio la vuelta, observando la agitada respiración del menor, que trataba de recuperar el aire luego de semejante carrera- **Cómo...**

-**Soul Eater** –dice, tomando las últimas bocanadas de aire para luego enderezarse y mirarlo a los ojos- **Ese es tu nombre, no es así?**


	15. Explicaciones y Disculpas

Hola a todos…

No se con que cara puedo hablarles tomando en cuenta la cantidad de tiempo que me he demorado en actualizar mi historia y sé que la excusa suena re contra usada pero… los últimos años de la universidad si que son absorbentes. Actualmente trabajo en mi seminario de investigación e incluso viajare a un congreso. Debo admitir que he pensando incluso en dejar esta historia en coma, quien sabe hasta cuando pero por respeto a ustedes (si es que alguien aun quiere leerlo) tratare de revivirlo. Ademas! Como bonus para ustedes y el haberlos hecho esperar tanto (aunque aun esperan nwn" gomen!) tomare clases de dibujo y tratare de dibujar esta historia! Para poder revivirla como corresponde y como se merecen.

Muchas gracias por su tiempo, y deséenme suerte en el congreso! Plis ;w;

Puchiko 14


	16. Chapter 15

Acá son buenas noches, así que les diré eso. Buenas noches, si están leyendo esto en verdad les agradezco sé que ya coloque anteriormente la razón de por qué había abandonado esta historia, pero creo es correcto detallarlas más. Creo que les debo eso. Es triste cuando una llega a esa etapa en la vida en donde tienes que empezar a tomar decisiones, y dejar algunas cosas en el pasado. La universidad está terminando y pronto entrare al mundo laboral, lo que cada vez me quita más y más tiempo. Amo mi carrera, pero de todas maneras disfrutaba muchísimo el escribir para ustedes y para mis amigos aunque no fueran las mejores historias, pero bueno la vida avanza y tristemente tenemos que elegir. Les prometo terminar esta historia, aunque sea mi última y si en verdad desean leerla les pido paciencia. Durante estos casi 6 meses que no pude avanzar no solo la universidad estuvo interpusiéndose, también tuve varios problemas familiares que realmente no me gustaría recalcar aquí. Ahora estoy en un momento más estable y pues gracias al interés que ustedes tenían y tomando en cuenta la gran falta de respeto que tuve para con ustedes, al no haber si quiera explicado mis razones antes, es que he decidido revivir y terminar esta historia. Lamento de corazón no haberles avisado antes y espero algún día me perdonen por ello. Como consuelo, una amiga a quien quiero mucho y dibuja precioso, prometió darme clases de dibujo y así espero poder hacer realidad mi sueño de poder dibujar esta y quizás otras historias. Si logro hacerlo créanme que de inmediato les avisare, pero como siempre y de aquí en adelante solo puedo pedirles mucha paciencia, más que antes incluso y pues recomendarles que disfruten de todo lo que el colegio permite hacer! Disfruten cada día, para que así no se arrepientan después y puedan pasar a las siguientes etapas de la vida con una sensación de satisfacción en el alma. Muchas gracias y sin más que decir, aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo.

Puchiko 14

Predicciones

Permanecieron allí, uno frente al otro, por un buen par de minutos. Solo el viento se podía oir. Finalmente, el mayor de ellos comenzo a acercarse, a paso firme pero lento. Aquel mocoso sabia su nombre, no tenía por qué saberlo. Aunque, algo en él se sentía demasiado familiar, aunque no sabia exactamente qué... Si tan solo fuera tan bueno en percepción como Ma...

-**Ah!** –de repente el muchacho nota lo bajo que se encuentra el sol. Si no se apresura... –**Tengo que irme!** –se dispone a irse, pero un fuerte agarrón en su muñeca se lo impide- **Soul! En serio tengo que irme, o llegare tarde**

-**¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? **–le pregunta él, serio

-**Yo...** –mira hacia otro lado- **Lo adivine, supongo** –el dolor en su muñeca crece

-**No me mientas!** –le grita el mayor- **Cómo es que sabes mi nombre...**

-**Solo lo sé de acuerdo!** –se suelta del agarre del otro- **Tengo que irme...** –comienza a alejarse

-**Oye!** –el muchacho se detiene a mitad de camino ante el llamado- **Ni siquiera vas a decirme tu nombre?**

-**...** –lo pensó, muchísimo, hasta que finalmente se lo grito mientras se alejaba corriendo- **Damian!**

-**Jujuju** –aquella risa, para su desgracia Soul la conocía demasiado bien- **Vaya, vaya... qué tenemos aquí!** –sonríe con sorna el demonio rojo, apoyado en un árbol cercano- **Hace cuántos años que no me llamas? 5... o eran 8?**

-**Vete!** –le responde él, comenzando a caminar en dirección contraria adentrándose más en la hierba- **Nadie te pidio que vinieras**

-**Pero Soul, que acaso aún no lo entiendes?** –le dice la figura del demonio, quien no importa cuánto lo esquive, siempre aparece- **Tu dolor es mi dolor** –le dice él, sonriendo en su peculiar manera- **mi preocupación por ti es sincera **–no recibe respuesta, por lo que suspira- **Bien, no me creas... pero tienes razón** –le dice, mirándolo serio a los ojos- **Algo muy peculiar esta ocurriendo, y ella lo sabe también. Les concierne a los dos, y ella esta decidida a descubrir qué es **

-**¿Como esta ella?**

-**Cada día más hermosa** –le comenta el demonio, mordaz en sus palabras- **Hace unos días me dijo que no necesita de tus explicaciones. Y que te atrapará algún día.**

-**Sabes si ha leido el regalo que le deje...**

-**No **–le responde el demonio- **Y tampoco lo haría si pudiera. Madame es astuta, planea obtener las respuestas que busca de tu boca, Soul, no se conformará con nada más**

-**Bien** –dijo Soul, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa orgullosa se le escapara de los labios- **No podría esperar menos de ella**

Soul comenzó a alejarse, hasta perderse entre la maleza. El demonio solo sonrió y cerrando los ojos se imagino en otro lugar completamente distinto. Otra mente, mucho más joven y sin embargo más densa. Al abrir los ojos, el demonio vio que habia llegado a destino. Estaba en el cementerio, sentado sobre una de las tantas lápidas, viendo a su querida niña entrenar. Ella no podía verlo, desde luego, no hasta que fuera necesario. Ese era su trabajo, su destino, un fiel observador.

-**Vamos anciano!** –grita ella, en medio del cementerio- **Una ronda más!** –nada le responde

-**Creo que por fin los años le estan pasando la cuenta**- menciona una de sus armas junto a ella

-**Claro, eso es obvio** –dice su otra arma, filosofando al respecto- **Ni siquiera la zombificación puede detener el paso del tiempo**- Kari se ríe ante el comentario, y se sienta irrespetuosamente sobre una lápida

-**No me digan que lo hizo por vanidad! Jaja!** –dice, divertida a más no poder**- Lástima** **que no haya nacido con el don de la belleza como múa!** –posa coquetamente cuando de repente una mano sale de la tumba y la agarra. Ella no se sorprende, solo saca de un jalón al zombie de su tumba como un trapo sucio**- El resto de las cosas estan destinadas a podrirse** –con una sonrisa macabra agarra del craneo al zombie, y lo rompe con un solo apretón de su mano- **A desaparecer...** –más y más zombie comunes comienzan a surgir

-**Más zombies?** –exclama cansado Sei- **qué acaso se le acabaron las ideas?** –se transforma en arma

-**Es lo más probable** –dice tranquilamente Sai, transformándose tambien

-**Lastima para él** –sonríe la muchacha, con ambas armas en sus manos, y deseosa de empezar otra vez- **Yo adoro los juegos de zombies** –sin siquiera mirar dispara al suelo, y elimina a un zombie antes que saliera. Satisfecha se para sobre la lapida y hecha un rapido analisis a la situacion- **Sai! Sei! Modo UZI!** –gira con sus dedos las armas, estas brillan y se transforman en dos pistolas uzis de combate

Con una puntería asombrosa y rapidez digna de un pistolero del viejo oeste,comenzaron a entrenar. Porque sí, eso era un simple entrenamiento, las clases a las que siempre debían asistir y comenzaban a aburrirse. Al inicio les habría costado, pero ahora, que ya tenían un mejor manejo y sincronización de sus almas era pan comido. Con la velocidad de disparo del Modo Uzi y las destrezas de la pistolera, pronto habían barrido con la horda de zombies, pero obviamente no terminaba allí.

-**...** –luego de acabar con todos los enemigos, Kari aún se mantiene alerta. Un leve sonido la inquieta, cuando finalmente reconoce qué es, y su procedencia la lápida sobre la que se apoya comienza a temblar- **Modo escopeta!** –la muchacha salta antes que su apoyo se hundiera en un enorme hoyo en el piso, desde el cual surge un enorme zombie. Sus armas brillan, y al juntarlas forman una escopeta de considerable calibre- **Tendrá que hacer algo mejor!** –con puntería de francotirador dispara justo en la cien, volando la cabeza del rival- **Sus viejos trucos ya no sirven conmigo sensei**

-**En serio?** –exclama una voz, justo detrás de ella. Asustada porque no lo sintió antes, reacciona rápido y utiliza su escopeta para frenar el cuchillo que casi la atraviesa- **Yo diría que aún te falta por aprender **–la muchacha toma distancia

-**Estoy harta de estas clases!** –se queja ella, su arma brilla y la separa en sus dos pistolas originales- **Cuándo voy a poder hacer misiones! Notes no tiene que hacer esto para ir a misiones!** –comienza a dispararle pero el zombie esquiva gran parte

-**Ella es una shinigami** –le dice él, acercándose para evitar que pueda dispararle y así pelear cuerpo a cuerpo- **No puedes compararte a ello, ella es un dios!** –le lanza una patada pero la muchacha la bloquea con una sola mano

-**Yo también soy un dios!** –le dice ella, tomándolo del tobillo y alzándolo para estrellarlo a unas lápidas- **Soy un kishin!** –de la nube de polvo que se formo, un pedazo de lapida se avienta hacia ella, lo detiene pero le tapa la visual, por lo que no logra reaccionar bien cuando ve la figura del zombie sobre ella, con el cuchillo a milimetros de su garganta

-**Lo eres, y estas aquí para aprender a no pelear como uno!** –le dice el zombie, serio, al ver que ante el peligro los ojos de la niña cambiaron instintivamente al rojo- **Si aprendes a pelear sin tener que recurrir a ello, te dejare ir en una mision **–le dice él, apartando su cuchillo

-**Es lo que soy!** –le grita ella, rabiando como una niña pequeña- **Cómo se supone que pelee sin recurrir a ello! Acaso Notes no utiliza sus poderes para pelear!**

-**Ella sabe controlarlos** –le contesta serio

-**No me vengas con esas estupideces!** –sus armas, al ver lo furiosa que se esta poniendo, cambian a su forma humana, por seguridad- **Cómo podría aprender a controlarlo si NUNCA me dejan usarlo! **–se formo un silencio incómodo, pues ella tenía razón. Todos los presentes lo sabian, sin embargo...

-**Aún no estas lista** –le repite él, como moción final. La muchacha solo bufa y se va de allí, sus dos armas la siguen, tratando de tranquilizarla- **Demonios...** –dice el zombie para sí. Su cuchillo también brilla, y su fiel arma aparece a su lado- **Esa mocosa ya se dio cuenta, Nygus**

-**No es tu culpa Sid** –le dice la momia a su lado, vestida en motivos militares al igual que él- **Son mandatos superiores**

-**Lo sé... pero tiene razón** –mira como la figura de la muchacha desaparece finalmente del cementerio- **Ya esta lista para enfrentar incluso brujas, pero...** –suspira- **Kid sigue siendo muy obstinado con respecto al tema**

-**Shinigami-sama sabe lo que hace** –le dice su arma- **no esta en nosotros cuestionar su autoridad**

Los odiaba! A todos y cada uno de ellos! Ella NO era una simple bebita! Ella era... Al menos se merecia una oportunidad de había esforzado tanto, sólo para eso. Que le marcaran un fin obligado y nada más! Ella tenía mucho más pontencial! Y ellos lo saben!

-**Claro que lo saben!** –le contesta a sus pensamientos un demonio rojo que camina a su lado como si fuera lo más normal del mundo- **Porque crees que te restringen**

-**De donde…! Agh!** –la muchacha frena su caminar y lo mira con cara de fastidio- **No estoy de humor ahora para tus "discursitos"!**

-**Kari! Espera un poco!** –le dicen sus armas, que por fin la alcanzan y quedan extrañados al notar la peculiar compañía que tiene su ama- **Kari… ¿quién es ese demonio?**

-**Tampoco estoy para SUS discursitos!** –les repite la muchacha, ignorando totalmente que sus armas nunca habia podido "ver" a su acompañante antes- **NO estoy de humor asi que TODOS ustedes!** –los apunta a los tres- **NO ME SIGAN!** –se va bufando del lugar

-**Así que por fin pueden verme** –le dice el demonio a los gemelos, que lo observan recelosamente- **Ya era hora de que percibieran las verdadera ondas del alma de madame**

-**Aléjate de Kari!** –le dice Sei, totalmente serio y amenazante al igual que su hermano. Ambos podían notar a leguas de distancia la maniaca esencia del pequeño ser frente a ellos- **Ella no te necesita**

-**Así como no los necesita a ustedes** –les responde el ser, sintiendo un poco de desagrado hacia los gemelos. Eran esencias completamente opuestas, no le sorprendía que no hubieran podido entender las ondas de su madame- **Pero eso es algo que ella tiene que decidir por su cuenta** –silencio- **Oh vamos! No me miren asi!** –les sonríe, con su característica y extraña sonrisa- **Tendremos que convivir juntos durante varios milenios, asi que mejor no empecemos con el pie izquierdo **–de la nada, el ser se desvanece

Sé que dije que en realidad no quería que me siguieran pero, me sentía sola. Entiendo el punto de vista de SHIBUSEN, sé que soy peligrosa. Tan solo, quería tener un poco de apoyo aunque fuera una vez. Ni siquiera Notes parecía confiar en mi y eso me inquietaba, por alguna extraña razón. Quizás por eso hice, lo que hice.

-**No más dudas!** –se dice a si misma, para darse coraje. Concentrándose, comienza a suavizar su respiración y a la vez, la negra aura a su alrededor se comienza a condensar hasta que deja de ser visible, pero provoca el cambio de su cabello de su natural castaño claro a un potente negro- **Vamos!** –con un sigilo admirable, y manteniendo su actual estado para no llamar la atención, la muchacha ingresa a hurtadillas a una casa muy conocida para ella

-**Oi! Notes! **–oyó que venían por el pasillo, por lo que se escondio en las sombras lo más posible, mentalizándose para ser parte de ellas. Lo logró- **Por hoy esta bien no crees?** –le dijo Shadow a su ama, quien estaba revisando libro tras libro en la enorme biblioteca que tenían en su casa

-**No hasta que lo encuentre!** –le responde la joven shinigami, mientras sigue revisando. Entre todos los libros, desde las sombras la fugitiva logra reconocer "aquel" libro- **Tiene que haber una forma de poder leer lo que contiene este libro!**

-**Notes…** -su compañero suspira, ante la tan típica terquedad de la muchacha- **Porque no simplemente dejas que Kari lo lea, fue hecho para ella no es asi?**- silencio, durante un par de minutos no obtuvo respuesta

-**No puedo** –le responde ella, seria, encarándolo- **Algo en este libro, causo que Kari cambiara tanto y necesito saber qué es… No soporto verla sufrir asi**

-**Aún asi Notes… quizás deberías** –de repente el muchacho se calla y mira hacia el oscuro pasillo, hubiera jurado que… -**Mira, ya es bien tarde, porque no continuas con esto mañana. Es tu día libre, deberíamos aprovecharlo mejor!** –le dice, abrazándola juguetonamente

-**Agh! Suéltame tonto!** –le reclama ella, sonrojada ante el gesto

-**Nop! Te vienes conmigo a la cama SI o SI! **–le dice él, levantándola con facilidad de la silla y haciendo ademanes de que se van

-**Esta bien! Esta bien! Pero bájame!** –él no le hace caso- **Shadow!**

-**Donde estan?** –se pregunta a si misma la infiltrada, comenzando a perder la paciencia pues no encuentra lo que busca. Y cuando lo encuentra… -**Demonios!** –descubre a un imponente "guardian". Un hombre de bata y con un enorme tornillo en la cabeza se encontraba en la habitación, revisando una serie de archivos sobre las misiones a realizar. Justamente lo que ella buscaba

Con un poco de paciencia y el sigilo propio de una sombra pudo observar por sobre el hombro de Stein las misiones pendientes. Si quería demostrarles de lo que era capaz, tenía que escoger una mision dificil, hecha sólo para que alguien como ella pudiera realizarla. Cuando divisó a la ganadora, memorizó sus datos y salió del lugar tal cual como entró. Una vez afuera, normalizó su aura y fue de inmediato a contarles su brillante plan a sus complices.

-**Esta** **es la mejor idea que has tenido en la vida!** –le celebra Sei, a su lado, abrazándola con cariño y emocion. Por fin! Una misión!

-**Esta** **es la PEOR de las ideas** –seguía repitiendo Sai, al lado de los otros dos, aún no muy convencido, sin embargo igual era parte de la partida

-**Admítelo! Adoras mi idea** –le dice Kari, juguetona- **Vencemos a la bruja! Llegamos triunfantes a marcar nuestro éxito a Shibusen! Demostramos de lo que realmente somos capaces! Y Adios entrenamiento!**

-**Qué pasa si no lo logramos?**

-**Oh vamos Sai!** –le dice su hermano, golpeándolo ligeramente con el codo en las costillas- **No seas tan pesimista**

-**La derrota no es una opción!** –les dice ella, seria. Habían llegado a la cueva de la llamada Bruja Blair, era la hora de actuar. Ambas armas se transformaron a modo de ataque y con ellas en cada mano la muchacha ingreso al lugar

La oscuridad del lugar no se hizo esperar, pero ese no era un problema para ella, hace mucho que había dejado de ver la luz del sol. Una vez atravesado el angosto tunel pudieron ver que la cueva era bastante amplia en su interior y un orificio en el "techo" dejaba pasar la luz aquella luz iluminaba todo el lugar junto a miles de pares de ojos que observaban fijamente a los intrusos.

-**Genial… tenían que ser gatos!** –dice Kari con desprecio, observándolos de igual manera. Uno de los gatos se le acerca, ronroneando y ella los espanta a todos con un fuerte chillido

-**Eso no fue muy amable de tu parte, nya**- dice una mujer, sentada en lo más alto con todos los gatos a su lado. Era una voluptuosa mujer de rasgos felinos en su rostro, sombrero punteagudo y ropa que dejaba poco a la imaginación

-**Así que tu eres la famosa bruja Blair**- dice Sai, mirando fijamente a su enemigo, ambas armas se habían vuelto a transformar al no "sentir peligro"

-**Nya! Pero que listo!** –dice la bruja, bajando de un salto y abrazando a ambas armas contra sus pechos- **Y son dos en uno! Los quiero a los dos!**

-**Oye! Saca tus garras de encima de MIS armas! **

-**Claro que no! Nya!** –le dice la bruja, sacándole la lengua de manera infantil- **Ustedes me quieren a MI no es a… nyaaaaa!** –habia comenzado a decir la bruja, pero a mitad de camino dos disparos de las susodichas armas la desintegraron dejando solo un alma púrpura flotando en el lugar

-**Segura que Notes perdió contra esta bruja?** –le dice Sei, incrédulo, Kari solo asiente

-**Shadow **–dicen los tres al unísono, luego de pensarlo un poco. Era la respuesta obvia

-**Nya! Me acuerdo de él! Eran taaan cariñoso! Jiji** –suena una voz conocida. Los tres se dan vuelta y notan a la bruja que acaban de matar justo frente a ellos. Es allí cuando recién notan su extraño ojo derecho

-**Ese es… el otro ojo de la Bruja Mayor!**

-**Bingo!** –le dice feliz, pero luego se le acerca demasiado mirándola fijamente con aquel extraño ojo- **¿Quieres que te enseñe lo que puede hacer?**

Su ojo derecho había comenzado a brillar de manera casi hipnótica, y casi logra su cometido cuando un balazo por parte de uno de los gemelos le vuela esa parte del rostro. Pero eso no era gran cosa para la bruja, le sonrió a su atacante, coqueta,mientras su ojo nuevamente se regeneraba gracias a la poderosa magia de aquel órgano robado. Pero pronto la sonrisa en su rostro se desvanecío, el juego se había acabado.

La bruja levanto sus brazos invocando sus conjuros, lo que tenso el ambiente, pero los primeros en disparar fue el trío de SHIBUSEN. Todos los felinos huyeron del lugar a medida que la batalla se intensificaba. La bruja Blair no era una de las más poderosas, pero su astuta adquisición del ojo restante de la Bruja Mayor le había dado una ventaja poderosa sobre otras brujas, lo que le ha permitido sobrevivir todos estos años. Sus ya nueve vidas, propias de un gato habían aumentado al doble o el triple según ella quisiera gracias a las habilidades regenerativas del ojo derecho de la más poderosa de las brujas, fallecida hace mucho producto de la gran cacería de SHIBUSEN a los hechiceros, previo a su posterior anarquía y desaparición.

-**Mmm… me recuerdas a alguien pequeña** –dijo la mujer, flotando sobre una calabaza gigante. Luego de tanta pelea pareció recordar algo muy importante- **Nya! Ya recorde! Pero si eres igualita a…!**

-**Ni siquiera lo pronuncies!** –le respondió Kari, con un directo tiro de su escopeta en la cien de la bruja. Nuevamente otra alma purpura yacía en el lugar, eran tantas que ya alumbraban la cueva de su color

-**Pero que mala eres! Nya!** –le dice desde atrás, para luego susurrarle en la oreja- **Eso no era lo que iba a decir, jiji. No sabía que no te gustara ser comparada con Soul** –la cara de extrañeza de la muchacha era espléndida, penso la bruja, era tan divertido jugar con su mentecilla- **Aunque no te culpo, la deslealtad que te hara no es digna ni del peor de los padres**

-**Hn! Como si me importara!** –dice la muchacha, desviando la vista de la bruja para que no note su curiosidad. En su mente podía oir a sus armas diciendole que no se dejara engañar, pero…

-**Sabes que no miento, no es asi?** –le dice la bruja, mirándola directamente a los ojos, casi leyendo su mente- **Free debe habertelo comentado, el enorme potencial que estos ojos tienen, si uno sabe usarlos** –la muchacha no le contesta, completamente presa de su hechizo- **La curiosidad mato al gato, mi bella niña** –le dice burlona, acariciando su rostro

Pero Kari no podía oirla, frente a sus ojos miles de imágenes pasaban a una enorme velocidad, algunas más visibles que otras. Aquella vorágine de información la mareaba y sentía que estaba apunto de colapsar, cuando una imagen por sobre las demás, se mostró con fuerza, repitiendo la horrible escena una y otra vez. Solo quería gritar basta, basta. ¡Basta!

-**¿Qué es este lugar? **–exclamaron los gemelos a la vez, extrañado al encontrarse en una bizarra habitación decorada solo con rojo y negro. Ambos estaban vestidos con el mismo terno blanco, camisa azul oscuro y corbata negra. Lo último que recordaban era que Kari…

-**Basta… por favor basta… me duele…** -oyeron a una infantil voz sollozar detrás de ellos. Voltearon solo para ver horrorizados a una pequeña niña de coletas que estaba totalmente amarrada con cadenas brillantes, que la apretaban cada vez que la menor trataba de moverse- **Prometo no ser mala… me aprietan mucho…**

-**Pero si es…** -exclama Sai, al reconocer a la niña

-**Bienvenidos!** –exclama el conocido demonio rojo, siendo iluminado de repente- **Sientanse como en casa, y disfruten del paisaje**

-**Que le haz hecho a Kari!** –reclama Sei, apunto de atacar al demonio- **Suéltala! La estas dañando!**

-**Oh no, mis queridos niños** –le dice el ser, acercándose a la pequeña y levantándole el rostro, dejando en constancia la causa de su dolor- **La culpa es de ustedes** –sonríe, perverso al notar el asombro de los gemelos. El origen de las cadenas que atan a su ama no es otro que el collar que Shibusen le dio, que se encuentra brillando a su máxima capacidad, al igual que sus pulseras

-**Me duele mucho!** –solloza con más fuerza la niña, mirando con ojos llorosos al demonio a su lado- **Quítamelas! Por qué las tengo?**

-**Mi niña preciosa, la culpa es de ellos** –le dice el ser, moviendole el rostro para que observe a los ojos a sus captores- **Son ellos quienes te encierran. Dicen que eres mala y mereces el sufrimiento**

-**No es cierto! Nosotros no…!** –pero mientras más se enojan, las cadenas más encierran a la niña y un aura cada vez más negra la rodea, dejando ver tres grandes ojos amenazadores en la sombra. Ante esta vision, ambas armas retroceden instintivamente

-**Me desilucionan** –le dice el demonio al ver su reacción- **Creí que ustedes si entenderían, al igual que Soul lo hizo. Pero veo que me equivoqué** –Una de las uñas de sus dedos crece enormemente, y el ser lo deposita en el cuello de la niña, dispuesto a acabar con su sufrimiento- **Perdóneme madame**

-**No te atrevas!** –le responden las armas, que corren a detenerlo de su acción, cuando llegan hasta el demonio que esta apunto de cortarle la garganta a la niña, este desaparece dejando su conocida sonrisa resonando en el lugar

-**Ya saben que hacer…** -les repite y ante esto los dos muchachos se encuentran frente a la niña, sin temor alguno de la sombra a su alrededor. Conocían a su ama, y sabían que la decisión que iban a tomar era la correcta. Les traería muchas consecuencias, pero aprenderían a vivir con ellas

-**Tranquila Kari… **-le dicen a la niña, que ahora ambos abrazan provocando que las cadenas poco a poco retrocedan y que el collar se caiga de su cuello- **Todo va a salir bien, nos encargaremos de ello. Eres una buena niña… **-la pequeña llora de alegría, una vez libre e igualmente los abraza, lo que provoca que la sombra que emana de ella engulla todo lentamente. Todo se volvería oscuridad

De pronto comenzó a dolerle la cabeza, como si hubiera estado durmiendo por demasiado tiempo. Al abrir los ojos noto que estaba acostada sobre un montón de escombros, sus fieles armas a su lado, sonriéndole con un deje de tristeza en sus rostros. Estaban rodeados de miles de almas purpura y no había rastros de la bruja collar que Shibusen le habia colocado yacía quemado y descompuesto en el piso, junto a un par de pulseras abandonadas allí. Kari miro dudosa a sus armas, buscando una explicación, pero estas solo la abrazaron y le susurraron que todo estaría bien, no importa lo que fuera a pasar. La imagen que la bruja le mostro se repitió nuevamente en sus ojos, provocandole escalofríos pero al ver nuevamente a los ojos a sus armas, y al collar en el suelo entendío lo sucedido. Había huido por demasiado tiempo, y era hora de destino. Tan solo esperaba que Notes lo entiendiera así.


End file.
